freedom fresco
by yumemi21
Summary: UPDATED! .Cagalli hated Athrun the moment that she laid eyes on him. she ran away to avoid him but she ended up being drawn closer to him. to make matters worst,he's her fiance.
1. MISSION: Break free

**FREEDOM FRESCO**

**SUMMARY:** Cagalli had been locked up away from the world by her overprotective father. Now that she had escaped, she had set someone to impersonate her while she is gone. Everything had been carefully planned, but what if something goes wrong? Will she be able to cope with a world totally different to her? Is she willing to risk everything just to gain the freedom she was kept from?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This is my first fanfic so please be kind. Please read and review. I've done some changes to the roles of some characters but I will keep all of you posted about this. Bold, italics and capitalized words or phrases means that it could be a thought, a flashback, or an expression of an intense feeling.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Gundam Seed or GSD.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**MISSION:** BREAK FREE

The world has finally gained peace. Naturals and coordinators have learned how to live in unity with each other. Repairs for the damage caused by the war is ongoing. Looking at how things are going, it seems as if permanent peace is not that hard to reach.

It's been another routine day for Cagalli. She was once again locked up in the Attha's ancestral house. All the people around her forbid her to go outside of their house, which was a firm command by her father, the representative of Orb, Lord Uzumi Attha. The Attha's ancestral house is tightly guarded. It has been declared as one of the landmarks of Orb because of its age and history. It is located near the Bay of Orange City, far away from Orb's busy city life.

" I'm sooooo bored!" Cagalli said. She has sincere, golden eyes, which were the mirror to her true self. Her hair, which is shoulder-length and is held together by a purple ribbon, is swaying softly with the wind. She is sitting on a chair at the lounge of her room. This same room used to be her late mother's.

"Why do you always say that?" Lacus said. Her hair reaches down to her waist, which had been braided and tied to a knot. She is poring over some books at Cagalli's personal

library. She and Cagalli have been best friends ever since they were little. She is currently staying at the Attha's and is taking the same lessons like Cagalli from a personal teacher.

"Because that's how I always feel!" Cagalli said.

"Why don't we sneak outside? Like what we usually do. You know as Yula Mihara and as Natalie Hale. I sure no one would ever know who we really are," Lacus said, her eyes glowing with mischievousness.

"That won't work. They tightened the security system and besides Manna already found out that we were sneaking out as well as the names that we were using. She would surely keep a close watch on us," muttered Cagalli. Manna had been Cagalli's seer ever since her mother passed away. She's like a second mother to her.

"So we're just going to stay here and do nothing?" Lacus asked.

"Am I really talking to Lacus Clyne? What you're suggesting to do is totally not like you," Cagalli said.

"I'm bored just like you are. I'm already fed up with all these rules. We're always manners, manners, and manners. We were never allowed to do something fun, instead, we always abide by the rules," Lacus protested.

"You're right about that. But with all these guards around us and with Manna keeping a close watch on us, we won't be able to do it anymore. Let's just see what's happening outside," Cagalli said. And with that she opened the TV. It was their only link to the outside world.

"Wait stop there. I think I just saw your father's picture," Lacus said while Cagalli is looking for a channel. And there it was her father's picture shown with a headliner running at the bottom of the screen.

_Lord Uzumi Attha, representative of Orb, has just made a shocking announcement. Later today he told the press about the engagement of her daughter, Cagalli Yula Attha, to the current chairman of Zaft Athrun Zala. The arrangement had been made at one of the visits of the representative of Orb to Plants. This same announcement is also currently airing at Plants…(a picture of Athrun is being shown as the reporter speaks)_

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"What's the meaning if this?" Athrun exclaimed. His emerald orbs are showing a hint of anger and anxiety.

"Why didn't you ask for my opinion first before announcing this to the press? And what made you think I already want to get married?" exclaimed Athrun. The idea of him getting married gave him the chills.

"Watch your tone Athrun," Lenore Zala said. "You're father and I were not the ones who arranged you to Uzumi's daughter. We too are as shocked as you are. The council was the one who decided it. They proposed to the Emirs of Orb that this engagement would be a good sign to show the people that peace between naturals and coordinators could be really attained. Apparently they agreed to the idea and the council has announced it to the press before telling it to us. They thought that it would be perfect if you and the future leader of Orb will get married. They said that it would be a perfect symbol of peace between naturals and coordinators. Besides I've heard that Cagalli is an independent girl. She wouldn't be burden to you and I'm sure of that," Lenore explained.

"But mother I haven't even met this girl. No one ever has. Why would I marry someone I haven't even met and someone who hasn't even dared to show herself to the public?" Athrun furiously said.

"Why don't you give it a try Athrun? And if you two just won't be able to get along I will personally ask the council to cancel the engagement," Patrick Zala said.

"But still…" Athrun complained.

"Let's be reasonable now Athrun. Your father has given you a better option so why don't' you just follow you father's advice," Lenore said as she kissed Athrun's forehead.

"Very well then," was all that Athrun could say.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"First, he locked me up in this house. Taking away my freedom and my happiness and now he's arranging me to some coordinator. How could he do this to me?" Cagalli muttered as she pulled off the plug without turning off the TV.

"You know what, I was really expecting this. I mean, you're the future leader of Orb, so your father needs to make sure to find someone suitable for you. Someone he knew wouldn't use you to gain his personal agenda," Lacus calmly said.

"But that's not a good reason at all. He hasn't even granted me my freedom and now he's already tying me up to someone I haven't even met. He's so unfair," Cagalli said. Tears are now running down her cheeks.

A few minutes later Manna came rushing to the room.

"Is it true? Is Cagalli really engaged to a coordinator?" Manna asked.

"Yes it's true and I'm not going to let it happen. I have to stop my father from ruining my life. Manna can you tell me where I can meet my father?" Cagalli asked.

"You do know that it's really hard to locate your father and besides he's----- you know--------," Manna said.

"Yeah I know. He's been avoiding me because I remind him of my mother," a hint of sadness could be heard as Cagalli says this.

"Can you give me his number then?" Cagalli asked.

"But he is constantly changing his number. I'm sorry but I think there really is no way to reach your father," Manna said.

"I'm not going to let him keep doing this to me," with this Cagalli went straight to her cabinet and quickly packed her things.

"What are those things doing there?" questioned Manna. She was talking about a pile of clothes full of shirts and jeans. "I didn't remember putting those in there," Manna said.

"That's because I am the one who placed them in there. Here, this one should be perfect," Cagalli said as she tried on one of the shirts she has brought.

"What do you think you're doing? You're not going to run away are you?" said Lacus.

"Of course I am. I am **NOT** going to keep being locked up in here while my father is trying to ruin my life," Cagalli said as she hurriedly went to the main door.

"Wait, you didn't really think you can get pass that door without facing the guards," reminded Lacus.

"What do you want me to do? Stay here and act as if everything is fine. I'll rather be caught by the guards than to stay here forever," Cagalli declared.

"Did you really think that I am going to let you pass through those doors," Manna said dangerously. Cagalli had been worrying about this. She's sure that Manna will do everything just to stop her. "Of course I am going to help you out. I don't want to see that silk-like skin of yours bruised, would I?" Manna said.

"Are you serious?" Cagalli said and Manna answered with a smile. "For a while there I was really worrying about the guards. But I don't get it, why are you going to help me?" Cagalli said.

"I am helping you because I want you to be happy for once in your life. I know that there's no way you can change your father's mind that's why I want you to go out there and see the beauty of the world even for just a while," Manna explained.

"It's settled then, if Manna's helping you then I should be helping you too. I'm going with you," Lacus said.

"Are you nuts? Your parents will be worried," Cagalli said.

"Of course they will be, only if they knew. They have not visited me for five years so what made you think they are going to this time. Besides I would be of great help to you and there should also be someone to watch your back," Lacus said.

Cagalli thought about this for a while. Manna's approval is really unbelievable and now Lacus, who is so calm and is a picture of a perfect lady, is now stating her sinister plan to her. Still, she decided not to question them anymore.

"That's really great. You really are a friend, Lacus. I really thought you two are going to stop me," Cagalli said.

"So what's you're plan?" Lacus asked.

"Well I was thinking about this for some time and I thought of going to Plants if ever I would really be doing it," Cagalli explained.

"Why in Plants? There are a lot more places to choose from other than Plants," Lacus said.

"I've chosen Plants because I know that my father will find it hard to find me there since it's a foreign country and I am certain that no one will be able to recognize me since not one piece of my picture had ever been published," Cagalli said.

"So how long are you going to stay there?" Manna asked.

"Two months. Until my twentieth birthday," Cagalli said.

"How are you going to avoid the watchful eyes of your guards? You know that they are always checking on you," Lacus asked.

"Well, I'll just ask Manna to tell them that I don't want to see anyone after what my father just did," Cagalli said.

"I think it would be better if you would have someone to impersonate you while you're gone. Just in case someone unexpected came to visit," Lacus suggested.

"I've already thought about that. That's why I've already asked Kisaka to look for someone who could act exactly like me," Cagalli said.

"Wouldn't it be better if she would look like you? And by the way why is Kisaka involved in this? Are you sure we can trust him? You know that he's been very loyal to your father. Aren't you afraid he will tell us in?" Lacus asked.

"It won't matter since even my father has not even dared to see me. Only you, Manna, and Kisaka are the ones who know me personally and physically. I'm sure we can trust Kisaka. He's helped me get out of trouble a lot of times and besides we need someone to inform us of what my father is planning and doing," Cagalli said.

"Makes sense .So shall we get going then? I can't wait to get out of this house," Lacus said.

"So Manna how do you plan to let us out of here?" Cagalli asked.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Well that's it for the first chapter. Please bear with my wrong grammar but I am trying my very best to correct them. English is not my native dialect so please bear with me.

Sorry, if I'm not really good at describing things. :-)


	2. Flight to Plants

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Yula Mihara is the name Cagalli is using whenever she sneaks out of their house and Natalie Hale is the one that Lacus uses. You'll find out more about this in the next chapters.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own GS or GSD.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**_FLIGHT TO PLANTS_**

It is almost sunrise and the rain is pouring down. All of the guards of the Attha's residential house have fallen asleep after drinking a cup of coffee offered by Manna. Amidst the silent morning, an escape is about to take place.

"Here wear this," Manna said. She was holding a pair of jeans and shirt, which were both wrinkled. She handed it to Cagalli and Lacus along with a pair of glasses and two tickets aboard the space shuttle.

"What are these things for?" Lacus asked as she held up what Manna just gave them.

"Those clothes are for your disguise. We don't want anyone to know who you are. May it be you're real or other identities that you use when you sneak out of this house," Cagalli and Lacus exchanged bewildered looks. "We wouldn't want to risk being discovered. Cagalli use the eyeglasses and could you also tie your hair to a knot. You two should get going now because the space shuttle won't be waiting for you," Manna said

"We owe you a lot Manna," Cagalli said as she hugged Manna.

"Don't forget to call me especially when you two are in trouble. Kisaka and I will be on the look out here so you two just enjoy yourselves," Manna said as she hugged Cagalli back.

"I hate to be rude but we really should be going. The space shuttle might be leaving now," reminded Lacus.

"I won't be escorting you to the terminal since Lacus already knows what to do once you're there and besides I should be here when the guards wake up. Take care you two. Promise me that you two won't do something stupid," reprimanded Manna.

"Don't worry we'll be fine," Cagalli said.

And with that they boarded the taxi, which had been waiting outside their house. It's Cagalli's first time to go outside Orange city. She was amazed of how lively and busy life outside the city is. Simple and normal yet they're having the time of their lives. After thirty minutes of travel, they finally reached the terminal. Although it's just seven in the morning, the terminal is already crowded.

"Cagalli, we should go to terminal 23 now. The space shuttle will be leaving in 15 minutes," informed Lacus.

There are only 20 people aboard the shuttle. There is silence in the air and only the screen, showing the different tourist spots in Plants, is making a sound. After an hour, they finally reached Plants. It's almost like Orange city, busy and crowded. Everyone is on their way to work that's why they almost got separated in the crowd. A large screen on one of the buildings outside the terminal caught Cagalli's eyes.

" _Do you have any idea how this Cagalli Yula Attha looks like?" said a silver-haired girl._

"_No idea. I've heard that not one picture of her has ever been published. I've heard that it's because of her father's over-protectiveness," said a brown haired man._

"_Well whatever her looks may be, she sure is lucky. Every girl here in Plants would like to be Mrs. Athrun Zala," said the girl." I sure hope she is fitting for our Chairman," said the man. …_

"That Athrun Zala sure is important don't you think so?" Lacus asked after being united with Cagalli.

"Yeah right and I just can't wait for our stupid engagement to be cancelled," Cagalli said seriously.

"Seriously, that Zala sure is a looker and I don't doubt it if every girl here likes him," teased Lacus.

"LikeI sure know someone who's way cuter than him," boasted Cagalli. she blushed as she thinks of the guy she was talking about.

"If you're trying to ruin my day, it's not working. I'm completely in a good mood today so drop it," "Why don't we start looking for a place to stay in?" added Cagalli..

"It's been a long time since I've last been here and a lot sure has changed but I think we wouldn't be lost in this city. I've seen an advertisement on one of the papers about an apartment being for rent. I think it should be enough, so shall we go and check it out then?" asked Lacus.

The apartment is small yet it's enough for two persons. It already has some furniture in it, which was probably left by its previous owners. The rental fee is also not that great so they decided to take it. But it required a lot of cleaning so it took them until sunset to finish cleaning it.

"I'm hungry. I've already bought some vegetables but I don't know what to do with them so can you please be the one to cook dinner instead? Pretty please," Lacus said while imitating a child's voice.

"Fine, but it will take some time, can you wait until then?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes, I think so. But please hurry up," Lacus said.

Because of their rigorous cleaning, they were able to eat everything up, which is not good for their diet as Manna always reminded them.

"Take a look Cagalli," Lacus said as she pointed on a page in the newspaper. She turned it to the classified ads page and pointed out an announcement, which was all in bold letters.

**IMMEDIATE HIRING:**

**Zaft is currently looking for two secretaries. Both should have the following attributes.**

**Female (of any age above 16).**

**Ready to work in odd hours of the day.**

**Willing to go to different places even without further notice.**

**A quick-thinker and is able to do sensible reports.**

**The interview will be held at the lobby area of the Zaft building at ten in the morning. **

"So what do you think? It sounds interesting doesn't it? I thought that since we would be staying here for two months, the money that we have wouldn't be enough so we need to earn some money. Besides it may be the right time to see if everything we have learned is really worth it," Lacus said.

"You're right, we should make our stay here worthwhile. Very well then, we're going to the interview tomorrow," Cagalli said.

"I'm so excited. I still couldn't believe that we really succeeded in escaping that horrible house of yours. I'm glad we took the risk," Lacus said.

"I think we should use our other names starting tomorrow and that we should practice calling each other in those names too," Cagalli suggested.

"Yeah we should. We wouldn't like all the planning to be all for nothing do we?" Lacus said.

She caught Cagalli staring at the ring of her mother, which was her last memento to her. Cagalli placed it in a necklace and have been keeping it with her ever since. Lacus saw a sad expression on her face.

"Hey, don't you think it's too late to worry, now that we're here?" Lacus said.

"I'm not worrying. I'm just thinking if my mother would have approved of what we have done and if what my life could have been if she hadn't passed away," wondered Cagalli.

"I know that she would've understood you too," "Aren't you going to get rid of the knot and the eyeglasses?" Lacus said as she pointed to the knot on Cagalli's hair, which was severely disheveled.

"No, I think I should keep it just to be sure that no one does recognize me," Cagalli said.

"How will anyone be able to recognize you, if not one of your pictures had ever been made public," Lacus said.

"I just want to be sure. Besides, its no big deal if I wear these on, is it?" Cagalli said.

"Actually it is. You look very different," Lacus thought. Cagalli does look different. The old Cagalli is a picture of a well-trained lady, whose actions are very well polished (she was trained to act like that since she's the princess of Orb). But the Cagalli in front of Lacus right now is a picture of a very professional girl, who is very serious in life.

"So what should we tell them in our interview. About our family and all," Lacus said to change the topic.

"We'll tell them that we're cousins and that both our parents died in a car accident when we were both five and that we have stayed at our grandparents house ever since," Cagalli said.

"How long have you been planning this? It seems as if you know what to do and to say if anyone asks who you are," Lacus asked.

"Never mind that. What's important is that they believe our story and that we don't spill who we really are," Cagalli said.

"I'm tired," "We need to wake up early tomorrow. We wouldn't want to make a bad impression do we?" Lacus said. She set the alarm clock to seven in the morning.

"Why do we have to wake up that early?" complained Cagalli.

"Because we might be lost and it might take some time before we could find the building so we better be sure," Lacus said.

"Goodnight then," Cagalli said.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Cagalli will you please wake up now. We're going to be late for the interview," Lacus said.

"I'm up already so stop pushing," Cagalli said.

It was eight in the morning when they finally finished getting dressed. They arrived on the Zaft building an hour and a half later. Eventhough it's still early many girls have already lined up for the interview, whose end is on the first floor, which was below the lobby area.

"What do you suppose they'll be asking us in the interview?" Cagalli asked.

"I have no idea. I have never been into one as well," Lacus said.

It's already three in the afternoon when it was finally their time for the interview.

"I think I did fine in mine. How did yours go?" Lacus asked.

"I think I did fine as well. I thought they were going to ask me brain-breaking questions. Actually it's a piece of cake," Cagalli boasted.

"Why don't we take some bite? All those questions sure made me hungry. I've seen a coffee shop nearby. Do you want to go there?" Lacus asked.

"Sure," Cagalli said.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Cagalli could you please answer the phone?" Lacus said.

"Hello, this is Yula Mihara speaking," Cagalli said.

"Good evening ma'am. I'm sorry for the disturbance but I would like to inform you that you and your cousin Ms. Natalie Hale had been hired as secretaries for Zaft. You're job will start tomorrow at eight in the morning and please be on time," the other line said.

"Thank you for informing us," and with that Cagalli replaced the receiver.

"What was it about?" Lacus asked.

"It said that we got the jobs and that we'll be starting tomorrow at eight," Cagalli happily said.

"That's great," Lacus said.

They spent the whole night planning about the things they will do on their stay on Plants.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Wake up lazy princess. It's our first day today so we don't want to be late," Lacus said.

"Fine, stop pushing will you and stop calling me princess," Cagalli muttered.

The traffic was so heavy that's why they reached the building at exactly eight. They were both wearing green skirts, which reached up to their knee, and a white blouse with green long sleeves. They had trouble finding their respective working place since the building is so big.

"I will be in the seventh floor when you need me. I'll see you at lunch and please try to control your temper I don't want to be working here alone. Good luck!" Lacus said as she rushed to the seventh floor.

"Oh no I'm fifteen minutes late. I just hope that my boss wouldn't be a stinking, old man," Cagalli said.

She would be working on the tenth floor at room number 76. She knocked on the door three times and hearing no response, she entered the room reluctantly.

"You're fifteen minutes late Natural."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

That's it for the second chapter. I hope you liked it. Please read and review. 


	3. Tensions and Emotions

**AN:** Sorry for the delay. A lot of things came up so I wasn't able to update. I've been very busy with school but finally it's our summer vacation. Gomen! The italics stand for thoughts and flashbacks. This is also applied to the rest of the chapters.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GS or GSD.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

TENSIONS AND EMOTIONS

Gathering all her courage, Cagalli reluctantly entered the room. It was a gloomy and eerie place and its aura suggests that it's not the right place to look for hospitality. She could barely see anything due to darkness filled inside the room.

"What's up with this place? I expect to see a fastidious and comfy room but it seems as if this one's a mini horror house which lost its way to the theme park," was Cagalli's first impression upon entering the room.

"You're fifteen minutes late Natural," said a cold voice. Cagalli could barely see if who is talking to her but she could sense that it is coming closer to her because of footsteps that she is hearing.

"You're Yula Mihara, aren't you?" said the voice again, this time Cagalli knew that it's standing directly in front of her and from how it sounded she concluded that it's a guy she is talking to.

"_Who could this freak be? Can he be my boss? If he is, I'm totally toast,"_ She could feel that whomever it is that she is talking to is slowly stretching his arms towards her face, probably reaching for something.

"_What is he doing?"_ Now, she could feel that a hand just passed through her hair. She is now in a state of panic, and many thoughts came rushing through her head.

"_Is he going to hurt me? Slap me or something? Or even, oh please let it not be this one, do something to me?"_ Her state of panic has reached its utmost point. _"Cagalli Yula Attha, will you please calm down. Relax. This is not the right time to have those stupid thoughts. You're life is currently in peril and you're still thinking about silly things,"_ She could now feel that a hand just rested on the wall behind her and instinctively she turned sideways and was ready to whack whoever it is that's in front of her when suddenly,

The lights turned on.

"You're Yula Mihara alright," said her companion. Cagalli slowly opened her eyes and turned to look in front of her as her hand was stopped in midair.

"And what do you think you're going to do with that hand of yours?" he added when he noticed Cagalli's hand in midair. Cagalli could now clearly see whom she is talking to. She looked at his face closely and suddenly realized that she had seen him somewhere before.

"_He looks very familiar. Where have I seen him again?" _When suddenly it hit her.

"You're Athrun Zala!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"I know and you're late for work," Athrun replied frigidly.

Athrun slowly walked towards his table, took a chair and faced it directly in front of Cagalli, who is now silenced by surprise.

"I expected that you would be a lot different from the previous secretaries that I have judging by your resume, but I was greatly mistaken," Athrun started.

"_This couldn't be happening,"_ she couldn't believe what she's seeing. She wouldn't like to believe that the same person that she hates the most is the one that she's going to "serve" for two months.

"I would like to inform you that you're the 15th secretary that I have had, and I don't expect you to last any longer than a month," he added.

"Why of all people---," 

"Your work here is an arduous one and it will require a lot of your time and effort but it seems that you're just starting and now you're already having some attitude problems,"

"Why is it he? The very person that I hate to meet," 

"I have noticed that this is the same problem with all of you,"

"What am I going to do?" 

"You and you're kind has always been uncompetitive,"

"And what's that supposed to mean," Cagalli said snapping back to reality.

"I have had a lot of secretaries, which I have already said, many of them are like you, a Natural. And from what I have observed, all of you lack the ability to perform well in this job," Athrun said, not paying the slightest attention to what Cagalli just said.

"I didn't really meant to be late, **SIR**, but due to some inevitable events, I ended up late," Cagalli reasoned.

"Which is exactly my point. If you had only wake up early enough, whatever inevitable events that you are speaking of might even be evitable, or is it because your unaltered genes prevent you from doing so" he added with a little sarcasm in his voice.

Cagalli took a step forward, to have a better view of her BOSS. What he just said really made her angry but she remembered what Lacus just told her, _"Cagalli calm down. It's a little early to knock this guy down, you can do that later,"_

"I'm really sorry to frustrate you **SIR**. I swear this would never happen again," Cagalli continued.

"I doubt that," Athrun said. Then he stood up and took a step forward towards Cagalli. This was all that Cagalli needs to hear to make her burst out of anger. _"I'm sorry Lacus, but that's it for this guy,"_ and breathing heavily she let all her anger out.

"Not because you're a coordinator, you can look down on me like that. And besides I've been late for only fifteen minutes. And who do you think you are anyway, acting as if you own the world," Cagalli muttered.

"Finally, I was wondering when you would snap. I thought you're just going to take it, like what all the others do. It was your own fault why I was looking down on you like that. If not because of your unprofessionalism, we would have been on more diplomatic terms," Athrun mockingly said as he took another step towards Cagalli.

"How many times do I have to tell you, or is it too great for your brain to process, I was late but not because I wanted to," Cagalli said.

"It's understandable that you reason like this. Most of you Naturals do," Athrun said.

"_Reasoning with this guy is useless,"_ she thought.

"You have no right to speak about Naturals like that. I bet you've never been chivalrous to a Natural with that superciliousness of yours " she said.

"I would like to remind you Mihara that I am your boss and that you're just a mere secretary. You better watch you're words if you don't want to get in trouble, Athrun said.

"The hell with you. I don't care if you fire me. I can never exonerate anyone who looks down on anyone like that. And why do you ridicule us like that when you're engaged to a Natural. If you feel like that towards Naturals then you might also feel the same for her," Cagalli blurted. And it's too late before the meaning of her words registered on her. She could see the surprised look on Athrun's face and although feeling repentant, she felt somewhat happy in seeing his reaction.

Athrun didn't expect this kind of attack, especially from a Natural. Cagalli saw the look of surprise plastered on Athrun's face, which made her smile triumphantly.

"If you look down on Naturals like that, then why decide on being engaged to someone who belongs to the kind of people whom you think is way substandard to you, **SIR**?" she added.

"I should say that you've impressed me Mihara. I didn't expect you to say something like that to me, knowing that I'm your boss. But you see it is not my own wish to be engaged to this girl. The supreme council and the emirs of orb are the ones who decided on this matter," Athrun replied calmly, which made Cagalli more aggravated but at the same time she was surprised to hear his answer. All along she thought that it was her father's doing that's why she's engaged to him.

"So that's what happened and my father is not involved in this at all," 

"And I also think that she is feeble because she hasn't even dared to show herself to the public. How will she rule Orb, when she doesn't get acquainted with her people? And I also think there's nothing interesting in her. She's just a silly little girl who is hiding behind his father," Athrun said. He then walked towards Cagalli, who was so flushed with anger that she wasn't able to control herself.

Concentrating all her strength on her right fist, she launched a massive blow towards Athrun's face. But Athrun was able to evade it and seeing a disappointed look on Cagalli's face, he smirked at her. This made her angrier that's why she used her free hand to slap Athrun hard in the face, which this time he wasn't able to see.

"You jerk. Who do you think you are to say something like that to someone you haven't even met? You're the most arrogant man I have not the pleasure to meet. Not because of your power or your position should you have the right to say something like that," Cagalli muttered. She tried to slap him again but this time Athrun is ready. He blocked her hand and held her firmly on her elbows.

"Let me go, you jerk," Cagalli said.

"What's the matter with you? You're not the one that I insulted so why are you acting like that?" Athrun said, still not letting go of her.

Cagalli blushed at what he just said. She suddenly remembered that he doesn't know who she really is. She decided to reply calmly but seeing the smirk on Athrun's face she threw away the idea and regaining herself she said, "Although it's not me you're insulting, you still have no right to insult my friend," lied Cagalli. She tried to break free but Athrun's grip is so strong and instead, with all her force, she stomped on his feet, which made him jump for pain.

"It's nice meeting you Athrun Zala, but unfortunately we have lost so much precious time so I better get started with my work," Cagalli said and with that she slammed the door.

"_She's not going to get away with this,"_ Athrun thought.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Cagalli is so furious the whole day that she wasn't able to concentrate with her work. Not to mention the incessant ringing of the phone.

"_Cagalli concentrate. You've got to show that jerk that he can't step on you like that. Who does he think he is? He has no right to insult me like that. He's not even that good-looking. I don't really get what Lacus sees in him. And what's up with this phone. It won't stop ringing,"_ Most of those who called were Athrun's girl fans. One even introduced herself as Cagalli. _"How can I work properly if they don't stop calling?"_ Then the phone rang again. _"That's it. Enough with this fanatics,"_ then she answered the phone.

"Listen whoever you are, I don't have time to listen to your confessions of love so beat it," Cagalli said furiously. She was about to slam the phone when the other line spoke,

"So my fans are already getting on your nerves," Athrun said. "You might even be a member soon. Girls just can't ignore my charms. And if you needed an official I LOVE ATHRUN pin, just tell me. I will get one personally for you," he continued.

"_Keep on dreaming," _she thought.

"I want those reports finished by two in the afternoon," he added and replaced the receiver. He smiled triumphantly at what he's just done.

"_That means, no lunch break for me. This better be worth it or else I'm going to kill him for this," _She didn't have the energy to protest so she started on the report. By two in the afternoon, she went to Athrun's office to submit the said report.

"Here's the report that you've asked for," Cagalli said as she threw the papers on Athrun's desk.

"Oh that one. Have I not told you not to do that anymore because that file was already done by someone else?" Athrun said with a slight smirk on the face.

Cagalli clenched her fists at what she has heard, but having no energy to argue anymore she left the room silently. Athrun, who expected a fight was shocked by her actions but resorted to rejoice over his victory.

It was seven in the evening when Athrun finally allowed Cagalli to go home. She's meeting Lacus in the canteen. She waited for fifteen minutes before she finally came and there's someone else with her.

"Yula, I'd like you to meet my boss, Kira Yamato. He has volunteered to take us home. Yula are you still there?" Lacus said upon noticing Cagalli's inattentiveness.

Cagalli feels that the world around her is continually spinning. She's so drained and weak that when she stood up her knees weren't able to support her weight. She then lost her balance and the world around her was engulfed by darkness.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Mr. Zala, thank you very much for helping me take her to the hospital," Lacus said.

"It's nothing Ms. Hale," Athrun said.

"_He has very beautiful eyes,"_ Lacus thought.

"_She has the most striking smile I've ever seen,"_ Athrun thought.

"Shall we go and check on her then," Lacus said, trying to conceal the blush on her cheeks.

"Sure," Athrun said as he took Lacus' hand.

The hospital is a very crowded place. It's late in the evening but many are still doing their rounds. But neither Athrun nor Lacus was able to notice this confusion as they walk in the patient's ward while holding each other's hands.

"This is it room 25," Lacus said and Athrun courteously opened the door. And as they enter,

"YOU," blurted Cagalli and Kira as they sat on the floor staring at each other.

_(Flashback)_

"_Father will you be able to come to my birthday this Sunday. All of my friends are coming," said the five-year-old Cagalli._

"_I'm sorry princess but father has a lot of work to do. But I could come if you want me to" Lord Uzumi said._

"_No it's fine if you won't come. Just do your best in your work father," Cagalli said and the other line went dead._

"_**AAAAHHHH**," Cagalli screamed. She then found herself in a very unfamiliar room._

"_Where am I?" she thought. She looked around her to get a view of the room when she noticed someone resting his head on the side of her bed._

"_Who could this be?" Cagalli said as she brushed his hair aside. Whoever it is, he is sleeping peacefully._

"_No one should see me looking like this," Cagalli thought as she saw herself in a mirror. And as she reached for her ponytail and eyeglasses her companion was beginning to wake up._

"_So you're finally awake," said the brown-haired coordinator as he rubbed his eyes. Cagalli seated herself as far as possible from him when she noticed their closeness to each other. The coordinator pressed his clothes and took a look at Cagalli, who was finally rid of the eyeglasses and the knot, when they both realized that they've both seen each other somewhere._

"_YOU," they blurted in unison._

_(End of Flashback)_

"I'm glad that you're finally awake Yula. You got me worried back there. Thanks to Chairman Zala, I was able to bring you here," Lacus said as she helped Cagalli to stand up.

"There's no reason for you to thank him since he's also the reason why I landed in the hospital," said Cagalli.

"It's not my fault that you're inattentive," said Athrun.

"Be nice to her Yula. He only wants your well-being," said Lacus.

"Oh really! When did he start caring for me," Cagalli said with sarcasm.

"Don't get me wrong Mihara. Were still on the boss-secretary-relationship so get that gross idea out of your head," said Athrun.

"Who's that guy?" said Cagalli.

"Yula meet my boss, Kira Yamato. Kira she's my cousin Yula Mihara," Lacus said as she introduced the two.

"I finally got you're name. Sorry if I wasn't able to get it the last time that we met," Kira said.

"You two know each other," Athrun said.

"Yeah we met in Orb. About three years back then. She is the girl I've been telling you about," Kira said.

"Are you certain that she is the girl that you were talking about. She sure looks different from the way that you described your mystery girl to me," said Athrun.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" said Cagalli.

"I'm sure she's the one," assured Kira.

_(Flashback)_

"_Why did it rain so suddenly? I wasn't even able to bring an umbrella. It would have been much better if I wasn't wearing this stupid dress," the 16-year-old Cagalli said. She was wearing a yellow blouse and a white skirt, which was all covered by mud._

"_Great a store. Maybe I can wait there till the rain stops," she thought as she hurried towards the store._

"_Now all I have to do is wait for the rain to stop so that I can get back home before Manna does," Cagalli said to herself as she admired the droplets of rain, which were falling on the pool of water in front of her._

"_Whew, it's good that I have an umbrella with me. I didn't get wet that much," said the 16-year-old Kira as he took shelter on the store where Cagalli was situated. Noticing that he wasn't alone in having the misfortune of being caught in the rain and thinking that it would take some time before the rain stops, Kira obliged himself to start a conversation._

"_You didn't expect it to rain too, did you?" said Kira. He found his companion very attractive even though she is covered in mud._

"_Huh? --- Yeah I didn't expect it to fall," said Cagalli snapping out of her daydreaming. _

"_He has expressive eyes," thought Cagalli._

"_Here you can have my umbrella. You look like you need it more than I do," said Kira as he motioned Cagalli to take his umbrella._

"_But I don't really need it that much and besides----," said Cagalli but she wasn't able to finish her sentence because Kira had already placed the umbrella on her hand and ran away._

_(End of Flashback)_

"I didn't notice that you were also a girl," said Athrun as he surveyed Cagalli from head to toe.

"What are you looking at," said Cagalli.

"Will you two try to get along. Yula, be nice to Athrun. He's a really nice person. You just have to know him yourself. And Athrun please be nice to Yula because even if she acts like that she's still my cousin," Lacus said.

"Has the sun set on the east today? Natalie, you just called HIM by HIS name," Cagalli said.

"What's wrong with that?" said Lacus with a puzzled look on her face.

"You there. I'm allowing anyone EXCEPT you to call me by my first name and you better understand that," said Athrun who was pertaining to Cagalli.

"Like as if I wanted to anyways. Keep your ugly name all to yourself," said Cagalli as she sticks out her tongue.

"Will you two ever get along?" said Kira.

"Never," they shouted in unison.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Whew! This chapter had been my longest yet. Sorry if the previous chapters were kind of short. I just don't know how to start this story. Well this chapter is for those who requested me to make a longer chapter and I promise to give you better chapters next time. Thanks to those who continue on supporting this fic. You were the ones who kept me going and I still hope for your full support 


	4. The test

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own GS or GSD.

**AN:** I would like to thank all of those who continue to support this fic. You we're the ones who kept me going.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The test 

"Cagalli, why don't you just stay home and take a rest? I don't want something awful to happen to you, that's why you should stay here for me," said Lacus.

"Whatever you do nothing's going to make me change my mind. I still have to show that freak that I will never lose to him," said Cagalli as she tried to break free from Lacus' strong grip. They have been in dispute about this for quite some time now and with both being stubborn as always, they weren't able to reach a decision but in the end Cagalli won. Cagalli tried her best not to be late because she didn't want to have another reason for Athrun to treat her so lowly.

"Cagalli, please be nice to Athrun because he's a very nice person," said Lacus.

"Do you have some feeling towards him? You always defend him from the things that I say about him, which were the truth," said Cagalli in a serious tone.

"What if I do?" said Lacus who was slightly blushing at what she has just said.

"There's a big deal to it. Don't you realize that you currently like the devil? He's just acting nice in front of you to get you but when you turn your back he starts to show his true self," said Cagalli.

"I think your over-reacting Cagalli. Why don't you try to know him better? I know that you will also like him," said Lacus who didn't wait for Cagalli's reply and has already headed to her office while Cagalli began to walk towards Athrun's office, the most atrocious place for her.

"_I'm certain that I will never EVER like that idiot,"_ thought Cagalli.

"You're ever mistreated secretary is here and is now ready to serve her tyrant boss," said Cagalli when she entered the room.

"You're late again," said Athrun coldly.

"No I'm not. I woke up earlier than usual so there's no way that I'm going to be late," defended Cagalli.

"Yes you are. You're one minute late," said Athrun.

"**WHAT?** I'm just one minute late and you can't let it pass. I would have accepted your sermon if I was like fifteen minutes late or more but no, it's just one minute. Well what do you have to say for yourself?" said Cagalli, her hands on her waist.

Athrun smiled sarcastically and said "Just like what you said on your first day, you can't afford to lose any more time so I'm just helping you stick to your goal, and as a punishment, you will be coming with me to buy some stuff,"

"I remember applying on a secretarial job not on a personal maid kind of job. Why don't you just ask your maid to do that for you?" muttered Cagalli.

"As far as I know, I'm the boss here so you better follow my orders if you don't want to get into trouble," Athrun said in a dangerous tone.

Cagalli knew that it all makes sense so she just followed Athrun inside his car but without letting any minute pass without showing him her dislike of being in his company. They first went to a flower shop, which was located in the outskirts of the city, where Athrun bought some lavender while many girls stopped by the shop to have a glance at him. Cagalli couldn't understand why is it that they have to go to the outskirts of the city when there are many flower shops in the city.

Cagalli seated herself on one of the seats near the counter while Athrun was talking to the owner of the shop. The number of girls outside the door has already doubled and the giggles and noises that they were making could now be heard inside the flower shop. She was kind of annoyed by the noise but wanting not to cause any trouble she contented herself on just staring at her shoes. After a few minutes, Athrun came and he seated himself beside Cagalli, and upon noticing a strand of hair blocking her face, he pushed it sideways, which made Cagalli's stare avert from her shoes to Athrun.

"What are you doing?" said Cagalli as she arched an eyebrow.

"I'm just pushing away a strand of hair away from your beautiful face," said Athrun. He then placed one of his hands on Cagalli's face as he smiled at her. Cagalli would have really thought that he's being nice to her if only she didn't notice the situation that they are in.

Cagalli shoved Athrun's hands away and said "Let me guess. Those girls are really annoying you that's why you're making a scene which you know will make them go away disappointed and you're making me a part of that show,"

"Clever girl," said Athrun.

"You're pathetic. Why don't you just tell them to go away?" said Cagalli.

"Did you really think that they would do so when I tell them that? Based on my previous experiences, they never did. That's why this is the only way that I know that will make them leave me in peace," Athrun said.

"Do whatever you like, just don't get me involved," said Cagalli.

"Here are flowers that you asked for Chairman Zala," said the owner of the shop and Athrun took the flowers from her. He then stepped out of the shop and began to walk away from Cagalli.

"Where's you're car?" asked Cagalli when she noticed that Athrun's car was out of sight.

"I asked someone to pick it up. I've got another place to go to which is not very far from here that's why we wouldn't be needing a car to go there," said Athrun and then he began to walk away from Cagalli.

Cagalli tried her best to catch up with Athrun but there were so many people blocking her way. Most of those people stopped at what they were doing just to glance at Athrun. Some of the girls were even giggling and talking among themselves as they too followed him around. After a lot of mishaps, Cagalli was finally able to catch up with Athrun.

Cagalli clutched Athrun's arm and said, "Will you slow down a bit? It's hard to follow you around with all these people swarming around you," but Athrun paid little attention to her and he then continued to walk away from her. Cagalli felt so tired that her knees couldn't support her any longer that's why she got out of balanced and fell on the floor. She was about to stand up when a group of girls blocked her way.

"Excuse me, could you please get out of the way? I'm kind of in a hurry," said Cagalli. She started to look for Athrun but he was out of sight. The girls, who were blocking her way, were wearing some kind of uniform. They all have the same pink-colored skirt, blouse, and a nameplate where their names are written.

"Are you stalking our beloved Athrun," said the girl named Flay.

"I'm not stalking him. I'm just following him around because I'm---," Cagalli tried to argue but she was cut short by Flay.

"So you are a stalker," said Flay.

"I'm not a stalker. I'm his secretary that's why could you please get out of the way because I still have to follow my **BOSS**," said Cagalli.

"Nice try but we wouldn't fall for that. Your clumsy, a lousy dresser and above all you're not good-looking, so why would our prince choose you as his secretary?" said the girl named Mia.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" said Cagalli whose temper was about to burst.

"You better be Athrun's secretary or else you're going to suffer the same fate that Athrun's other stalkers had," said Flay and with a dangerous look they finally moved out of Cagalli's way.

Cagalli ran as fast as she can to be able to catch up with Athrun. _"I've wasted so much time talking to those freaks," _she thought. She finally saw him when he was about to ride a bus. She was able to get in the bus just before it left. The bus was so packed that she was forced to remain standing in the entire trip while Athrun was seated in front of her. He didn't even take an effort to give his seat to her. He smiled at her as he saw how she was having a hard time standing there. _"So much for being a gentleman,"_ she thought. After fifteen painful minutes, they were finally able to reach their destination. Cagalli was so angry with Athrun that she was stomping her feet as she followed him around. They were crossing around a soccer field when a ball almost hit Cagalli, if only she wasn't able to catch the ball.

"Could you please roll the ball back to us?" said one of the guys who were playing.

"Sure thing," said Cagalli with a mischievous smile. She kicked the ball as hard as she can and it hit the same guy who kicked the ball, which almost hit her.

"NEXT TIME YOU'RE PLAYING SOCCER MAKE SURE THAT YOU'RE AIMING FOR THE GOAL NOT SOME INNOCENT BY-STANDER," shouted Cagalli. She then continued to follow Athrun and she was starting to think that this whole trip was Athrun's way to annoy her. When she caught up with him, she saw him looking at a stair leading to a temple. By just looking at the stairs, one could say that it would take more than one hundred steps to reach the top.

"I give up all ready. You win. You're able to ruin my entire day so could we please go back now. My feet's killing me," said Cagalli.

"What are you talking about?" said Athrun.

"Playing innocent, are you? Fine I'll play you're game if that's what you want. Listen, it took me some time before I finally found out your sinister plan which is to ruin my day by making me go with you here so that you could put your plan into action," said Cagalli.

"Is that what you think this is? I asked you to come here because there's something that I want you to see," said Athrun.

"Yeah right as if I would fall for that," said Cagalli.

"Come on. We're almost there. I assure you it's all worth it," said Athrun.

"Are you really trying to kill me?" said Cagalli as she sat on one of the steps of the stair. Athrun went to her and carried her in his arms.

"What are you doing? Put me down," said Cagalli.

"Will you calm down? I'm not going to hurt you. I'll carry you so that you'll be able to see what I was talking about," said Athrun and seeing that he has no intention of putting her down, she remained motionless in his arms.

"Here we are," said Athrun.

"You took me all the way here just to show me how your city looks like," said Cagalli. She kind of believed Athrun when he said that she would be able to see something interesting. But the view in front of her was nothing beautiful. From where they are, one could see the pollution and how busy the people are. You could also hear the sound of traffic, which was kind of deafening.

"_Moral of the story: Never believe the words coming from a blue-haired coordinator who has one goal, and that is to annoy you," _thought Cagalli.

"What do you think," said Athrun.

"Do you want to hear the ugly truth or the flashy lie?" asked Cagalli.

"I think I'd like to hear the truth," said Athrun.

"Your city stinks," said Cagalli.

"Why is that?" asked Athrun.

"Come on. Open your eyes. Everyone here has one goal and that is to get on top and they wouldn't care even if someone gets hurt. You've got a lot of work to do if you want your city to be at least suitable to live in," said Cagalli.

"You passed," said Athrun.

"I passed what?" said Cagalli.

"I took you here to find out whether you're going to tell me what you really think or if you'll tell me what I want to hear. Most of my secretaries got fired because they failed this test. You were the only one who passed it," said Athrun.

"You mean you got me all tired and annoyed just for some stupid test," said Cagalli but Athrun didn't reply instead he went to the shrine nearby, offered the flowers that he bought and offered a prayer. He then sat on one of the steps of the stairs and Cagalli followed him.

"OUCH my feet hurts," said Cagalli as she took of her shoes and stretched her feet.

"You're really boyish you know," said Athrun.

"I've been told so a lot of times and I don't need you to remind me about that," said Cagalli.

"I can't help but wonder why you're so cold with me," said Athrun.

"Listen Zala, our relationship is just how a boss treats his secretary and it will not go beyond that, not even friendship, so if I were you, you better get used to this because I have no plan in getting along with you. Understand?" said Cagalli.

"Don't worry. I never really liked you since the first day that we met so I guess we wouldn't have any problems with that," said Athrun.

"Thanks for being frank," said Cagalli sarcastically. A few minutes later one of Athrun's servants came with Athrun's car. After that, they decided to head back to the office since both still have some work to do. All is well and peaceful when a sudden thump was heard from the car's engine.

"Now what?" said Athrun as he stepped out of the car to check its engine.

"You're the richest guy on Plants and you can't afford to buy a better car," said Cagalli who also stepped out of the car.

"Will you stop talking and start helping me? That's if you want to go home," said Athrun.

"How can I? I don't know anything about cars. You're the one who's supposed to know these kind of things," said Cagalli.

"Well, if I know these kind of things, then I wouldn't have hired a personal mechanic," said Athrun.

"What no signal?" said Cagalli when she tried to contact Lacus in her cell phone for help.

"Your phone might be broken that's why it won't run," said Athrun who reached for his phone to contact his house but he also wasn't able to make a call.

"How do you explain that then?" said Cagalli who noticed Athrun's failure in contacting anyone.

They were about to start their usual argument when the rain fell. They both ran to the nearest shelter they can see, which happens to be an inn.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please continue on supporting this fic! Domo Arigato 


	5. The plan in action

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GS or GSD.

**AN:** Sorry for the long delay. A lot has been coming up in school and I don't have any time left in continuing this fic but I promise that I will continue this fic as long as there are those people who continue to support me. That's why please don't stop from reading and reviewing my story because it motivates me a lot to be able to read your reviews. Domo Arigatou mina!

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The plan in action 

"I guess we have to spend the whole night here. It looks like this rain's not going to stop any sooner," said Athrun.

"**WHAT?** Are you kidding me?" protested Cagalli.

"You could always stay in the rain if you want to," said Athrun.

Cagalli, who doesn't like the rain at all, decided to follow Athrun instead. They checked in a single room only since credit cards, which were the only ones that they both have, were not accepted in the inn. Cagalli was kind of feeling uneasy with the situation that they are in so she decided to stay put on one end of the bed.

"Don't worry, I will never **EVER** lay a finger on you. Girls like you were not really my type," said Athrun seriously. He expected to hear an answer from Cagalli but nothing came.

"Hey, are you alright?" he added when he noticed that Cagalli had been shaking. He moved closer to her to take a better look, when he noticed that she was crying.

"Listen I didn't really mean what I said to you so you don't really have to pay attention to it," said Athrun, as he tried to comfort her.

"Will you just shut up? You're not helping at all," said Cagalli furiously.

"Fine, I was just trying to help," said Athrun. Not a single word was spoken between the two until,

"The rain's so refreshing. I really like it when it rains," said Athrun.

"What's so pretty in the rain?" muttered Cagalli.

"How do I explain it to someone like you? Well, when it rains it's like as if the surrounding is being washed and cleansed and after it rains it seems as if it's a great time to start anew," explained Athrun.

"What are you talking about?" said Cagalli.

"Why am I not surprised to hear a tomboy like you with no appreciation for the arts to say something like that? I just can't understand the reason why you don't like the rain at all," said Athrun.

"I don't hate the rain. It's just that it brings back painful memories," said Cagalli, and then there's silence again. Cagalli had been silent for almost half an hour and she doesn't even give any reply to Athrun's inquiries, until…

"What are you doing?" she said with an arched eyebrow.

"So now I finally got your attention," said Athrun, who was now taking off his clothes.

"You didn't answer my question. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she repeated.

"You didn't suppose that I'll take a bath with these clothes on," he said and then he went to the bathroom without even taking another look at Cagalli.

After a few minutes, Cagalli could already hear the splash of water coming from the bathroom. She then took some spare clothing from her briefcase and went to the bathroom located in the room opposite theirs. (**AN**: Since no one's using that room, she asked the clerk if she could use the bathroom there and luckily the clerk agreed. Just thought that you folks might want to know. Anyway back with the story.) When she got back, she saw Athrun lying on the bed who's wearing black khakis without any shirt on. She focused her attention on the foot of the bed as she passed him, for she knew that she'll definitely stare by just looking at him and knowing Athrun, he'll surely use this to piss her off. She sat in front of the electric fan to dry her hair when suddenly…

"Why are you avoiding me?" whispered Athrun in her ears, which sent shivers to her nerves. She calmed herself and made a good come back.

"I am not avoiding you," she said.

"Are you afraid that something might happen between the two of us tonight?" he said.

"The only thing that could happen between you and me is that my fists would cause a fracture to your brain and the next day I will watch you get buried six feet under. That's what's going to happen if you won't move away from me,"

"Aren't we short-tempered?"

"Will you put your shirt on? It's really annoying, you know,"

"Why? Afraid that you're imagination will run wild?"

"NO! I'm afraid that I'll have nightmares when I go to sleep," she said as she threw Athrun's shirt at him.

"Is that you're way of telling me how gorgeous I look?" upon hearing this Cagalli threw a pillow at him.

"Fine. I'll put it on. We don't want a "heinous" crime to happen here do we?" he said as he put on his shirt. After another moment of long silence between the two, Athrun finally broke the silence between them.

"Well I'm going to sleep here in the bed while you are going to sleep on the floor. I think there are some mattresses in the closet over there. I don't want to catch your I'm-always-late disease so don't you even dare get near to me," he said.

"You are the most idiotic, insensible man I know in the whole universe. As if I want to be near to you. I also don't want to get your I'm-the-most-arrogant-person-in-the-universe disease. I would have agreed on sleeping on the floor if only you didn't drag me all the way to that shrine," shouted Cagalli.

"Meaning?" said Athrun.

"There's no way that I'm going to sleep on the floor," said Cagalli.

"I also will not sleep on the floor," said Athrun.

"So what do you suggest should we do?" said Cagalli.

"We'll both sleep in the bed,"

"**WHAT?** Are you insane?"

"You want to sleep on the bed and so do I. This is the only solution to our problem," said Athrun. Cagalli realized that there really is no other way to solve their problem other than this. She then grabbed a pillow and placed it in the middle of the bed.

"There, this pillow will serve as a borderline. That's your space of the bed and this is mine. Don't you ever dare cross this line or else I'll make sure that you wouldn't be able to see the next sunrise," said Cagalli.

"I told you, I would never EVER touch you so stop imagining things which will surely never happen. Not now and not even in the future," said Athrun as he lied down on the bed. Cagalli also took of her shoes and lied down on her side of the bed. For the first fifteen minutes, she wasn't able to get some sleep since she's feeling a little conscious since she's sleeping in the same bed as Athrun is but since she's too tired she didn't notice that she already fell asleep.

Cagalli was in front of their house where many guards and maids were watching her play. It was in this place where she was allowed to play and nowhere else. She often plays by herself since she's not allowed to go out of the house and even if she asks the maids to play with her, they wouldn't agree since according to them, her father ordered them not to get too close with her. Manna was the only one who's always there for her. Her father never fails to send her presents during her birthday but he has never been into one of her parties. The sky was beginning to darken. She was growing tired of playing with her ball and suddenly she lost grip of it and it rolled out of the house. Despite of the warnings from everyone around her, she ran after her ball. It finally stopped rolling when it hit a wall. She was about to pick up the ball when a hand grabbed her and it covered her mouth with a handkerchief. Her view began to darken then everything went pitch black.

_She was five back then and that event forged the cage that she was forced to live in for fifteen years._

Cagalli could feel that she couldn't breath. She tried to free herself but it was no use. Her body was as cold as ice. _"Is it happening again? No I don't want to feel the pain again. I couldn't breath. Let me go,"_ her mind was shouting these words but she couldn't hear herself saying these things. Until finally when she was able to move her arm, did she hear her own voice.

Her eyes opened in an instant, but she couldn't see anything since everything around her is engulfed in darkness. She was about to rub her eyes to make sure that she is awake but instead of touching her eyes, she touched something soft instead. And only when she pulled it from her face did she found out the reason why she was having difficulty in breathing. The pillow, which was supposed to be their borderline, ended up on Cagalli's face making it difficult for her to breath in her dream. She felt relieved to find out that she's back in the same room but when she looked at Athrun's direction; she felt anger seeping through her. Athrun's hand was sprawled across Cagalli's shoulder and one of his legs was on top of Cagalli's knees.

"You freak. I thought you're never going to lay a finger on me. Put your hands away from me or else I'll make sure that you'll never wake up from your slumber," said Cagalli but Athrun seems like he wasn't able to hear a word she just said, instead he pulled her by the waist making their faces only one inch apart. Cagalli tried to break free but the more that she does, the tighter does Athrun grips her.

"Are you really asleep or are you trying to annoy me," said Cagalli as she tapped Athrun's cheeks but he gave no response. Cagalli felt really tired that she gave up fighting him.

"I'll make you pay first thing in the morning," said Cagalli and then she dozed off.

"_She fell for it,"_ thought Athrun as he watched Cagalli sleep peacefully. Her rhythmic breathing caused Athrun to feel relaxed and comfortable that he didn't notice that he had fallen asleep.

The heat from the sun's rays, which were passing through the window, woke up Cagalli. She looked around her to look for Athrun when she saw him smiling mischievously at her.

"What are you smiling at?" said Cagalli.

"Nothing. You should have seen yourself sleep last night. You looked cute when you're asleep. I thought no one should cross the borderline that you placed that's why I'm surprised when I woke up this morning to see you sleeping peacefully IN MY ARMS," said Athrun.

Cagalli flushed red at his words and oddly enough, she wasn't able to reply to his insult like what she always does. And due to a loss of words, she said, "You'll pay for this," and with that she opened the television and set it on its maximum volume.

"Are you nuts? Do you want everyone in here to sue us?" muttered Athrun as he lowered the TV's volume. He was about to turn it off when an airing news interested him.

_(Airing news)_

After waiting for pain-staking years, Lord Uzumi Attha has finally introduced to the world the future representative of Orb, Cagalli Yula Attha (a red-haired girl was shown waving to the press). In a press conference held yesterday, Ms. Attha has surprised the press with her ability to talk and address well. It seems as if she has taken after her father's trait. About a week before this, one should remember that Lord Uzumi has announced her daughter's engagement to the Chairman of Plants, Athrun Zala. The people are anxiously waiting for the day that the two will finally meet…

(End of News)

"She's perfect," exclaimed Cagalli. The girl, whoever she is, looks like someone who wouldn't disgrace the real Cagalli. She is happy that she has chosen Kisaka to be the one to pick the right girl to impersonate her. She was worried that he would reveal her plans to her father but he proved her wrong. _"My own father didn't even notice the difference between us. Well how could he? He's never even seen me before,"_ thought Cagalli.

"What perfect are you talking about? My problems are beginning to pile up. I need to do something to stop this stupid engagement," said Athrun.

"What do you plan to do?" said Cagalli, who was anxious to hear Athrun's sinister plan.

"Why should I tell you?" said Athrun insultingly.

"Because I might even help you," said Cagalli. She is willing to help him at any cost since she too wanted their engagement to end.

"**YOU** help me? That's the corniest joke I've ever heard. How can someone like you help me? But wait---- Yes you can. You can help me get together with your cousin," said Athrun indignantly.

"What cousin are you talking about? I don't have any cousins left," said Cagalli.

"Has the rain clogged your brain? Who would forget that she has a cousin with whom she is currently living with?" said Athrun sarcastically.

"You mean Natalie. Yes she's my cousin alright," said Cagalli remembering that she and Lacus are supposed to be cousins. _"That was close,"_

"So will you help me? You just said so a while ago," said Athrun.

"Of course-----I mean of course not. There's no way that I'm going to pair you up with my cousin she's too good for you. Why don't you just ask the council to cancel it? You are after all the Chairman of Plants," said Cagalli.

"Do you think I would have asked for your help if that is possible? Besides I need to show them someone who is more fitting for me to convince them to cancel the engagement. I should have expected this kind of answer from you. With or without your help I'm still doing it," said Athrun.

"Don't you dare hurt her or else I'll kill you for sure," warned Cagalli and Athrun answered with only a smile.

The rain has finally stopped and Athrun was able to get his car fixed.

"Hop on, I'll give you a ride home," said Athrun.

"And give you a chance to make a move on my cousin. No way," said Cagalli. But despite of her protests, Athrun was able to get her into the car after numerous blackmails. When they reached the place where Cagalli and Lacus were staying, they both went upstairs. When Cagalli was about to open the door with her duplicate key, the door was opened from the other side and it revealed a very worried Lacus.

"Where have you been last night? I'm so worried about you. Manna would kill me when something bad happened to you," exclaimed Lacus who is currently choking Cagalli with her firm hug.

"Who's Manna?" asked Athrun who has just appeared at the door.

"She's our grandmother," lied Cagalli.

"Athrun, thank you so much for bringing Yula home. I'm relieved that she's with you the whole time," said Lacus as she hugged Athrun.

"_This couldn't be happening,"_ thought Cagalli.

"OK. I think that's enough. Bye Zala, see you at the office," said Cagalli as she broke the two apart, pushed Athrun out of the door, and slammed it in his face.

"That was very rude you know," said Lacus.

"He deserves it," said Cagalli.

"Well I think I should go too," said Kira whom Cagalli didn't notice at all. She noticed a sad look on Kira's face as he bid them goodbye. Then something became clear to Cagalli. She ran after Kira whom she caught was already riding Athrun's car.

"Kira can I talk to you for a second?" said Cagalli.

"Sure," said Kira. Cagalli dragged him as far as possible from Athrun.

"Let me finish first before you react, OK?" said Cagalli.

"Sure. What is it?" said Kira.

"Here goes. I know that you like my cousin. You might ask how I know. Well, its because only a blind person wouldn't be able to see through your actions. You might wonder why I'm saying this to you. It's because you have a fierce rival against Natalie's heart and it's none other than your best friend. I know that it might be hard for you to fight him. It might mean that you're sacrificing your friendship with him for some girl. But wouldn't you regret the fact that you didn't fight for the girl that you love, that you gave her away to your friend to avoid trouble. What if you found out that she liked you as well? I don't like to see you regret over these things that's why I'm telling you all of these. And besides I'd rather see you with my cousin than **HIM**. Well, you can give your reaction now," said Cagalli.

After a moment of silence, Kira was able to reply with, "You really surprised me with what you have just said. But don't worry; I will put up a fight for her, and thanks for your support. Aren't you kind of biased? I know how much you hate Athrun,"

"Well, that's my other reason," confessed Cagalli.

"Just as I thought," said Kira.

"Do your best because I don't want to see my cousin ending up with that jerk," said Cagalli.

"I will," said Kira.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sorry if the ending is quite OOC. I really didn't have much time to think about any other ending because right now my brain is about to explode! Gomen!


	6. VOID

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GS or GSD.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

VOID

The three weeks that Cagalli had spent in Plants had passed quickly and she finds herself walking along those familiar corridors once again while Lacus had been talking about what happened to her yesterday when she met Athrun's parents while Cagalli, who acts as if she's very attentive to what she was saying, was really hoping that she'd stop talking about that topic because according to her latest count, it's the third time that Lacus has spoken about that topic the whole day. A few minutes later they parted ways to go to their respective office. When she entered Athrun's office he noticed that he wasn't there. She was about to leave the room when a note on his table caught her attention. The note says that Athrun left for an important meeting and the only thing that Cagalli has to do was to finish all of the paperwork that she wasn't able to finish in the past few days. She's already on the door when the phone rang.

"She picked up the phone and said, "Hello, this is Yula Mihara speaking,"

"It's me," said the other line and by the tone of his voice Cagalli was able to distinguish it to be Athrun.

"If you called just to tell me that I shouldn't touch your things while you were away, for as you said yesterday, they are more important than my own life, don't worry I won't. That's why you should go back to your work because I assure you that when you return your things would still be in one piece," she said without letting Athrun interrupt her.

"That's just one of the reasons why I called you. Anyway I would like to inform you that I wouldn't be back for two days…"

"_Thank God,"_ thought Cagalli.

"That's why I expect that all of the paperwork that you'll find in my desk would be finished when I returned. By the way, there are a few files, which are not yet sorted according to their contents that's why after finishing all of your paperwork, go to the archives and sort them according to what they are about. Is that clear?" he said, his voice never faltering it's commanding tone.

"Yes," said Cagalli gloomily and then she returned the phone.

"_First he leaves without even informing me and now he's asking me to finish all of THESE work in a matter of two days. At least I wouldn't be seeing him for two days that would be my consolation,"_ thought Cagalli.

She went to her desk and started working in front of the computer and wanting to finish all of her work in that very same day, she typed with inhumane speed that she too was surprised at her speed. She was in this state when a creak from the door surprised her.

"It sure is quiet here today," said Lacus as she placed what looks like more work for Cagalli on Athrun's desk.

"The devil wouldn't be showing up for two days so there will surely be peace and quiet in here," said Cagalli.

"Still speaking ill of him aren't you?" said Lacus as she arched an eyebrow at Cagalli.

"_Here we go again,"_ thought Cagalli.

"I know how you despise him Cagalli but please don't talk to him like that especially while he's away. I mean it's quite unfair to him because he wouldn't be able to defend himself," started Lacus.

"He doesn't have to defend himself from me because you were always acting like his lawyer in all of our arguments. I would have liked it if I could go on insulting Zala in front of you like this but unfortunately I can't because as you can see he left a lot of work for me and if I were you I would do the same and return to your office," she said. She was already growing tired of this kind of argument. Without further complaint, Lacus strode off and did as Cagalli said.

Due to the huge amount of work that Athrun has left her, she wasn't able to notice that it was already way past twelve and that she still hasn't had lunch yet but seeing the amount of work she still has to do she decided to skip lunch and continue doing her work.

At one point when she wasn't able to understand the data on one of the papers, she yelled like what she always did, "Hey Zala what the hell is this about," but when she turned towards Athrun's desk she saw nothing but an empty space. That's the time that she realized that she was INDEED solitary in that room. It does seem too quiet for her, not hearing the usual bickering between her and Athrun.

"I have to admit. It IS quite boring without him in here," she said with a sigh. Brushing those kinds of thoughts away from her head, she concentrated on the work in front of her.

It was already six in the evening when she was able to finish all of her paperwork. Lacus already called her to ask her to go home with her since Kira volunteered to take both of them home but she refused because of the pile of work she still has to do. When she went out of Athrun's room, she noticed that there are only very few people left working in the office. Grabbing a pack of biscuits, she went to the archives and began sorting the files with her. It's already eight thirty in the evening when she was able to finish all of her work. When she went out of the building, there are just a few number of cars passing by.

She began walking towards the waiting shed when the rain started falling.

Out of all her frustrations she yelled, "WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS KIND OF MISFORTUNE?" She stood there alone in the rain for quite some time as she stared at the sewage as water flowed in it. Suddenly, she noticed that it seemed as if the rain has finally stopped but when she looked at the opposite side of the street it was still raining furiously and when she looked up, she saw a black umbrella covering her from the rain but she was more surprised to find out who was holding the umbrella for her.

"YOU!" she said as she stares at Athrun who was eyeing her questioningly. She was surprised to hear that her voice, upon noticing his presence, sounded jubilant rather than disappointed.

"Have you really gone out of your mind? Staying here all soaked up in the rain in this cold weather? Here hold this," he said as he motioned Cagalli to take the umbrella from him. He took of his jacket and placed it on top of Cagalli's shoulders and then he took the umbrella from her.

"There that should keep you warm," he said.

But instead of thanking him, Cagalli said, "What are you doing here? I thought that you wouldn't be back for two days,"

"Something unexpected happened so the meeting was postponed and I rushed here as fast as I can to make sure that you wouldn't wreak my things up,"

"Don't worry your greatness. All of your things are still in one shape not to mention that I have succeeded in doing the arduous job that you assigned to me,"

"Let's get you home," he then led Cagalli to his convertible. Cagalli was kind of feeling a little guilt inside of her because she was the reason why one of Athrun's seats is now dripping wet. Athrun turned off the air conditioner when he noticed that Cagalli had been shaking. Cagalli hugged Athrun's jacket tighter to induce more warmth from it.

"When they were already in front of Cagalli's apartment she said, "Don't worry about the jacket, I'll find a replacement for it somehow."

Athrun smiled at her and said, "Don't worry about that. All I want you to do is get plenty of rest because a sick secretary wouldn't be helping me that much in work," he said it in more of a joking manner rather than in an insulting way. He patted her head before he left her with one last look.

Cagalli stood there as she watched Athrun's car get out of sight. _"I guess I like it better when he's around. Even though we argue sometimes it's fun that way. I guess I find his company to be quite…amusing, "_ she thought as she smiled at herself.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Yeah I know, it's kind of lame because it's like almost dawn when I was writing this and my brain wasn't functioning properly not to mention that something terrible happened to me in school, so my world currently needs repair. But I hope that wouldn't make you stop from reading this fic because when I know that someone reads my fic, I felt motivated to continue with this fic although I already felt like leaving this one. But on the contrary I'm not that kind of person because I don't like to leave things unfinished.

By the way, I would like to thank all of those who reviewed the previous chapter. It was really fun reading all of your reviews and I am quite amazed that I've got more reviews this time. Oh well! I still hope to hear from all of you.

Sorry if I wouldn't be able to enumerate all of your names here because like what I have just told you, I'm missing a screw right now and I'm still looking for it. By the way, please read my other fic **CHANGE OF CHARACTER. **It's all right if you won't review but I would love to hear a piece of your mind about it. Thanks for the continued support!


	7. Something new, Something different

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GS or GSD.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Something new, Something different

It was yet another busy morning in Plants. Everyone was trying to get to work and the morning rush has already taken its toll to some persons. One of the very few persons who were not frantically excited to start the day was Athrun. It would be another busy day for him because not everyone has the guts and the stamina to run a country like Plants. But for him, it was like a routine that he has learned to accept and eventually like although it wasn't his own intentions to run a country. He wasn't able to get enough sleep last night because he was troubled by the thoughts of a certain blonde whom he had just saved from having pneumonia the previous night. Up until morning he was thinking about her condition after getting soaked in the rain for a very long time. He tried to brush away these thoughts but it was in vain. The next morning he was yet again worried by another thought, for this time he was trying to find a reason why he had been worrying about HER when she meant nothing to him. And due to these unwanted thoughts, he came to work looking more haggard than usual. When he entered his office, it seems like his greatest fear has happened. There was an empty seat at the corner of his room whose only occupant was his secretary. It was very unusual for her to be late because she hates the idea of her boss teasing her for being incompetent. He felt his heart beat faster. His first reaction was to run to the only person who might know where she is but as soon as he opened the door, there was the person he was about to look for, the same angelic face that always greeted him with warmth.

He grabbed her hand and said, "Natalie, do you know where Mihara is? It's not like her to be late like this,"

"I'm sorry but Yula couldn't come to work this morning. She caught fever last night and the doctor advised her to stay in bed even though she was very much against it. I would have stayed home and looked after her but I have to accompany Kira to a conference. I just came here to tell you this. I hope you'll understand her situation," she didn't wait for Athrun's reply since Kira already told her that they were about to leave.

Athrun was left standing there, trying to sort out his thoughts. Inside his brain, was a battle of thoughts, whether he would just go on with the day and try to get things done all by himself or if he should go and visit Cagalli. He soon got impatient of thinking and decided to act on what he knew is right. He grabbed his coat and went to his car. He drove as fast as he can to Cagalli's place. He was about to open the door to her apartment, when he suddenly stopped. He suddenly realized what he had just done. He acted recklessly and he allowed his feelings to overcome him. He left a pile of important work just to visit a girl whom he had never felt a special inclination to. He was trying to find a rational explanation to his actions, when he heard someone moan from inside. He hurriedly entered the room and then he saw Cagalli lying unconscious on the floor. He touched her forehead but immediately drew back his hands after being burned by the heat. He carried her to her room and laid her softly in her bed. He took a damp cloth and placed it on her forehead.

The coldness of the cloth awoke her. "Is that you Zala? What on earth are you doing here?"

"You shouldn't talk just go back to sleep so that you'll get better soon," said Athrun.

"I will if you'll explain the reason why you're here instead of doing your job, CHAIRMAN," she said.

"But will you promise me that you'll take a rest after I explained it?" said Athrun.

"I promise,"

"Natalie told me that you have a fever that's why you wouldn't be coming to work today. I thought that since I wouldn't be able to get much done since you're not around, it would be better if I come here and see how you're doing," he lied.

"Really? That reason sounded too nice for you Zala,"

"By the way, what were you doing lying there in the floor a while ago?"

"I was just trying to get a drink when I suddenly felt dizzy and then everything went black. And when I woke up, I saw you,"

He aligned her pillow and said, "Now, as promised, you should go back to sleep,"

"I will but my stomach wouldn't let me until I fill it up,"

"Just stay put and I'll try to fix something up for you,"

Minutes later, Athrun came back with a hot and luscious soup with him. He helped Cagalli to sit up and placed the tray on her lap.

She took a few spoonfuls, but after noticing that Athrun was staring at her she said, "It's not nice to stare at people why they are eating you know,"

"Why not?" he said.

"Because it makes them feel uneasy,"

"Do I make you feel uneasy?"

"Very much and it would be nice if you'll pretend that I'm not here and try to find something that will occupy you,"

"Why should I? Besides it's fun to watch you like this,"

"You do realize that I'm not feeling well, Zala. And even though how much I would have wanted to hit you I couldn't because I don't have the strength to do so. So it would be nice if you'll just leave me in peace,"

"Is this how you repay me after I helped you?"

"Is this you're way of curing a sick person. By making them angry?"

"On the contrary, I was trying to cheer you up,"

"Funny, but I don't feel any happier at the moment rather I felt very ticked by the presence of some unwanted person that I might end up jumping out of the window,"

Athrun patted her cheek and said, "At least now you're back to normal,"

Athrun took leave when Cagalli's fever went down. Before leaving he gave her a few pointers and said, "Remember to take your medicine every six hours. I left some of the soup in the table in case you get hungry. I have just phoned Natalie and she told me that she's already on her way here so there's no need for you to worry,"

"I get your point already Zala. And will you stop acting like you're my mother. You're over exaggerating. I'm fine now and the only thing that you should worry about now is the amount of work that has piled up on you and how you're going to fix that,"

Athrun patted her head and said, "Get well soon. It sure is awkward without action in the office,"

Cagalli held both of his hands and said, "Have I not known you, I would have thought that you're starting to like me Zala," sure enough, Cagalli felt better at this point that she felt like teasing him.

Athrun smiled at her and then he pulled her to a tight embrace and said, "Don't get over yourself Mihara we still have a whole lot of time. Who knows, we might actually end up together," He pulled her away from him and smiled at her. It was Cagalli's turn to be bothered by a lot of thoughts when Athrun jerked her head and said, "Don't tell me that you actually thought that I meant what I said,"

Cagalli hit him back and said, "You really don't have anything better to do but to piss me off Zala. I can't understand how you find joy in teasing me." She then slammed the door at his face. Athrun smiled at himself and thought, _"I'm glad that she's back to her old self. It sure is boring without her around,"_

Athrun met Lacus on his way out. They were very close to each other but Athrun wasn't able to notice her. Lacus noticed that Athrun was smiling to himself as he walked pass her. She then thought, _"I have never seen him this happy. I wonder what might have Cagalli done this time?"_

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I don't know how well I did this time because I'm really at a lost right now not to mention that school's getting the better of me. It really is getting more and more chaotic in school as each day passes by. It's like getting killed over and over again or like being tortured relentlessly for a week. To make things short, please tell me what do you think about this chapter. It's my way of assessing myself. THANKS!


	8. A sudden turn of events

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GS or GSD.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A sudden turn of events

As the days pass by, Cagalli was beginning to notice something different on the way that Athrun and Lacus treats each other. The sparkle in Athrun's eyes every time he sees Lacus has now vanished and was now replaced by Athrun avoiding an eye contact with Lacus, which happens to be true in Lacus' case as well. Much to her disappointment, Athrun seems like he has lost the energy to argue with Cagalli. This is something that she missed, although she hates to admit it, for recently Cagalli managed to win in all of their arguments while Athrun resolutely surrenders to her without uttering any word of protest. The only person who doesn't seem to notice this is Kira. He still thinks that something romantic is happening between Athrun and Lacus although that fire of love was just something that their playful imaginations had made and it merely didn't exist. That's why every time that he sees Lacus and Athrun about to see each other; he begins to make excuses so that he would be able to avoid the scene immediately. On one occasion that these excuses had been happening frequently, Cagalli decided to confront him.

"What's the matter with you?" Cagalli said as she pulled Kira by the wrist to make him face her.

"There's nothing wrong with me, so stop worrying about me," said Kira.

"Don't lie to me. I can see very well that there's something bothering you. If it's about Athrun and Natalie, you could tell me all about it so that I can help you,"

"Even if I tell you, there's nothing that's going to change what they're feeling for each other,"

"Unlike you, I'm not going to just stand there and watch her fall for him. I think that I made it very clear to you that I don't like my cousin getting along with that monster,"

"I know that it's not right to give up that easily but I'm starting to lose hope,"

"Then don't give up," she said. Although he was slightly surprised at her words, Kira couldn't help but think that Cagalli actually have a point. His eyes softened as he stared at her. _"Why is he looking at me like that?" _thought Cagalli. Then, Kira pulled Cagalli by the waist and hugged her firmly in front of numerous employees who stopped at what they were doing just to look at them.

"Thanks. That made me feel better," he said. Kira then planted a kiss on her cheek, which made her blush furiously.

"Thanks. You're a good friend," he said as he left Cagalli.

" _I guess that means that he's alright now,"_ thought Cagalli.

When Cagalli went to Athrun's office, she found him deep in thought that he didn't even notice her coming in. She dropped the documents that she has just finished on his table, which made him snap back to his senses.

"I have finished these reports and all you need to do is to check them, CHAIRMAN," she was about to leave his room when he said, "Wait Mihara, there's something else that I would like to ask you to do for me," Cagalli seated herself on one of the chairs facing Athrun's table and said, "I'm listening."

"Well, I don't know how to say this… but could you…" he was stuttering.

"Will you stop stuttering and tell me what exactly is it that you want from me. I don't have all day you know," she snapped at him.

He gathered all his courage and said, "Will you meet up with me tomorrow?"

"But tomorrow's Saturday. If your brain needs a reality check then let me remind you that normally Saturday is a no working day, meaning people get to have fun on that day and to be able to escape from their work even for just one day. And may I inform you, in case you didn't notice, that you and I are both human beings who need to get some rest to be prepared for the day ahead of us. That's why I'm telling you now that there's no way that I'll be going to work tomorrow, and my decision is final,"

"Who told you that I'm asking you to go here and work in the first place?" Athrun snapped back at her.

"But I thought… Well if it has nothing to do with work then why should I meet up with you tomorrow then?"

"Well… I just need someone to talk to about something REALLY important. As far as I know I can't talk about it to Kira neither to my parents that's why I'm left with one option and that is you,"

"Well if you have something important to tell me, then why not tell it now. Don't worry I'm a good listener,"

"I can't tell you all about it now. So will you meet with me tomorrow?" he hated himself for asking her to do him a favor. Athrun sounded like he does have a very big problem, which left Cagalli with no choice but to accept.

"I think I can but only in the afternoon. I have something important to do in the morning," she said as she remembered that she's supposed to meet with Kisaka on Saturday morning.

"Fine with me. So it's Saturday then. I'll meet you at twelve at the fountain in Central park then. You may now return to your work, Mihara,"

When they were going home, Athrun insisted on giving Cagalli and Lacus a ride home but Cagalli was defiant that she'd rather walk home than ride home with Athrun. Lacus on the other hand decided that she'd accept Athrun's offer since they have something very important to talk about. A couple of minutes later Cagalli was left there as she watched Athrun's car get out of sight. She was starting to regret the fact that her pride got her into bigger trouble when she saw a bright light illuminated from behind her. When she turned to look around she saw a black Chevrolet and a strikingly familiar brunette as its driver.

"You're quite stubborn aren't you?" said Kira.

"Yeah and I mean what I said back there," she said.

"But I suppose that you actually don't know all the streets and alleyways here in Plants do you?"

"Yeah. Sometimes my pride really gets me into trouble,"

"I can see that," said Kira and with that he offered to take Cagalli home. They spent their time together in complete silence.

"So what do you plan to do about THEM?" started Cagalli.

"I really have no such thing like a plan. The only thing that I'll be doing is be myself and if she and I really are not meant to be then I'll just be happy for the two of them. After all she's going to end up with my best friend who I know will surely take good care of her," replied Kira. Hearing his words, made Cagalli a little guilty about the things that she has done just to separate them.

"I guess you're right. Maybe we should just let whatever it is that would happen to happen," she said with a sigh.

"I'm glad that you finally got my point," said Kira.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she said as she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing. I just found out lately that it's not that easy to make your decision change,"

"That's only because I try to consider both sides of the story before making any conclusions," said Cagalli, not wanting to lose the battle with Kira.

When they arrived in front of her apartment, they saw Athrun and Lacus saying goodbye to each other. Cagalli felt relieved to see that they headed straight to their apartment. Cagalli bid goodbye to Kira and she watched as his car began to disappear. When she turned towards Athrun and Lacus' direction she saw the two locked in each other's arms and were so close to each other, although she said a while ago that she'd just let Athrun and Lacus be, she can't help but remember the bad impressions that Athrun has made on her. She immediately thought of something so that this "insanity" would be stopped. She went to the brink of the side of the street where she strongly whacked the heel of her shoe causing it to break. She then let out a cry of pain, catching the attention of Athrun and Lacus thus causing them to move away from each other.

"Ouch, it hurts," said Cagalli as she mimicked the cry of a girl who was wounded. Lacus quickly went to Cagalli's aid.

"What happened to you?" asked Lacus.

"I broke my heel that's why I got out of balanced and it seems like my ankle was broken," she said.

"Let me see that," said Lacus and when she touched Cagalli's ankle, Cagalli let out a scream of pain.

"I'm sorry did that hurt?" said Lacus.

"Let me see that," said Athrun who sounded concerned rather than irritated. When he touched Cagalli's ankle, Cagalli immediately shoved his hand away.

"You're making it hurt more," she said.

"I don't feel any bump in here. I think you're lying," said Athrun.

"What made you think that? Why would I make up a story like that? Besides, I'm the one who's hurt not you so how would you feel its pain. It's easy for you to say that I'm making it up since you don't know how it feels to have a broken ankle," she said, tears are beginning to form in her eyes. _"I'm such a great actress,"_ she thought.

"Fine let's stop this already," said Athrun as he carried Cagalli in his arms.

"What are you doing? Put me down. I can walk by myself," she said.

"As far as I know it's not advisable to let someone with a broken bone to walk by herself, so whether you like it or not I'm carrying you," he said.

Cagalli didn't like what Athrun was doing for her because it's making her feel guilty. She could smell the perfume that he used and for her she didn't like their closeness to each other, much more the kindness that he's showing to her. When they reached their apartment, Athrun placed her in a sofa and placed ice in a bucket where he placed her feet. He then began to massage her ankle while Lacus watched closely.

"There, does it still hurt," he said.

"A little," she managed to say in a little voice. Athrun's hands were very light and were doing a great job in making her ankle feel better, even though the whole broken ankle scene was just a lie.

"I should be leaving now. Don't let her walk by herself because it might cause the damage to become worse," he said before he left them.

"Athrun is such a gentleman. It would be very hard to find someone like him. Don't you think so?" said Lacus when Athrun was out of sight.

"He just did what he's supposed to do," said Cagalli.

"He would be a very good husband to you Cagalli," said Lacus.

"Will you cut that out? That idea creeps me out. Besides he wouldn't have to marry me because I know that he's so into you now,"

"Don't tell me that you're one of those who thinks that Athrun and I are a couple?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Were not. We're just friends,"

"Come on Lacus. You don't have to be shy with me. Besides I have recently been able to accept the fact that it's possible that you'd end up with him,"

"I'm telling you the truth. We're just friends. Have I not mentioned earlier that we have something to talk about? That gossip was what we talked about. It has spread throughout the office that's why recently we've been feeling awkward when we're together. You might have just misinterpreted our actions, but the truth is that we're just friends,"

"But weren't you about to kiss him a while ago? Doesn't that mean that you like him?" protested Cagalli.

"So that's why you broke your heel and made it look like an accident. We weren't doing anything like that. I accidentally tripped and Athrun was able to catch me before I fall. From the distance that you were from it might seem like we're about to kiss or something but we're not because were just friends,"

"I would have been happier if you have not told me all about that, because now, I have to worry about him and the stupid engagement again," sighed Cagalli.

"You'll just have to believe in me when I told you that Athrun's a great guy and that you'll make a great couple," knowing Lacus, Cagalli decided not to argue anymore because Lacus would surely press the matter more if she did.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Yey! Another long story. I just hope I did fine. By the way, thanks for the great reviews. I can't thank all of you enough. Some of you might be wondering as to the meaning of this fic's title and want to get some explanation but I'm afraid that has to wait because I still have to think of how to insert the explanation in one of the chapters. Hope you could all wait for that one. But on top of it all thanks for the great support!!!


	9. The present and the past

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GS or GSD.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The present and the past

Cagalli woke up extremely early on Saturday since she's supposed to meet Kisaka at a café called De Chateau at nine in the morning. The first thing that she did was to look for Lacus since she's the one who's supposed to cook their breakfast but instead of finding her, she found a note posted on the refrigerator. The note says that Lacus left Cagalli's breakfast on the table and that she would be coming home late since she has something very important to do. Due to the heavy traffic, Cagalli arrived an hour late at their meeting place.

Kisaka started their conversation with, "How likely of you to be late? So how are you and your FIANCÉ doing?"

Cagalli got ticked by the question and replied with, "I thought you have something important to tell me. Don't tell me that's it,"

Kisaka chose to get to the point and said, "Don't worry about Orb. Everything that you've planned is going on smoothly,"

"So how is she doing?" said Cagalli as she referred to the girl who has taken her place as the Princess of Orb.

"She's fine. Actually she acts more like a princess than you do,"

"Am I supposed to be happy about that?"

"So how long do you plan to keep this up?"

"By the way, there's a slight change of plan. I think I would have to stay here a little longer because it might be suspicious if Lacus and I would suddenly vanish after working here for a few months. Did anyone suspect her to be fake?"

"No one suspects her since your own father believes that she's his daughter. But he did got suspicious when he saw her not wearing your mother's ring," said Kisaka as he pointed at the ring on Cagalli's necklace.

"What did she say?"

"She said that she's keeping it somewhere safe since she's afraid that she'll lost something very important. Pretty clever isn't it?"

"Just keep a close watch on her. I don't want anything unprecedented to happen,"

"Don't worry she's got a clean record and I'm watching her like a hawk,"

"But I still don't understand why she accepted to do this. I mean there might be a good reason why she accepted to do a crazy thing like this,"

"We found her living on one of the areas ravaged by war and the first time that I laid eyes on her I'm certain that there's something in her which makes her capable of doing this. When I presented the idea to her, she immediately agreed. She said that by doing this she's certain to make some changes even if it's only for a short period of time. She has no family left and fortunately everybody welcomed her warmly in Orb,"

Kisaka changed the topic and said; "You know what I find it funny how you ended up being Athrun Zala's secretary when all you wanted was to get away from him. So was there any interesting event that has transpired between the two of you?"

"Aside from the fact that he never stops on torturing me, we've never been on friendly terms,"

Kisaka was serious again and said, "Are you certain that there's no way that no one would be able to recognize you here in Plants?"

"I'm sure since father has done everything in his power to suppress every information about me from the media and from himself,"

FLASHBACK 

_It was Cagalli's first day in school. She anxiously left their house on that morning but when she returned she was gloomier than ever. Manna approached her and said, "What's the matter Princess? Aren't you glad that you're finally going to school?"_

_The four-year-old Cagalli said, "Is everyone in school always like that Manna? When I first entered the room, they were very happy to see me but when I have introduced myself, they started to move away from me. Even our teacher was cautious when she's with me,"_

_After that conversation, Manna related to Lord Uzumi everything that has transpired earlier and the next day, Cagalli quitted school and was home schooled until college. Her father hired the best teachers for her and because of the trauma caused by that event Cagalli rarely goes out of their house and contented herself by playing with her toys._

_She was fifteen when she first met Lacus Clyne. She was having her History class in their library when Manna entered and introduced her to Lacus. "Cagalli meet Ms. Lacus Clyne. She will be staying and studying here with you so it would be nice if you'll get acquainted with each other,"_

_Since Cagalli had not been around a lot of people, Lacus made the first move to befriend her. "So do you mind touring me around Orb? It's my first time here so I'm not very familiar with the place,"_

"_I'm sorry but I don't think I would be of any help since I have never been around Orb too, or anywhere else other than our house for that matter,"_

"_That's too bad. You should see the world it's full of amazing things and the people are nice too," said Lacus as she danced around the room._

_Lacus introduced to Cagalli the world beyond the iron gates of their house. She showed her pictures of different places and she liberated her about different things. After 11 years of being stuck in their house, Cagalli was once again anxious to see the world and Lacus helped her with it. They would sneak out of the house when everyone thinks that they were well kept in the house. They'll wear disguises and use other names when they're outside. But they never went too far in fear that someone will find out what they have been doing. Being a daughter of a very important person, Lacus understands Cagalli's feelings and she aided her in every way possible. Once when they have accidentally stayed out too long, Manna caught them. They were reprimanded but she agreed to allow them to go out of the house on the condition that she would accompany them._

_On one evening when Cagalli went out of bed to get a drink, she overheard Manna and Kisaka's conversation in their library._

"_When will he have the courage to see her?" said Manna._

"_I don't know for it seems like Lord Uzumi still hasn't recovered from the death of his wife after giving birth to Cagalli. I know that it's very hard for him to face Cagalli since," said Kisaka._

"_But that's not enough reason to avoid her. He could call her or write her a letter. I don't want them to act like a complete stranger towards each other,"_

"_I know that but we both know that he's just being careful. He doesn't want to put her life in danger by making contact with her. He was still traumatized after Cagalli was kidnapped and I think he's just making sure that not another loved one will die because of him,"_

_Tears began to form in Cagalli's eyes. The questions that had been clouding her mind finally got its answers but those answers didn't bring her anything other than pain. She thought it unfair for her father to treat her like that. A sudden wave of emotion clouded her perception and the only thing that she wanted to do was to escape from everything related to his father or her past. That's how her plan was formulated._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Their conversation lasted for a good three hours. Cagalli quickly went to Central Park because knowing Athrun, she knows that he's someone who doesn't like to be kept waiting. When she arrived at the fountain, the only thing that she found was a flock of birds drinking in the fountain. She was about to move closer to the fountain, when someone covered her eyes and whispered, "Guess who?"

She took of his hands from her eyes and said, "Stop acting like a child Zala and let's get to the point. Why don't you tell me the reason why you called me here so that we can go on with our own plans for today?" She was about to add something more to annoy Athrun but she was silenced when Athrun handed her a bouquet of carnations.

"Is this some kind of a bribe Zala? Because if this is, then I should inform you that I'm not easily bribed by such petty flowers,"

"Who in the world told you that this is a bribe?" said Athrun.

"It's not? Then why are you giving this to me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm giving this to you because I wanted to. It's as simple as that,"

All of his actions could only mean one thing. She hated herself for asking but she knew that she had to. "Do I get the picture right or are we actually on a date?"

Athrun smiled at her. It's not the usual insulting smile that he gives her because this one is an honest one, a smile coming from the heart. " WE ARE ON A DATE,"

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

There were minimal AC scenes because I made this chapter to FINALLY make everything clear to you. I know that some of you find it hard to understand my plot and I hope that this chapter finally got all of your questions answered but if not then feel free to ask me. Don't worry, I'll make up to all of you on the next chapter. I can see how their date would come about and it's already being formulated in this wacky brain of mine. HAHAHA!!! Well I hope to hear from you all! Because if not, I would feel really terrible :-)


	10. Of Dates and Meetings

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GS or GSD.

**IMPORTANT:** Italicized words, phrases or sentences show Cagalli's thoughts.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Of Dates and Meetings

Cagalli was already at the park and was looking for Athrun when someone tapped her on the back. When she turned around, she saw Athrun who looks stunningly cute in informal clothes. His hands were outstretched as he motioned Cagalli to take the bouquet he's holding.

"What's this for?" said Cagalli upon taking the bouquet.

"Flowers for you!" said Athrun.

"Why are you giving me this?" she said since she's starting to get freaked out by Athrun's uncanny behavior.

"Aren't guys supposed to give flowers to a girl on their date?" said Athrun, then the situation was cleared to Cagalli.

"You mean, we're on a date?" shouted Cagalli, catching everyone's attention.

"Of course we are. I asked you out remember?" said Athrun. Cagalli then started recalling yesterday's events but no matter how hard she tried she can't find the scene where Athrun asked her out. Then after remembering how ignorant Athrun is about the proprieties of the normal world, she was able to get an idea as to when and how he asked her out.

"Let me get this straight, were you asking me out when you told me that you have something really important to tell me yesterday?" said Cagalli.

"Of course I am," was Athrun's reply.

"_Geez, this guy is hopeless. I might as well teach him a few Dating 101."_

"Listen Zala, I know that you're totally ignorant of how people normally live but I didn't thought that you were this dumb," said Cagalli.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Athrun who was insulted by Cagalli's remark.

"You see, there's no way that any girl, no matter how sensible or intelligent she might be, could actually mistake your very formal request yesterday to be something like asking her out on a date,"

"Why did you say so?"

"Because…it's too formal. If you really want to ask someone out, then get to the point. It's easier that way and it's also better if ever your request would be rejected,"

"But…it's my first time in this kind of thing. So how do you suppose should I know this?" snapped Athrun.

"Haven't you tried asking Kira?"

"Heck no! It would be too embarrassing,"

"So where are we going now?"

"Before anything else, let me make something clear to you. I didn't ask you out merely because I have some affection for you. I only asked you out so that you can enlighten me on how this dating thing is to be done. Further more, our relationship should remain as formal as it had been before," said Athrun.

"Simply put, you want me to pretend that we're on a date so that you'll have first hand information on how it's supposed to be done?" said Cagalli.

"That's a better way of putting it," said Athrun.

"Why are you doing this?" said Cagalli as she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Well…you see…my parents informed me that my fiancé would be coming pretty soon and that I need to be as courteous to her as possible. And sooner or later, we have to go out and get to know each other since we'll have to spend the rest of our lives with each other. I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of my future wife so I need to know how things are usually done," said Athrun who was slightly fidgeting since he was so embarrassed to ask this kind of favor from Cagalli.

"You don't want to make a fool of yourself in front of your future wife huh? If you only knew…"

"So you're fine with marrying her now? What happened to the insults that you said about her when I first entered your room? And as far as I know, you really despise this idea," said Cagalli. She was wishing that Athrun would hate this proposition as much as she does so that the probability that their marriage wouldn't take place would be higher.

"I thought about it and with my parent's insight, I realized that the idea's not that bad. They told me that it's not hard to get along with Cagalli. Besides, I'm doing this for the people as well. It wouldn't hurt if I gave up one thing or another since I really don't have any power to make my own choices," said Athrun, his tone sounded hurt.

"Well, let's get a head start and think about where we should go," said Cagalli to lighten the mood.

After much arguing, Cagalli and Athrun were able to decide to spend the whole day in the amusement park. They thought about going to a bazaar or a shop but since both were not big fans of shopping they decided to do something adventurous, which led them to the theme park.

Since Athrun is a well-known person, he has to wear shades and a cap but it didn't lessened his good looks in any way possible. No matter how much Cagalli would like to disagree that Athrun does look good, she can't help but think that it's possible for Athrun to have a lot of fan girls running after him. She often steal glances at Athrun and much to her content, he wasn't able to catch her in the act.

The instant that they reached the theme park, Cagalli started pulling Athrun to different rides, leaving no time for Athrun to utter any word of argument. Cagalli told him earlier that it's not right to go against the girl's wishes when they're on a date. This will only get her intimidated making the experience less enjoyable. Cagalli said that he should just pretend that he's also having fun no matter how much he dislikes it. The first ride that they went to was the pirate ship. The ride wasn't that scary but Cagalli took the leisure to join the crowd in their shouting while Athrun just sat their as he secretly laughs as to how Cagalli's acting so unlady like.

The rest of their day wasn't spent purely on the rides. Sometimes they would just be walking around as they share on a single cotton candy, which Cagalli insisted that Athrun should try. Athrun was hesitant to try the sweet at first but in the long run; he was able to enjoy it as well. When their stomachs began to grumble, they decided to eat in a nearby fast food chain. They were sure that they gave their orders very clearly that's why they were so surprised when they saw a waiter place a huge size platter on their table. It was filled with food of several varieties. The food was not the problem rather it was the thought that they should share the food that was creeping them out.

"Excuse me, I think you gave us the wrong food. This is not what we ordered," said Athrun when the waiter came with the platter.

"It's true that this is not your order sir but our diner currently has a special promo for lovers like you two so we decided to let you try our latest offer," said the waiter. Cagalli suddenly looked up towards the waiter after hearing her words. It was not what she said that made Cagalli look up rather it was because of how familiar her voice sounded. Cagalli's face was filled with awe when she saw who the waiter really was. The waiter seemed to notice the look on her face and flashed a smile at her, and then she took off.

"Murrue Ramius! What's she doing here? She should be in Orb trying to hide the fact that I'm not there. Kisaka didn't tell me anything about her coming over here,"

"I guess, we have to share this food then," said Athrun, snapping Cagalli from her thoughts.

"Huh? What were you saying?" said Cagalli.

"I said, we have to share this food since the store insisted that we try their latest promo,"

"What? Are they insane?"

"I think they thought that we're…lovers,"

"Which we're not! They didn't even give us two chopsticks. Don't tell me that we're supposed to share the same food AND the same utensil?"

"Shall we find another place then?" Cagalli thought about the suggestion but the grumbling of her stomach told her that it couldn't wait any longer.

"Even if we want to, we can't. I'm too hungry to even stand up," said Cagalli.

"Yeah, me too," said Athrun.

"Let's eat then," said Cagalli. She picked up the chopstick and placed a generous amount of food on her mouth. She took some more food and asked Athrun to open his mouth but Athrun appeared a little distressed about what's happening.

"What's the matter?" said Cagalli.

"I'm not really hungry, so why don't you eat up and I'll wait till your done," said Athrun. Cagalli saw that he was lying and got a little pissed when an idea of what Athrun might be insecure about came to her head.

"Why? You can't use the chopstick that I just used? Afraid that some germs might get you killed?" snapped Cagalli.

"No it's not that," said Athrun.

"Then what is it?"

"Well…I can't use the chopstick that you used because…because…if I do…it will seem that…we kissed…indirectly," said Athrun who was having a hard time choosing the right words. Athrun's idea was too embarrassing for Cagalli to imagine that she blushed furiously. Although Athrun does have a little point there, she couldn't stand having him starve just because of her.

That's why she scooped a generous amount of food and said to him, "You will eat this food no matter how it might appear, because if you won't I'll beat you up just to make you open your mouth." Cagalli looked really scary that's why Athrun was left with no choice but to open his mouth.

"There, it's not that hard isn't it?" said Cagalli and all that Athrun could do was turn crimson red.

Athrun doesn't seem to lighten up a bit so Cagalli said, "Listen to me, there are certain things that might appear like a kiss but they're actually not. Like for instance, in CPR you place your lips on to the lips of another but that's not a kiss. It's just something necessary to save a person's lives. And if that's not even considered as a kiss then what more if we just shared the same spoon or fork," and sure enough, Athrun began to lighten up and they were able to eat as lightly as they like.

They were walking around the theme park as they thought about what ride to try next when an old man grabbed their hands and pulled them to some funny ride. He shoved them inside a boat, which is shaped like a swan and told them to enjoy the ride.

As they were traversing through the river Cagalli said, "What ride is this?"

"I think it's the Tunnel of Love," said Athrun nonchalantly.

"WHAT?"

"What's the matter? What is this ride all about anyway?"

"This ride is something that only couples are supposed to try. That's the reason why it's called the Tunnel of Love. But I don't have any idea what actually happens in here so we'll have to find out for ourselves later."

"I hope no one saw me entering this ride."

After a minute of waiting Cagalli concluded that this particular ride was actually very boring. You'll just have to sit there and listen to mellow music. The tunnel was a bit dark but at the same time, it was bright enough to allow her to see Athrun. She was getting sleepy when she saw that the couple in front of them was doing something out of the ordinary. Cagalli rubbed her eyes to see clearly and sure enough her eyes didn't fool her. Because there in front of them, the young couple was busy caressing each other and was lost in their own world.

"I wouldn't mind if they look for a more appropriate place to do that," 

She shifted her gaze at Athrun, when he suddenly pulled her by the waist causing their faces to be inches apart. He lightly caressed her cheek before he whispered, "Do you want to do something exciting?" Cagalli grabbed her bouquet and whammed it straight at Athrun. She pushed him aside and threw him a look, which says: Stay away from me. You pervert!

Athrun then started laughing and said, "You actually thought that I was going to do something to you! You should have seen your face. It was hilarious."

"You better shut up if you don't want to be thrown out of this boat Zala," snapped Cagalli.

The day was coming to an end and there's one last thing that Athrun wanted to do. He dragged Cagalli to a photo booth and shoved her inside.

"What are we doing here?" said Cagalli.

"We're going to have our picture taken," said Athrun.

"I know that. What I wanted to know is why?"

" I want to have a memento,"

"You sure you're not going to use it to blackmail me?"

"If there's anyone that's going to be blackmailed, that would be me,"

Athrun inserted a coin and the machine started counting from 1 to 10. Athrun removed his cap and shades and told Cagalli to smile. Cagalli positioned herself beside Athrun so that they were standing side by side. Much to her surprise, Athrun went behind her, wrapped his arms on her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Cagalli was about to argue but the countdown was almost finished so she decided to place both her hands on Athrun's hands and smile at the camera. Her questions would have to be answered later.

When the picture was developed, Athrun couldn't help but admire how it came out. "Don't we look good together? No wonder, a lot of people mistook us as a couple." He said.

"Give me that," said Cagalli as she snatched the picture from Athrun's hands. After seeing the picture, she can't help but agree with Athrun because no matter how much she deny it, they do look good together. Cagalli placed her copy in her wallet and Athrun did the same.

"Where are we going next?" said Cagalli.

"We're going to eat in a first class restaurant. I want to make sure that nothing unnecessary would happen."

While they were waiting for their orders to be served, Cagalli noticed that Athrun was also wearing a necklace with a ring as its pendant. She saw him touching it every now and then and she remembered how much she adored her mother's ring as well.

"Whose ring is that?" said Cagalli.

"It's my grandmother's ring," said Athrun. He took the ring off the necklace and inserted it on Cagalli's ring finger. Cagalli admired it in the light as she observed how the stones sparkle in different colors.

"My grandmother told me that I should give it to someone whom I'll spend my whole life with," he said. Cagalli stared at it a little longer before she decided to take it off. Just when she was about to remove it, a surprise visitor came to their table.

"Athrun! I didn't expect to see you here," said a middle-aged woman, who upon closer observation is unmistakably Athrun's mother.

"I was just having dinner with my secretary here Mom. I've told you about her haven't I?" said Athrun.

Lenore looked at Cagalli and said, "It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Yula." Lenore outstretched her hands for Cagalli to shake as she said this. While Cagalli was shaking her hand, Lenore grabbed her hand and moved it up to her nose.

"Isn't this your grandmother's ring Athrun?" said Lenore.

"Yes it is," said Athrun.

"If Yula's wearing this then I suppose I'm holding the hand of my future daughter-in-law," said Lenore. Athrun and Cagalli looked at each other as they try to figure out their way out of this misunderstanding. Cagalli tried to get the ring of off her finger but it won't bulge.

While Cagalli was busy with the ring, Athrun is distracting her mother. "By the way, what are you doing here Mom?" he said.

"Haven't I told you? We're going to meet Lord Uzumi and her daughter today,"

"You mean, they're coming here?" said Athrun.

"Yes. Actually they're already headed where we are," said Lenore. When Athrun and Cagalli followed Lenore's gaze, they saw Lord Uzumi accompanied with his daughter coming to their table.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

sorry if it took a very long time for me to update. i actually thought of leaving this fic for good but i came up with a great chapter so i continued. anyway please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Planned meeting

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GS or GSD.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Planned" meeting

Cagalli's anxiety and fear continues to rise with every second that passes. Here she is now, about to meet the parent that she barely knew and standing beside him is the very girl that she chose to take her place. Envy overcomes her as she watches them talk cheerfully with each other. It's just like what she used to see in TV: the perfect father-daughter relationship that she never experienced. Aside from these feelings, it was the fear of causing greater misunderstanding that affects her most. They were just a few steps away and she still hasn't gotten rid of Athrun's ring. But not all is lost because before they were face to face with the Atthas, she was able to hide the one thing that would give her away: her beloved mother's ring. It had been a few minutes since Cagalli and Athrun tried to remove the ring from Cagalli's finger but their efforts were futile. Lenore has already approached Lord Uzumi to give him her regards thus giving them more time to work but the ring just wouldn't bulge. It seems as though that it fits so perfectly that it refuses to let go of the owner's hand. They were too preoccupied that they didn't notice the arrival of the group.

"I'm glad to see that you made it Athrun. I was afraid that I forgot to tell you that we're meeting Lord Uzumi today," said his father, Patrick Zala.

"To be honest father, I have no idea about this rendezvous. I'm only here to have a meeting with someone," said Athrun while Cagalli was still busy taking the ring off. She had been pulling it for quite a while and her finger is already red and sore.

"And who's this young lady with you?" said Patrick.

"She's…she's my secretary. Her name's Yula," stammered Athrun.

Patrick Zala would have fallen for his "lie" had not his mother ruined their façade by saying, "There's no need to hide things like this Athrun. You see this young lady here is Athrun's girl friend." Lenore then took Cagalli's left hand and raised it up for everyone to see the ring that she's wearing.

And then turmoil followed. Everyone in the room had the expression of shock painted on their faces after hearing what Lenore has to say. Anger and confusion could be seen in Patrick Zala's visage as he tries to get a reasonable reply from Athrun. But Athrun was speechless. He wasn't able to plan this out. But thanks to Lenore who tried calming his husband, he was able to have a secret conversation with Cagalli and talk about what they will do next while everyone was arguing.

"So what are you planning to do now?" whispered Cagalli. Her annoyance clearly shows in her voice.

"I don't know. I really have no idea," said Athrun.

"This is hopeless," sighed Cagalli in defeat. Her mind is too exhausted at that time. For minutes, she had been thinking of how to handle the situation but her mind refused to process anything. What's more exhausting is the fact that all of her plans was put to waste because she never thought of meeting her father this early.

When the confusion was over, Patrick said, "I don't know why you're doing this Athrun but there's no way that I'm going to allow this to happen."

"Now dear, there's no need for you to be harsh. Athrun's old enough to do what he wants and I give him my full support," said Lenore.

"Thanks mom," was all that Athrun could say as he was still busy thinking of a plan.

Amidst the confusion, there came a time when Cagalli and his father's eyes met. They just stared at each other as if their eyes are doing the talking for them. And for a moment, Cagalli thought she saw his father's eyes soften while he was looking at her. But it was soon gone before she was able to comprehend what it meant.

While his parents continue to argue, Athrun on the other hand was finally able to think of a plan but he's sure that there's no way that Cagalli would approve of it. But if they really want to get out of this one alive, they have no choice but to execute it. And with a swift movement, Athrun locked his lips with Cagalli in a short but tender kiss. All eyes were on them as they stared bewilderedly at the two. Cagalli on the other hand was motionless at first but later on decided to close her eyes so as not to see the expression of everyone around them. Surely, it was the most embarrassing thing that has happened to her.

When Athrun broke the kiss he said, "I guess that's proof enough for you that we're serious about this." Seconds later, he was already pulling Cagalli to the elevator; away from the group of people who was still left speechless after witnessing a most scandalous event.

When they were inside the elevator, Athrun's knees gave way as he slumped himself on the elevator floor. A lot has happened that day that he doesn't know how to turn everything back to normal. But he's definitely sure to meet his father's fury when he gets home. Cagalli's silence also didn't help him relax a bit. She had been silent up until now and it's starting to freak him out. The Cagalli that he knows wouldn't let something like what he did pass by without making the culprit suffer immensely.

Athrun regained his composure and was now leaning on the elevator's wall when a fist passed right his face. The next thing he knew, he was looking straight at Cagalli's fuming eyes.

"What was that all about?" snapped Cagall. She still hasn't come up with a reasonable thing to say for she too was still trying to clear her mind.

"I know what I did was wrong but please understand that I couldn't think of any other way to get out of that mess other than to kiss…I mean to do what I just did," said Athrun as his face was starting to have a deep shade of red.

"You're getting cold feet aren't you?" said Cagalli.

"What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you told me a while ago that you intended on going through with your engagement. Did you realize that what you did just now made you contradict yourself?"

After pondering about it for a while Athrun said, "I guess you're right. I did got afraid when I saw Cagalli and then I started doubting my decision. I suddenly realized that were both too young for marriage. Much more, it's unfair to her since she barely got to enjoy the life ahead of her…I really don't know what to do anymore."

Cagalli slammed her clenched fist on the wall as she said, "But still that's not enough reason to drag me into this mess."

"I know that…I'm sorry."

But Cagalli was in no mood to be reasonable. Instead she pushed the topic further to make Athrun guiltier of his actions. "We've known each other for a while now Athrun so I guess it's best to say that you know that there's no way that I'll let you pass just because you apologized to me."

"I know that and that's why I've apologized to you a couple of times already."

Cagalli's anger got the better of her and said, "Did you seriously think that your apology will make them forget about what had just happened. What's more unforgivable is the fact that you…you took my first kiss," her last statement caused nothing other than a deep blush on her cheeks.

Then it was Athrun's turn to snap all of the patience he got. And when two completely matured adults lose their cool, it was bound that their conversation would make no sense at all. "It was my first too you know. Did you really think that I liked kissing a girl like you," said Athrun. Now he too is blushing.

"Now you're getting way over your head. I'm certain that you could never have the guts to kiss a girl again,"

"Do you want to bet on that?" said Athrun. He then pushed Cagalli on the wall while locking her only way out. One of his hands was pressed onto the wall for support while the other he used as a means to bring Cagalli closer to him.

At first, Cagalli felt fear that Athrun was serious with what he said but then she saw the hesitation in Athrun's eyes she said, "I dare you to kiss me Athrun Zala. That's if you are man enough to do it,"

Now that Cagalli has pushed things too far, there's no way that Athrun would back down from her challenge. He then cupped Cagalli's chin and was about to kiss her when suddenly…

The elevator doors opened. Revealing two old women staring in awe at the sight in front of them. This caused the two to snap back to their senses and run away as fast as they can. They were panting heavily when they reached Athrun's car.

Cagalli, not wanting to argue with him more simply said, "It's getting late. I'm going home." But before she could leave the spot where she was standing, Athrun pulled her arm and said, "Wait. You can't leave. We still have to talk."

"What's there to talk about? Isn't it obvious that things are irreparable now?" said Cagalli who doesn't have the slightest intention to talk to Athrun since her anger's getting the better of her.

"That's exactly why I have to talk to you. Hasn't it occurred to you that no matter how much you hate me, you're involved in this now? Did you seriously think that someone as influential as my father would just let this pass? I'm certain that right now he's contacting everyone he knows just to stop us," said Athrun.

Sensing that Athrun does have a point, Cagalli tried to be reasonable as well. She did realize that things have gotten way out of hand and that there's no way that she could get out of it easily so she said, "So what do you want us to do?"

"First, you have to let me stay at your place,"

"Are you insane? And why would I have to let you stay at my place? Why don't you go home or stay in a hotel?"

"Because, right now, I'm certain that my father would kill me when he sees me. Second, it's not a good idea for me to stay in a crowded place because it will only make it easier for my father to find me and lastly did you forget that we're engaged," Athrun then raised Cagalli's left hand as a proof for his last statement.

"And since when did that happen? I don't remember you proposing to me," said Cagalli in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course you can't remember something that hasn't even occurred. What I'm trying to say is that they think that we're engaged…"

Cagalli then cut Athrun by saying, "Let me guess, the next thing you're going to ask me is to pretend to be your fiancé."

Athrun pondered for a while before saying, "Well, that's the general idea but it isn't exactly what you think."

"And in what way did I get it wrong Mr. Opportunist?"

"It's true that I did think about asking you to pretend to be my fiancé but I want us to maintain the kind of relationship that we have,"

"Which is?"

"Which is the boss-secretary relationship. I think it would be very awkward for the two of us to act intimate with each other not to mention that we work in the same place,"

"Meaning you want us to act like we're engaged but only when we're outside the office?"

"Exactly. That way it will be easier for us to be ourselves because after all we spend most of our time together in the office. Any act of intimacy wouldn't be required then,"

"To put it simply, we are engaged only outside the office's premises and we're nothing more than colleagues when we're inside it,"

"That's exactly what I've been trying to get at," sighed Athrun. He was surprised to see Cagalli looks so calm even after he revealed his thoughts.

Cagalli's expression then became drop dead serious as she said, "And what's in it for me?"

"Aside from it'll make life easier for you after getting into my mess, I will also grant you anything that you ask from me," said Athrun. He couldn't think of any other offers that would make his proposal appear tempting to Cagalli.

An evil look appeared in Cagalli's face as she said, "Anything?"

"Yes…anything," gulped Athrun.

Athrun's heartbeat pulsed quickly as he waited for Cagalli's reply but it didn't come. Instead he saw her already seated in his car as she fastens her seatbelt. She then said, "What are you waiting for? Aren't we supposed to be going to my place?"

Cagalli watched in silence as Athrun took the driver's seat. _"Having to use you to my advantage is more than enough retribution for me,"_ she thought.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Silence engulfed the air as they drove to Cagalli's apartment but contrary to this eerie silence is the chaos in Cagalli's head. She was still busy arguing with herself if what she's about to do is for the better. But the silence was soon gone as Cagalli's cell phone began to ring.

Cagalli answered the phone and said, "Hello! Who's this?"

But she received no reply as the other line was filled with laughter. When the caller calmed down he said, "That was quite a show back there Cagalli. I'm surprised that you're still calm after what has just happened."

Cagalli's eyes widened in shock when she realized who was calling her but she soon calmed herself and said, "Stop playing around Kisaka and tell me what is it that you want."

"I'm sorry for my rudeness Cagalli. Anyway, I called because I was worried about you. Besides, I really need to talk to you after I realized that things has gotten out of our hands. Do you think you can arrange a meeting between the two of us?" said Kisaka.

" I don't think it's wise if we meet now. It'll be suspicious when someone sees us besides I still haven't thought of any concrete plans," whispered Cagalli since Athrun was watching her moves.

"Very well then, just contact me when you've thought of something,"

Kisaka was about to end the call when Cagalli said, "The girl, who is she?"

"Her name's Meyrin Hawke. Haven't I told you that before?"

"No. Thanks for informing me,"

"Just stay out of danger Princess," said Kisaka.

Cagalli squirmed at the mention of her title before saying, "I will."

When she has put away her phone, Athrun said, "Who's that?"

"It's Natalie. She was just worried about me," said Cagalli.

"Have you told her yet?"

"No. I guess it's better if she finds out when we get there."

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Lacus hurriedly went to the door the moment that she heard the doorbell ring. She was so scared that Cagalli has gotten into some trouble thus making her come home late. But she was soon relieved of that fear when she saw Cagalli, in the flesh, standing right in front of her. She would have been freed of all her anxieties had she not noticed Athrun standing beside Cagalli. She even dropped the platter she was holding when she saw their intertwined hands.

"So are you going to let us in or what?" said Cagalli impatiently since Lacus was just staring incredulously at them. Lacus took the hint and stepped aside slowly, her eyes never leaving the two.

"So where's your room?" said Athrun.

"It's the first room to your right," replied Cagalli.

When she and Cagalli were left alone Lacus said, "What's going on Cagalli?"

"It's a long story Lacus. But for now I need you to trust me," said Cagalli.

When Cagalli went upstairs, she saw Athrun already dressed for sleep and lounging in her bed. She stared at him long and hard before saying, "Did you seriously think that I'm going to sleep in the same bed with you…again?"

"Well, I would've preferred sleeping on the couch or on the sofa but since you had none, I have no choice but to sleep in this bed," said Athrun.

"You forgot to include the floor," snapped Cagalli.

"Are you seriously going to let me sleep in the floor?"

Cagalli arched an eyebrow as she said, "What do you think?"

But Athrun didn't answer; instead, he grabbed one pillow and used it to cover his head.

"Hey don't sleep on me. We're not yet done talking," said Cagalli. When she grabbed Athrun's pillow, she saw him already fast asleep.

"What's with this guy? He must be so tired that he slept so fast," said Cagalli to herself.

Seeing that Athrun is so worn out as much as she is, she decided to stop tormenting him and let him sleep. After all, it's only for one night. She was about to tuck herself in when she remembered what happened in the inn. She then hurriedly went downstairs and when she returned, she has with her a thermos filled with coffee.

"There's no way I'm going to allow that to happen ever again," 

She was resolute on not falling asleep that whenever her eyes would get tired, she'll immediately gulp a cup of coffee. The thought of what happened a couple of months ago always sends chill down her spine whenever she remembers it. Cagalli spent the whole night sitting on her side of the bed and staring at Athrun as he sleeps. Watching a sleeping person should be one of the most boring things that a person would ever think of doing but Cagalli doesn't care. All she knows is that staying awake is the safest state she could be in. She religiously changes her position so as not to induce sleep and for some unknown reason that Cagalli couldn't fathom, her heart would just skip a beat whenever she catches a glance of Athrun. Thus, she resolved on staring outside the window so that unnecessary emotions surging from her heart would be prevented.

It was five in the morning when Cagalli decided that it's time for Athrun to wake up and for her to have a two-hour sleep. She poked his cheek continuously while saying, "Wake up sleepy head. Do you want your punctual record to be broken?"

But Athrun didn't move a bit so Cagalli grabbed the nearest pillow and decided to whack Athrun's head with it. But when she brought the pillow downwards, the only thing it hit was the soft mattress. She then saw Athrun sitting opposite her as he rubs his eyes.

Although its just a few minutes pass dawn, Cagalli took the leisure to rant at Athrun. She was out of sleep and is at her limit when she said, "I couldn't stand you anymore Athrun Zala. I quit."

But instead of answering back at Cagalli's sudden outburst, Athrun simply looked softly at her or rather at her hand. When Cagalli followed Athrun's gaze, she found out that he was staring at the ring she was wearing. She then withdrew her hand, her face crimson red, and then said, "What's up with you staring at me like an idiot?"

But Athrun kept silent and the next thing he did made Cagalli's face even redder. He held her in her arms as he said, "Thank you so much for doing this for me Yula. I'm really lucky to have met you." He then planted a kiss on her cheek before leaving for breakfast.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Athrun and Cagalli are now inside Athrun's car but the environment is no different than before as silence continues to ensue between the two. Cagalli was afraid to speak for she fears of saying something stupid since the event of that morning still bothers her. As they were on their way to office, she continues to glance at Athrun once in a while to see if there's any change in his attitude. But she was able to find none since he was still his usual calm self as opposed to Cagalli's fidgety manner.

When they reached the floor of Athrun's office, they both noticed that there are quite a greater amount of bodyguards than usual. At first they thought that it was Patrick Zala's doing. They thought that he positioned guards in Athrun's office to monitor his every moves.

But their conclusion was soon proven wrong for as they entered Athrun's office, they saw Cagalli Yula Attha, Princess of Orb, sitting on the couch with a very cheerful expression on her face. She was too happy that it seems so surreal after what has just happened the day before.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Whew! I'm finally done with this chapter. Sorry if my updates take too long. It's just that schoolwork is keeping me so busy and writing a chapter really needs a lot of thinking to come out good. So I hope you all understand that. Anyway, like I said schoolwork is crazy so I apologize if this chapter's plot is a bit weak. For those who are reading my other fic, Change of Character, I think you have to wait a little longer because I'm still thinking of a great ending. Also I would like to promote my latest fic Avalon. It's also an asucaga fic and I hope to hear what you think about it since it's really different from what I've been writing. Please RxR this chapter as well!!!


	12. Canon

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GS or GSD.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

CANON

"_What is she doing here?" _were Cagalli's initial train of thoughts when her eyes landed on Meyrin. Yesterday, she had an unprecedented meeting with her father, shared a kiss with Athrun and now she is forced to deal with Meyrin who's sudden appearance caused nothing but headache on her part. Cagalli quickly surveyed the room and found two of Orb's elite military personnel and close confidants of his father: Murrue Ramius and Mwu La Flagga. She was struck at how naïve she had been about the sudden appearance of the two in Plants. She should have realized first hand that the presence of the two meant the appearance of her father as well. She's certain that had she not been too distracted the previous day, she would never have missed a tiny but important detail such as this.

Cagalli was soon disturbed from her thoughts when Meyrin suddenly stood up from the couch and went towards Athrun. She grabbed his arm and said, "I'm glad that you're finally here Athrun."

Although a bit startled, Athrun quickly regained his composure and civilly said, "What brings you here, Ms. Attha?"

"There's no need to be formal Athrun. We are engaged after all," said Meyrin.

Athrun chose not to contradict her statement so he said, "I know that this might sound rude but if you don't have anything important to tell me, it would be greatly appreciated if you would leave now. It's just the start of the week and we already have a lot of work to attend to."

"You seem to be mistaken about the intentions of my visit here Chairman Zala for I happen to be here for an official purpose," said Meyrin as she mimicked Athrun's formal tone a while ago.

"But I don't remember setting-up an appointment with you," said Athrun.

"You didn't but your father did," said Meyrin.

"What do you mean?" said Athrun.

At that very moment, Patrick Zala entered the room bringing with him an air of regality and utter authority. He went beside Meyrin, placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Ms. Attha have been very kind to share with us a few of her time so that you and her could spend a little time together. I have asked her to spend the whole day with you so that you could show her around Plants."

"But Father, I can't do that. I have a lot of work to do," retorted Athrun.

"I'll be filling up your place today so you can now freely go with Ms. Attha," said Patrick.

"But father,"

"Are you disobeying my orders?" snapped Patrick.

"No sir," said Athrun as he heaved a heavy sigh.

Minutes later, Cagalli found herself walking behind Athrun and Meyrin who was walking side-by-side a few steps ahead of her. She was walking beside Murrue who continues to give her an odd look. She didn't expect to find herself being tagged along in Athrun and Meyrin's rendezvous but since, as what Meyrin had said, it was an official appointment that she's having with Athrun; Cagalli has no choice but to follow suit as she was Athrun's secretary.

"What is it that you want?" whispered Cagalli so that only Murrue can hear.

"Nothing Princess. I'm just happy to strike a conversation with you," said Murrue.

"Really?" said Cagalli disbelievingly. "And take your hands off me Mwu," she said as Mwu placed his hand on her shoulder.

"A bit touchy this morning aren't we? Is this the way you greet a friend that you haven't seen for a while?" mocked Mwu.

"And since when did we became friends?" said Cagalli.

"Since the day we helped you get out," Mwu whispered to make his point more obvious.

Cagalli stiffened after hearing his remark but she was soon able to recover by saying, "You're help has been greatly appreciated indeed but I hope that not another word would be uttered about this topic while they're around."

"Yes princess," said Mwu as he slightly bowed down which later on earned him a pinch from Cagalli.

Their conversation was put to a halt when Athrun and Meyrin stopped walking. They have now reached the entrance of the building where a velvet black limousine was waiting for them. Mwu and Murrue left Cagalli's side and went to the door as they opened it for Meyrin. Meyrin nodded curtly at the two as she stepped inside the limousine. She was followed by Athrun and later by Cagalli. Meyrin was seated beside Athrun while Cagalli, Mwu and Murrue are sitting side-by-side opposite the two.

After a pregnant silence Athrun decided to say, "Where do you want me to take you Ms. Attha?"

"Haven't I told you to call me Cagalli?" said Meyrin.

Athrun hesitated a bit before saying, "So where do you want me to take you Cagalli?"

Meyrin smiled after hearing him call her by her "name" and then she said, "We could start by getting you a tuxedo for the party tonight."

Athrun looked quizzically at her and said, "What party?"

Meyrin took an invitation from her purse and handed it to Athrun. The invitation is for the engagement party of "Cagalli Yula Attha" and Athrun Zala. Athrun just stared at the piece of paper for a while before saying, "What's the meaning of this?"

"It's our engagement party. By now, I'm certain that the media would find out that I have arrived at Plants and our parents thought that it would be rather awkward if we wouldn't hold an engagement party now that my presence here is known," said Meyrin.

Athrun looked at Meyrin before averting his gaze towards Cagalli. He looked softly at her, which made Cagalli's cheeks turn into a deep shade of red. He then said, "I'm sorry if I have to repeat this but, as you know, Yula and I are already engaged and we love each other dearly. That's why I think that holding this party would be disrespectful to her as well as to my decision."

Meyrin looked hurt for a while before she said, "I understand that making you go through this would be painful but haven't you pondered a little about how I felt when I found out that you like another woman?"

Meyrin's tone reflects that of sadness that Athrun couldn't say a word. Meyrin took this as a hint to continue by saying, "I'm sorry to say this but since your engagement to me took place first, our engagement is the one that's legal."

Everyone in the limousine was stunned at her frankness that silence once again engulfed the air. Meyrin heaved a sigh as she said, "I'm sorry if I have to put things that way. I guess it's only because of the pressure that my father is putting on me. The truth is, I really don't want to go through this whole scenario as well but since it's for the well being of everyone, I'm forced to change my stand. I hope you understand my position."

Sympathy took over Athrun as he heard Meyrin say those words. He completely understands what she's forced to go through since he's experiencing the same thing. He then realized how selfish his statements had been so he unconsciously held her hand and said, "I'm sorry if I was able to say rude things to you a while ago. I guess I have been too selfish and I hope that you can forgive me for that."

Meyrin smiled at this and said, "It's nothing. I completely know what pressure does to people."

"So what do you plan to do about the party?" inquired Athrun.

"As always, we have no choice but to follow. But for me, it will be nothing but formality because honestly, I really don't want to get married this early," said Meyrin.

"So that's settled then. I guess we just have to try and knock some senses into our parents when the time comes," said Athrun.

Cagalli remained silent during the entire conversation, which was contrary to the chaos that's going on in her mind. First, she was peculiarly touched by Athrun's statement. Then she got impressed at how well Meyrin was handling herself. The next thing she knew, she got angry with Athrun for holding Meyrin's hands and then she got confused whether Meyrin knows what she's supposed to do since her last statement contradicts what Cagalli has in mind.

She was in this state of confusion when Mwu disturbed her from her thoughts when he said, "So what do you think of the new Princess, Princess?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Someone might hear us," said Cagalli.

"Seriously Mwu, stop teasing Cagalli. Can't you see she already has enough problems without you adding into the list," snapped Murrue.

"No honestly, tell me what you think Cagalli," whispered Mwu as Murrue raised an eyebrow when he made a gesture to talk to Cagalli.

"I think she's doing perfectly fine although I'm not sure if you were able to brief her about what she's expected to do. Her latest actions seems to be opposing that which I have planned," said Cagalli.

"Don't worry about it. I assure you that she knows fully well what is expected of her," assured Murrue.

Their conversation continued until they entered a boutique. It's the type of shop, which exclusively sells clothes for high-class occasions. Mwu. Murrue and Cagalli sat on the sofa while Meyrin and Athrun chose Athrun's tuxedo. Cagalli was busy flipping through her phone when Athrun came out dressed in a midnight black coat matched with a royal blue bow.

"What do you think?" said Athrun as he goes through one of the most awkward moments of his life.

"I think it suits you well. This might be the one that we're looking for," exclaimed Meyrin.

"What do you think Yula?" said Athrun.

Cagalli quickly averted her eyes from her phone when she heard her name being called. She was unable to respond for a moment as she marveled at how good Athrun looked in his attire. A blush of red was starting to form in her cheeks when she said in a monotonous voice, "You look fine."

Athrun was now waiting for his tuxedo to be packed while Meyrin took this opportunity to talk with Mwu and Murrue. As Athrun and Cagalli were waiting for Athrun's suit, Athrun suddenly said, "My jaw's starting to hurt from all those smiling. I hope this day ends soon."

Cagalli who was sitting beside him said, "Stop trying to sound sorry Athrun. From the way that I see things, you happen to be enjoying yourself."

Athrun snickered at her comment so Cagalli said, "What's so funny?" for some reason, she felt really angry with him.

"Nothing. I just find you adorable whenever you get jealous like that," said Athrun.

"And who told you I'm jealous?" snapped Cagalli.

Their argument would have continued hadn't Meyrin suddenly came to their side as she has just finished talking to her bodyguards. She said, "Now that we've chosen a suit for Athrun, I think it's about time we look for Yula's dress."

"A dress? But I don't need one," said Cagalli.

"Yes you do. You'll be needing it for the party," said Meyrin.

"What?" exclaimed Cagalli.

"Athrun's mother stressed to me that you should also come to the party. She said that it would be rather odd if not one of Athrun's colleagues were to come to the party. I know that this would be really hard for your part but I hope you'll come. I mean, if you'd come then I have someone whom I know that I can talk to," said Meyrin

Cagalli found it hard to decide at first but she soon agreed when she decided that she would like to see how Meyrin would act in front of many wealthy and well-known personalities. They spent half an hour in another boutique in search of Cagalli's dress, which was left a mystery to everybody except Cagalli and Meyrin. Hours later, Athrun left the group to prepare in his house. The others, as well as Cagalli, headed towards "Cagalli Yula Attha's" mansion to prepare also for the said party.

When they reached the entrance to the Attha's estate, they were greeted by a couple of servants who hurriedly ushered Meyrin and Cagalli to their respective rooms. It was only hours later did the two got to see each other.

Meyrin was waiting for Cagalli at the sofa when Cagalli finally stepped out of her room. She was wearing a royal blue halter dress which shows a little of her back. A diamond brooch neatly ties the sky blue chiffon around her waist while her hair is curled and tied up in a knot with a little hair let loose. She was still wearing the ring of Athrun's grandmother since up until now, the ring refused to part with her finger. Cagalli was carrying a silver purse where she placed her mother's ring. She was having a hard time getting comfortable with how she looked since it's been a long time since she has last worn a dress.

"You look lovely Yula!" exclaimed Meyrin when Cagalli reached the bottom of the stairs. Meyrin is wearing a red tube dress that clings to her body. Her hair is laid down while two silver hairclips keeps her hair from getting into her face.

"Thank you!" Cagalli said meekly. She was studying how Meyrin looked when Uzumi Attha entered the room. He was dressed in a black neatly pressed tuxedo.

Cagalli found herself blushing when Uzumi said, "You look lovely in that dress my dear."

"Thank you sir," was all that Cagalli could muster.

Moments later, they were led inside a white limousine waiting outside for them. Cagalli remained quiet during the entire trip as she listened at the animated conversation that Meyrin and her father was having. She couldn't help but feel a little sad as she watched how her father tried to calm Meyrin. This is the type of conversation that she and her father never got to share and watching it sure is painful for Cagalli.

The hall where the engagement party is to be held is already filled with several people when they arrived. People belonging to rich and famous families gathered that night to witness what would be the union of two of the most influential families in the world. Much to Cagalli's relief, Uzumi was immediately forced to separate from them as one of his comrades engaged him in a conversation. She was left standing at the entrance doors with Meyrin on her side.

Cagalli noticed that Meyrin's shaking so she held her hand and said, "Take deep breaths. It will calm you."

Meyrin did as she was told and said, "It's not working. I'm still terrified of all this people!"

Cagalli gently pushed Meyrin's forehead as she said, "Just be yourself and everything will be fine. Answer politely when you're asked and smile whenever someone compliments you. Do these things and this night will be a breeze for you."

Although a bit reluctant, Meyrin left Cagalli's side when one of the emirs of Orbs led her to meet the other representatives of Orb. This gave Cagalli ample time to look around the place so that she can make sure that not anyone unwanted would be at the place. She was forced to deviate from her plan and she certainly wouldn't allow another "surprise guest" to come into the picture and ruin her plan completely. While she was roaming her eyes around the place, she saw Athrun frantically trying to get away from a pack of girls that got him cornered on the other side of the hall. Knowing that Athrun doesn't know a thing about how to properly dislodge himself from a woman, Cagalli took the initiative to save him from more unwanted attention.

Athrun has arrived at the hall half an hour earlier than Cagalli, which means that he's been suffering that entire time. He was now forced to listen at how one of the girls chats about how great his image and reputation is. His eardrums were on the verge of breaking when Cagalli came to his rescue.

After having to snuggle her way through, Cagalli was finally able to place herself behind Athrun. She was supposed to save him the moment that she got near him but the sight of Athrun fidgeting in front of several girls was so fun to watch that she chose to play hero later. When she's seen enough of Athrun's misery, she slipped through the girl in front of her and quickly encircled her arms around Athrun's.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you," said Cagalli.

"Yula!" exclaimed Athrun as sheer happiness filled his eyes when he realized that he's about to be saved.

"Excuse me girls, but I'm afraid we have to go now," she said and with a lot of effort, she was able to take herself and Athrun away from the crowd of reluctant girls.

When they were far enough from the said pack, Athrun said, "I'm glad you came. I thought I would never be able to get away from them."

Cagalli knew that Athrun was supposed to rant more about how he got cornered by a pack of girls so she was a bit surprised when he stopped talking. She waved her hands frantically in front of his face as she said, "Hey what happened to you? Cat got your tongue?"

Seconds later, Athrun found himself blushing as he said, "I didn't notice this the first time that I saw you here…but…well…you look beautiful Yula."

Cagalli didn't know what to say after hearing Athrun's compliment thus the two stood there for a while, their cheeks are both flustered, while trying their very best not to look at the other's eyes.

Cagalli was the first one to break the awkward silence as she said, "You know, it's not nice to flatter another woman knowing that you're already an engaged man."

Athrun laughed a bit before saying, "I didn't intend to flatter you. I only meant to tell the truth."

"_Geez, what's with Athrun today? He's saying all the right things to the wrong person! He should tell that to Meyrin and not to me!"_ thought Cagalli.

Applause filled the air as the first song ended. At this point, Athrun and Cagalli averted their gaze towards the dance floor just in time to see Meyrin and Uzumi bowing at each other after dancing the first song.

"I think it's your turn to dance with her," said Cagalli as she slightly pushed Athrun forward.

Athrun looked questioningly at her so Cagalli said, "What's with that look? It's only natural that you dance with her as this is your engagement party."

Athrun sighed as he said, "Fine, if that's what you want."

Thus Cagalli was once again left alone as she watched Athrun made her way towards Meyrin. He bowed slightly in front of Meyrin as he offered her his hand for her to take. Applause once again filled the air as the music started playing. Athrun and Meyrin have the dance floor all to themselves as the guests of the party contented themselves by simply watching the couple. From where she is standing, Cagalli could hear the people around her muster comments at how the two look good together. Minutes later, Cagalli got herself a glass of champagne before heading to the garden located just beside the hall.

It will only take a few steps to reach the garden situated just beside the hall where the engagement party is being held. Contrary to the noise inside the halls, the garden was filled with deafening silence. There was a fountain located at the center of the said garden. Its corners were laden with coniferous tress while bushes of different ornamental flowers are to be found inside the garden itself. Cagalli sat along the brim of the fountain as she closed her eyes to listen to the playing music. She found it hard to concentrate on the said music as her heart continues to beat wildly against her chest. This started when Athrun suddenly complimented her. She hated the uncanny feeling that she's having and yet she couldn't make herself forget about the said feeling.

She opened her eyes just in time that the music stopped playing. The next thing she heard was another roar of applause. She raised her head towards the sky as she marveled at the beauty of the evening sky. She instinctively stood up from her sit as she heard her favorite piece, _Canon_, being played. She closed her eyes as she swayed to the said music while pretending to be dancing with an imaginary partner. She loved the song dearly since it is the same kind of song that her mother's music box used to play. She was lost in this trance when she suddenly felt an arm encircle around her waist. She opened her eyes only to see Athrun wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled thoughtfully at her before saying, "What are you doing here dancing all to yourself?"

"More importantly, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be entertaining your guests inside," snapped Cagalli.

"I don't remember ever organizing this party. Besides, it seems to me that I'm more needed here," he said. He then placed her head upon his shoulders as he whispered, "Let me be selfish this once."

Cagalli didn't comprehend what he said so she merely said, "Fine, but just one dance!"

The moment felt so surreal for Cagalli. Here she is, dancing with the man whom she is soon supposed to marry but he's also the same person whom she's supposed to be pushing to another woman. But despite of these facts, she finds it hard to tear herself away from him for the timing seems so perfect. There they are, both lost in a trance as they dance to Cagalli's most beloved music while the sky above them bears witness to this event. Even though Cagalli has difficulty regaining her sanity, it still doesn't kept her from noticing how Athrun seems to pull her closer as each second passes. But instead of moving away from him, she hugged him closely as if fearing that the dance will soon come to an end. The two remained in silence as the song proceeds, when it did end; Athrun smiled at Cagalli and said, "Thank you."

Cagalli blushed at how sincere he sounded before saying, "It's nothing."

They were both staring at the midnight sky when Athrun said, "So what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Nothing. I just suddenly felt like being alone. You? What are you doing here?" said Cagalli as she couldn't find anything to say.

"I really couldn't stay inside since I would be forced to talk about something that I don't really find interesting. Besides, it's more fun to argue with you than to talk about political matters."

Cagalli snickered a bit before saying; "I'm glad that you finally confessed that you enjoy making my life miserable."

"Well, that's a better way of saying things."

Cagalli was staring at the ground, as she tries to find an interesting topic to talk about since she couldn't afford having to share another awkward silence with Athrun, when she suddenly felt her left hand being raised. When she turned towards Athrun, she found him staring at the ring that she's wearing.

"So you're still wearing my grandmother's ring," he said.

"Yeah, I still couldn't get it off my finger," she said.

"Promise me that you won't remove it until I asked you to,"

"But why?"

"I just want you to keep it for the time being,"

Not comprehending what he meant, Cagalli simply said, "Okay."

Athrun placed her hand down but he never removed his own hand from hers. Instead, he held it more tightly. Thus their evening ended with the two of them sitting beside each other. Both were contented with the silence that they shared for words might ruin the unprecedented feeling that's arising in the two.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Cagalli and Athrun left the party an hour before it ended. They did this in order to avoid the questions that are sure to come their way due to their sudden disappearance. Athrun took the courtesy to drop Cagalli at her place.

Athrun was aligning his bow when Cagalli said, "Aren't you going to stay at our place?"

Athrun looked bemused at Cagalli's inquiry when he said, "Correct me if I'm wrong but it seems to me that you're inviting me to spend one more night at _your_ house."

"Stop being so full of yourself Zala. I'm just trying to be rational about the situation that we're in," snapped Cagalli as Athrun was once again successful in making her blush.

"I'll be staying at Kira's place for tonight. I don't think it would be appropriate to stay in a place where I'm only accompanied by two girls,"

"Why the sudden change of mind? You didn't mind it when you stayed for the first time."

"That's because I'm not thinking well at that time!"

"Really?" snickered Cagalli. She just finds it so hard to stop teasing Athrun.

"You should get inside. You're going to catch a cold if you stay here any longer."

Cagalli was about to enter their apartment when Athrun suddenly pulled her arm and said, "Wait! I still have something to say."

"What is it?" said Cagalli.

"…"

"Spill it Zala we don't have all night," snapped Cagalli.

"Well…I…I just want to say good night…right…Good night Yula," stuttered Athrun.

"Geez, I thought it was something important," said Cagalli.

Cagalli was about to turn away from Athrun but Athrun still wasn't letting go of her hand. She was about to question him about his weird actions but she forgot all that she has to say when she looked directly into his eyes. He was staring at her differently. It wasn't the usual look that he gives her whenever they're at the office or simply dining out. There was definitely something about the way he looked at her that Cagalli simply couldn't look away from him. Her eyes grew wide when she noticed that Athrun's face was coming closer to her.

"_Don't tell me…he's going to kiss me again!"_ thought Cagalli while she continues to stare at Athrun. She couldn't move one bit although her mind is screaming at her to move. Abandoning the thought of moving, Cagalli simply closed her eyes, but instead of feeling Athrun's lips against hers, she felt a hot tingly feeling on her forehead. It was when she opened her eyes did she realize that he only intended to kiss her forehead.

Cagalli, shocked at the trail of her thoughts, felt very disappointed. It seems that she was expecting something more from him. Dazed and confused, Cagalli suddenly blurted what she has in mind. "Is that it?" she said.

"What?" said Athrun who was taken aback by Cagalli's sudden comment.

Cagalli was so red when she realized what she just said. It's not like her to say something so foolish like that but recently she noticed that she's been acting like that whenever she's with Athrun. And what's weirder is that she doesn't mind at all. Thus abandoning what's left of her pride she said, "I said is that it? Aren't coordinators supposed to have enhanced hearing ability?"

"It's not that I didn't hear you. It's just that I can't believe what I'm hearing," said Athrun who was starting to blush himself.

Then silence…a whole lot of silence filled the air, as the two remained standing in front of each other while wandering their eyes off on anything except the person in front of them.

Cagalli sighed in defeat as she decided that it was about time to end her foolishness. She was about to head straight to her apartment when Athrun suddenly pulled her by the waist and kissed her on the lips. Cagalli didn't know what to do at first but eventually she did the most natural thing: she kissed him back. She encircled her arms around Athrun's neck as she returned his kiss. Their bodies are pressed against each other as their kiss became more passionate. They were both panting a bit when they separated.

Athrun was smiling at Cagalli, his hands on her cheek, as he said, "Good night Yula."

Cagalli just stood there as she watched how Athrun's car slowly got out of her view. She unconsciously touched her cheek and she felt how hot her face is. She's certain that she's as red as a tomato at that moment. She then realized that she was smiling. But that smile soon faltered as she thought of the possible consequences of what she has done. That night, she went to bed more confused than ever.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Somewhere at the middle of the night were two persons holding a secret meeting. The two persons are both wearing hoods as a form of complete secrecy. The much taller man handed a photo to a man who was quietly waiting for him along a dark alley. The man took bid as soon as he has handed the photo. The other man smiled at himself as he stared at the photo of the kiss that Athrun and Cagalli has shared a while ago.

He snickered as he whispered, "Things are getting more interesting. I can't wait to see you again, Princess!"

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Whew!!! I have fiiiiinaaaaalllly completed this chapter. I think this would be the longest chapter that I've ever written. Three cheers for me  By the way, for those who are asking if I will continue my fics….well…of course I will continue all of them so no need to worry about that! Anyway, thank you all for the continued support that I'm receiving for all of my fics even though I don't update that fast hehehe. I hope to hear from you all because I really love reading your reviews! Thanks a lot! (PS. I would also like to hear what you think about my latest AC fic entitled Avalon: Plagued by Chaos. It's written in a different genre so comments and suggestions are more than welcome hehe. Till next time) Happy holidays to all!!!


	13. Coming to terms

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own GS or GSD.

* * *

Dawn was breaking on the city of Heliopolis to mark the start of another busy, hectic, and a hopefully fruitful day for its inhabitants. Little noise echoed in the air as most of the people, yearning for more time to be allowed for rest, continue to lay in deep slumber in their respective comfy beds. The sound of occasional clinks of kitchenware resonated in the cold, docile, and heavy atmosphere of the neighborhoods. Amidst the incessant silence filling the air was a girl of golden locks sitting by her windowpane as she watched the sluggish rise of the bright sun. Her eyes were exhausted as it did not get one lasting eye-shut the entire night. Her dress has creases on almost every part of it while her hair was sticking out in all directions. Her bed was as disheveled as her current appearance was with her blanket falling limply by the mattress' edges while her pillows scatter around her room. The girl looked despondently at the colorful wall clock adorning her room as she dread for an inescapable meeting with the man who caused her current chaotic state. Every time she dares to close her eyes, an image of him pops into view making her to instantly open her eyes. She tried to occupy her thoughts with more trivial matters but it was of no use because her mind seems to find a way to make her think of nothing else but him. After several attempts at sleep, she finally decided to quit and chose to wait for the sunrise instead. She would slap her head occasionally as a form of self-inflicted punishment for her utter stupidity. She tried to justify her actions last night. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that what she did was merely a product of her drunken state, there was always this tiny voice at the back of her mind which tells her otherwise.

She cursed herself for having put it upon herself to be the probable reason that might bring about the failure of her plans. She remembered every aspect of her plan just like how an architect would of his blueprints. She would secretly come to Plants, get as close to him as possible so that she could get first-hand information of his personality then use this information to make sure that her replacement would play the character of the perfect girl for him. They would fall madly in love and when the plan would be revealed then steadfast opposition would come from both of their sides. Her plan wasn't merely to make the two fall in love with each other but rather, she also intended them to hate her to the core. They would hate her immensely for the deceit she has brought upon that the whole engagement would have to be canceled. She doesn't care if they would think ill of her. All that matters for her was her freedom which she has long strived to attain. What more could a girl who was turning twenty-one and has yet to experience life at its fullest want other than the freedom to live her life just as she pleases?

She would silently laugh at herself when it would strike her how naive she had been to think that everything would go according to her plans. It might have been due to her young age and lack of experience that she wasn't able to realize that humans are the most unpredictable inhabitants of earth. She has only realized this last night when he did the last thing that she expected and wanted him to do. Although the contact lasted for only a few seconds, it left a lasting impression on her and every time her mind would dare to wander to that part of her memory, she would always find herself blushing deeply and cursing herself at the same time. And as the sun slowly made its way to the pitch black sky, she can't help but sigh heavily as her inescapable meeting with him was drawing nearer. After much pondering for the last night, she has come up with the one conclusion she refused to believe for it signals the looming of the failure of all of the things she has carefully laid out: she was falling for him.

Cagalli slowly made her way to the kitchen where she was met with uncanny silence. She had been accustomed to hear Lacus humming a tune every morning while she's preparing breakfast. That day, however, Cagalli was left alone as Lacus went overseas for an important forum Kira has to attend. Cagalli can't help but get slightly irked by the fact that Lacus wasn't there when she needed her the most. She had always been the one who was able to figure out if something iss bothering Cagalli. She would always find ways to cheer her up and would swear never to leave her side until she's better. But this time, Lacus has to be with someone else. One might call it selfishness but for Cagalli, it's her strong attachment to Lacus that makes her very dependent to her. Cagalli smirked lightly as she has once again found herself being a victim of her youth for thinking that Lacus would forever be by her side. Surely, there will come a time where they would have to live their lives separately. Cagalli could only hope that that time is nowhere near the future.

Without much anticipation, Cagalli prepped up for work. She tried her best to walk in the slowest pace she can when she had been traversing the corridor leading to Athrun's room. She needs all the time she has to calm herself and to act normally in front of him. Unnecessary questions coming from him would have to be the last thing she needs. She inhaled heavily before turning the golden knob of Athrun's door. She has focused her eyes on the floor that she wasn't able to immediately notice that the occupant of the chairman's seat wasn't Athrun. It was only until the man spoke that Cagalli lifted her head to look at him.

"What took you so long? Hurry up and finish the reports about the economic subsidy that needs to be deployed to the Earth Alliance. I'll need them by noon today," said a cold and hoarse voice that echoed in the room.

The man spoke in such demanding tone that Cagalli could only say, "Yes sir." She was about to scurry out of the room when her eyes landed on the man on the chairman's seat. Her eyes widened in shock when she realized who it was. The shock on her part was so immense that she said, as if to ascertain that what she's seeing is true, "Patrick Zala?"

"I know very well what my name is and I don't need any reminder coming from you to know what it is. I don't think that further introductions are necessary as we've been introduced previously so I would appreciate it if you would do what it is that I've told you this instant," said the man with little streaks of white tinted on his hair.

"Forgive me for asking but where's Athrun…I mean Chairman Zala?" she said.

"He's in Orb. And why he's there need not be known by you. If all of your questions have been answered, then you might as well start doing your work since you've only got four hours till deadline."

Intimidating, that's the first thing that came to Cagalli's mind when she remembered Patrick Zala. The manner in which he spoke is enough to scare even the brass from the military. The last thing that she would want to do is get in his bad books. Well, she will eventually be loathed by him when her secret is out but for now all she wants is not to curtail that event any sooner. She pushed aside thoughts of Athrun and decided to focus on work instead. Although she's still under heavy pressure in work, she finds it surprisingly relaxing now that she's temporarily relieved from worrying about Athrun.

Working under Patrick Zala has its pros and cons. But for the past two weeks that Cagalli had been working under him, she could find more cons than she would have intended. He was particularly strict in meeting the deadlines that he set that it kept Cagalli glancing at her wristwatch every once in a while. He has a short-temper that he easily gets displeased by Cagalli's small mistakes at work. He asks her to do numerous things all at the same time that she has to list down her tasks in order to keep track of them. They would often spend lunch together since the time allocated for work isn't enough for them to finish what needs to be done. Cagalli was just glad that she wasn't forced to start a casual conversation with him during those times since that would really give her a hard time.

They rarely talked about any other stuff other than work that Cagalli can't help but get surprised when Patrick suddenly said, "How important is your freedom for you?"

Cagalli pondered for a while before she said, "I believe it's the most important thing that anyone could bestow to another person. Would you mind if I ask why ask such a question?"

"I really don't have any profound reason why I asked you that. I just remembered how we once fought for our freedoms during the war. We were so keen on obtaining it that we didn't notice that we've been trampling other people. Tell me, what lengths would you take just to obtain freedom?"

Cagalli silently wondered why he was asking her so many questions. It was very unlikely of him to engage in such a lengthy conversation. When she hasn't come up of any answer to her question, she said, "I think it's natural for anyone to take whatever risk just to obtain freedom. I think its natural for us to want to be free."

"Then, would you kill or hurt the ones that you love just for your own freedom?"

Shock was written all over Cagalli's face after hearing this question. She's not sure whether he was on to something or simply trying her but nevertheless it isn't like her to back out. She calmed herself before saying, "It depends on the gravity of what they've done or if they were the ones who held me captive. It also depends on their reason why they deprived me of my freedom."

Patrick looked straight into Cagalli's eyes as he said, "So what you're saying is that you'll find out the reason why they're keeping you captive before taking any action? Correct?"

"I think so."

Patrick was standing up when he said, "You have very good perceptions Ms. Yula. I hope that you would seriously put into actions what you've just said to me." Although a bit puzzled, Cagalli didn't dare to ask him further about what he meant because their conversation had been over the moment he has stood up.

Working under an important person proved to be life-threatening as well. Cagalli wasn't sure whether it was due to bad luck or bad timing that she often finds herself in trouble. She had already been working for Patrick Zala for a week when an accident occurred while they were checking the hangar where industrial machines were being built. She was intently listening to the deputy chief in charge of the construction when a construction kit suddenly fell from the second floor of the said hangar. The kit wasn't shut close that's why all of its contents fell towards the lower floor and the ill-fated princess happened to be exactly on the spot where the kit unleashed its contents. Cagalli was able to dodge most of the construction supplies but she wasn't able to notice a sharp chisel falling towards her. She was able to dodge it with the help of Patrick but she still ended up having a relatively deep cut on her left hand. That event was definitely an accident but being almost killed was another issue. It's nearly two weeks since Patrick has taken over Athrun's job when the incident happened. They were on their way to a conference when the tires of the limousine that they were riding went flat. It seemed as though someone intentionally left shards of glass on the road to impede their trip. Patrick and Cagalli was just stepping out of the limousine to see what has happened when three gun shots rang through the air. It was thanks to Patrick's quick reflexes that he was immediately able to pull Cagalli, who stepped out first, back into the car when the gun shots were heard. None of them was hurt during the incident although Cagalli's legs got slightly bruised when a bullet missed it.

Cagalli would have been thankful when she found out that she would have to be going abroad to accompany Patrick to a conference overseas had it not been Orb where they were headed to. The happiness on her face upon hearing the initial news soon faded into shock, apprehension then horror. She has tried to find her way out of the trip but Patrick easily brushed away all her excuses when he reminded her that business should come first before leisure. Although she was certain that it would be fine if she would go to Orb since no one would recognize her, she still finds it hard to take the risk of possibly being discovered. She intended never to return to Orb until they found out her true identity. She intended to tell them personally of who she really is, suffer the consequences of her deceit then go back to Orb and swear never to step on Plants ever again. She was just glad to know that they would only be staying there for three days. Until then, she has to avoid all possible contact with anyone involved in the Orb government. She would accompany Patrick to the conference then immediately return to her room and rot there until its time for their departure. On the day before the flight, Cagalli prayed intensely at Haumea that her two days in Orb will pass without any unnecessary ruckus.

It was a four hour ride aboard the space shuttle going to Orb. Cagalli can't help but be nostalgic upon remembering that it had already been eighth months since she has first boarded a space shuttle heading to Plants. It all started when she saw a news on the TV where Athrun's face was being shown. She smiled to herself as she realized how she had totally misjudged Athrun's character. They started at the wrong foot but somewhere along the middle they grew to like each other…maybe even love each other but Cagalli chose not to dwell upon that matter any more. Such emotions would only meddle with what she had been working for. She's so close to obtaining what she has always wanted that she can't afford to make a mistake; let alone allow her feelings to take over her mind. Thus, while staring solemnly outside the shuttle's window Cagalli decided to clear matters up with Athrun. She would make sure that her sentiments reach him clearly: he means nothing to her than a friend.

* * *

Cagalli had immediately been engrossed in work the moment she has stepped foot on Orb. She wasn't allowed even a small amount of time to even look at the surroundings while they're on their way to Orb headquarters as Patrick had already been asking her a lot of questions about the conference. She has just finished compiling all that Patrick needs for his presentation when their limousine reached Orb's center of government. With hurried steps, Patrick and Cagalli made their way to the meeting room while receiving occasional looks from the people that they meet along the way. When pleasantries between the delegates were over, Patrick stepped inside the conference room leaving Cagalli alone in the waiting area just outside the room.

She was typing in her laptop when a familiar voice said, "Yula? What are you doing here?"

Cagalli raised her head where her bright amber eyes met auburn ones. Her eyes smiled with joy as she said, "Kira! I didn't know you were here."

Kira shortly hugged Cagalli before saying, "We've been here for almost two weeks now. We still haven't made a decision about the bilateral agreements so I guess we'll be staying here for a couple more days. How about you?"

"Former chairman Patrick Zala is attending a meeting as we speak. We'll only be here for three days."

"What a pity. Natalie would be really happy to see you. It's been quite a while since you two have seen each other."

"She's here?"

"Of course. She's my secretary after all. She's currently resting in her room. Do you want me to arrange for the two of you to meet?"

"That's not necessary. We won't have enough time for mingling as we're here for work. I'll just have to wait until she heads back to Plants."

Kira remained quiet for a while before he said, "Are you happy?"

Although a bit surprised with the sudden question, Cagalli smiled at Kira before saying, "Of course I'm happy. Why?"

Kira gently ruffled Cagalli's hair as he said, "Nothing." He was about to leave when he suddenly turned around, hugged Cagalli and said, "Just remember, no matter what happens, Natalie, Athrun and I will always be here for you."

"_Why is everyone acting strange lately?"_ thought Cagalli as she stared at Kira's disappearing form.

Cagalli felt glad when she saw Patrick emerge from the large oak doors leading to the conference room for this means that she could now go to the comforts of her room where she would stay until its time for them to leave Orb. This happiness of hers didn't last long for Patrick immediately asked her to run an errand for him. He handed her a couple of papers and asked her to go to the general information division and determine the validity of the data written on the paper. Thus, with much reluctance Cagalli made her way to the said division by going through those certain corridors where she knows very few people pass to. She was flipping through the papers when the beautiful garden located outside the building enthralled her. It was thriving with trees and flowers of different types. The plants were placed in such a way that the beauty of one plant will not overshadow the beauty of the other. Cagalli smiled to herself as she remembered her very own garden in their house. Since she has been prohibited to step out of their house's premises, Cagalli busied herself by catering to her plants. What made the garden dear to her was the fact that most of the plants on the garden were bred and was taken care of by her mother when she was still alive.

Cagalli was allowing her eyes to wander around the garden when it suddenly landed on two figures which were very familiar to her. She immediately hid behind the window's curtain as she continued to stare at the two figures happily strolling the garden. Five floors away from Cagalli was a girl of crimson hair which was allowed to fall to her shoulders while a white crescent clip keeps her hair away from her face. She was wearing a light pink summer dress with minimal pleats on the skirt. The girl was laughing heartily as she clasps on the man accompanying her who seems to be enjoying the girls company as he too has a smile on his face. Cagalli's heart skipped a beat as she stared at the two figures below her. She surely doesn't have fate's favor because even though she'll only be staying in Orb for three days, she still has to be within proximity to the very man whom she dreads to meet. Had she been the same girl who has arrived at Plants eight months ago she would surely be happy to see that her plan seems to be going smoothly. The scene in front of her tells her that the two are getting along quite well. Her mind is telling her to be happy but her heart begs to disagree.

After seeing Athrun and Meyrin on the garden a few minutes ago, Cagalli decided to finish her work as fast as she can so that she can retreat to her room as quickly as possible. That would have been plausible hadn't she found out that she has to search through twenty shelves containing various folders just to ascertain the validity of the data in the reports handed by Patrick. It was already four in the afternoon when Cagalli was able to hand the reports back to Patrick. After a brief conversation, Cagalli immediately headed to her room. She was just a few meters away from her room when Meyrin suddenly popped out of the room directly across from where Cagalli is.

Cagalli would have pretended not having seen Meyrin had not the latter called her name. Cagalli was then forced to turn around and say, "Princess, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Please stop the formalities. You can call me Cagalli. Are you here for work too?" said Meyrin as she took Cagalli's hands in hers.

"Yes. I'm accompanying former Chairman Patrick Zala in a conference here."

"I thought so. It's really great that we've been able to meet each other despite the chaos ongoing in this building with all of these meetings taking place everywhere. Let's go somewhere private. I still have a lot to say to you," said Meyrin as she started pulling Cagalli away from the curious bystanders. Cagalli would have refused the offer but Meyrin didn't even give her a chance to speak.

Cagalli has to sprint just to catch up with Meyrin's pace. She was breathing heavily when Meyrin stopped walking and when she looked at her surroundings she found herself on the same garden where she found Athrun and Meyrin strolling together on the earlier part of the day.

Meyrin motioned her to take the seat opposite hers before she said, "So how's your work lately?"

"It's tolerable. Working with Patrick Zala proved to be harder than when I was working for Athrun," said Cagalli as she tried to sound as normal as possible.

With a smile on her face, Meyrin said, "Speaking of Athrun, what does he mean to you?"

Although slightly taken aback by the question, Cagalli monotonously said, "He's a friend and a colleague." Cagalli chose to answer the obvious since she herself doesn't have an answer for this question. She has been eluding the question for a long time that she still hasn't come up with any answer for herself.

"Please Yula, there's no need for you to hide what's going on between you and Athrun. Everyone could tell what your relationship to him is by just looking at the two of you when you're together. It's obvious that the two of you are in love," said Meyrin who was still wearing the same cheerful smile which can't help but make Cagalli uneasy about what she's trying to get at.

"I will not affirm nor will I negate what you just said. You're free to voice your opinions no matter how right or wrong it may be."

Meyrin smirked lightly as she said, "Even though you continue to elude answering my questions straightforwardly, I will not do the same for I feel the need to tell you what I truly feel about this subject. Athrun and I were engaged in hopes that it will strengthen the still fragile peace between Naturals and Coordinators. Although I was strongly against the proposition at first, my stand about this topic changed on the two weeks that I spent with him. He's a very nice man and a true gentleman that I find no fault in marrying him. I cannot firmly say that I hold the same affections that you have for him. All I can certainly say is that this decision has been made selflessly for the peace of our countries. I meant to tell you this since I'm afraid that whatever that's going on between you and Athrun has to stop."

"To put it simply, you're asking me to distance myself from him," said Cagalli.

"That's another way of putting it."

She should be glad…very glad at what Meyrin has just told her. It was a sign that her plans are slowly taking its course. Although Cagalli still wasn't sure about Athrun's feelings, the fact that Meyrin was willing to play her part was enough for her. Meyrin could easily win Athrun's favor if Cagalli will distance herself from him. She was a distraction for him. Cagalli knew that her heart should flutter after hearing Meyrin's statement but it didn't. Instead, it throbbed painfully against her chest. Cagalli knows that she should agree to what Meyrin has asked but the words that came from her lips were different: "I'm sorry but I cannot promise you that."

Meyrin's eyebrows slightly furrowed as she said, "Why not?"

"You should have known from the very beginning that that would be impossible since I'm his secretary. We're together most of the time."

Meyrin stood up from her seat, went behind Cagalli and whispered to her ear, "You could resign. But you really couldn't stand being away from him, could you?"

Cagalli turned around to disagree but Meyrin was already a few steps away from her. Cagalli remained sitting as she continues to ponder about what she has just said. She continuously asked herself why she hasn't agreed to what Meyrin has asked her to do. Attaining her goal would have been a lot easier if she did. But despite this knowledge, she adamantly refused her proposal. Whether it was because of plain stubbornness or her attachment to Athrun that made her disagree was something that Cagalli wasn't sure of. She has a lot of questions starting to pile up in her brain and she could find not one answer to any of them. Not only is she bothered by her recent actions but also by what Meyrin has said. Cagalli smiled wryly as she remembered Meyrin saying that her decision to marry Athrun was purely out of concern for the peace of the countries. Had she has the same line of thinking then she probably wouldn't have come up with the stupid idea of going to Plants in the first place. She was being too selfish…she's too obsessed about her own freedom that she wasn't able to consider how her country would be affected by her actions. How could she have forgotten a very important detail considering that years of education taught her that a good leader ought to be selfless? Her head was starting to ache from all of the thinking that she has been doing that she decided to go to the woods a few miles away from Orb's headquarters. That place is dear to her since near that woods is where her mother's last resting place is.

She could clearly see the gates leading outside Orb's headquarters when a hand pulled her to stop. A low voice then said, "Where are you going?"

Cagalli slowly turned around as she said, "Isn't it obvious that I'm going out Mwu? So could you please get your hands off me?"

The blonde commander didn't remove his hold of Cagalli as he continued to say, "I'm sorry but that's not possible."

"Why not?" snapped Cagalli.

The auburn haired captain, Murrue Ramius, emerged from behind Mwu as she said, "It's for security purposes."

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm just a mere secretary and not some VIP. Security procedures such as those don't concern me," said Cagalli as she removed Mwu's hand from her shoulder.

"And as far as the three of us knows you happen to be the daughter of the chief representative of Orb as such making you a VIP," said Mwu.

"And as far as we all know, not more than ten people knows about that," said Cagalli.

"I beg you Princess, please follow what Mwu said. We're doing this for your own safety," pleaded Murrue.

"Why are you insisting that I stay within the headquarters' premises? Is there something that you're not telling me?" said Cagalli.

"I'm sorry but that's highly confidential information. Please just trust as and do what we've told you," said Murrue.

"I can still go out if I have someone accompanying me correct?" said Cagalli as she found a loophole in their argument.

"True. But that person has to be equally qualified as I am," said Mwu.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow at the two people in front of her. The fact that they're adamant that she stays within the headquarters' premises meant that someone is threatening the life of Orb's princess. She understands the cause of their worry but she's quite sure that after all of her father's efforts to keep her existence a secret from the world there would be no one outside his father's most trusted confidant that knows who she is. Still, she can't help but have a dreary feeling at what may behold Meyrin. It would definitely be upon her conscience if anything bad happens to her. It's been fifteen years since the last attempt on her life occurred and she doesn't have any idea on who could possibly be threatening her life now that the world is on its way to attaining peace.

Cagalli racked her brains for someone who might be able to accompany her to the woods such that Mwu and Murrue will have no further complaints. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't think of anybody else. That's when a voice called her name. Cagalli stiffened after hearing a very familiar voice. She intended to go to the woods so that she could be alone to think about certain matters. What's more going to the woods would allow her to avoid possibly meeting Athrun. But then, Mwu's interference caused her a lot of precious time thus allowing Athrun to catch up with her. Her mind was telling her to run…to get as far away as possible from Athrun. She still wasn't in the sane state to talk to him. But instead of running, Cagalli remained rooted on her spot as she watched Athrun get nearer to where she is.

Athrun half-sprinted on his way to Cagalli that he was slightly panting when he said, "I didn't expect to see you here Yula." Cagalli felt dread overcome her as she saw that Athrun was very pleased to see her. This was proof enough to her hypothesis about his true feelings upon which Cagalli refused to believe the first time she thought of it. She could now say for sure that she holds a special place in Athrun's heart.

Since the man that Cagalli had been avoiding to meet was now standing in front of her, she was left with no choice but to face her problem right then and there: him. She averted her gaze to Mwu and Murrue as she said, "I don't think there would be any protests if I would ask Athrun to accompany me around Orb."

Mwu and Murrue looked at each other before Murrue said, "Fine. You win. You could go out of this premise if Chairman Zala would agree to accompany you."

"You're going to accompany me aren't you Athrun?" said Cagalli as she slightly turned towards Athrun's direction.

Although a bit confused at what's going on, Athrun said, "Sure."

* * *

Their trip towards the woods was a long and quiet one. Athrun tried to start a conversation with Cagalli but she looked so depressed that he decided to wait until she's ready to talk. Cagalli sat beside Athrun on his black Porsche with her back facing him. The sun was just setting from the horizon while different rays of light illuminate in the ocean that they passed by. The sea breeze was blowing gently that Cagalli can't help but close her eyes and feel its warmth. The day had been very tiring for her both physically and mentally. All she wanted at that point is to go to her room and sleep for as long as she can but before she can do that, she still has to face one last problem: Athrun. She would have preferred it if she has planned out exactly what she would tell him. In that way, she would be able to express her intentions clearly. But after all that has occurred on that day, she couldn't wait to get things over with. Because no matter how hard she tries to delay things, she would definitely have to talk to him sooner or later.

Cagalli was the first one to step out of the car once it came to a stop. Cagalli was still not facing Athrun as she wanders her eyes around her surroundings. It's been quite a while since she had last been to that place. She frequently comes there to visit her mother and offer flowers to her grave. She would spend hours talking to her as if she was still alive. Athrun remained quiet as he waited for Cagalli to speak. She seemed so sad that he finds it inappropriate to ask her to tell him her problem while she's in her current state. He simply busied himself by looking around him and taking in the marvelous surrounding. He noticed that the sky was starting to darken and that the wind was blowing harder when he saw Cagalli slowly facing him.

Cagalli sighed heavily before saying, "What are you doing here in Orb?"

"My father ordered me to have a vacation here in Orb. He said that it's a good opportunity for me to know more about Cagalli," said Athrun who continues to stare at the trees in front of him.

"So you're father's playing matchmaker."

"Sort of."

"How are things going on between you and Cagalli?"

"Fine, I guess. She's very different from the one that we see facing important people. She's actually a lot of fun to be with."

"That's good to hear. At least you're getting a good start with your relationship. You should try to get to know her better since you two would soon be married."

It was at that point that Athrun turned to look at Cagalli. He doesn't like where their conversation is headed so he said, "I was trying to contact you for the past two weeks but I never got across."

"I turned off my phone. I have a lot of work to do and I don't have time to entertain calls."

"For two whole weeks?"

"Yes."

"How have you been?"

"Fine. Nothing out of the extraordinary."

Cagalli stiffened when she felt Athrun's hand on top of hers. She looked at him only to be met by his smiling face. He then said, "I missed you."

Cagalli immediately withdrew her hand as she said, "I think it's time we stop pretending Athrun." She then gave his grandmother's ring back to him.

"What do you mean?" he said as he looked at the ring that was just returned to him.

"Remember, you told me a month ago that we should act like we're in a relationship after your parents mistook us for one. Well, I think that it would be better if we stop playing our part. I think that you should try to like Cagalli so that it wouldn't be that hard adjusting to your lives when you're married. This marriage is very important to strengthen the peace between Naturals and Coordinators and it should proceed no matter what."

"I can't and I won't do that," said Athrun firmly as he looked into her eyes.

"Please stop being stubborn Athrun. Haven't you heard what I said? This marriage is of utmost importance to Naturals and Coordinators," said Cagalli. She felt like she wasn't only lecturing Athrun but herself as well. Has someone said to her the exact words that she was saying then she might have never gone to Plants.

"Forgive me for being stubborn but I chose to be plain selfish when it comes to my personal life. I've dedicated almost my entire life serving Plants but I won't do it forever. I don't care whatever catastrophe might happen due to my action. I will choose who it is that I want to spend my whole life with and that person is you," said Athrun who has gotten hold of Cagalli's hand and was staring into her eyes pleadingly.

"Do you seriously know what you're talking about?" said Cagalli as she vehemently tried to remove Athrun's hand away from hers but it was to no avail.

"I'm telling you that I love you."

Cagalli's eyes widened at Athrun's statement. She has a hint about how he feels for her but she never expected him to be so blatant about it. She knows deep inside that she feels very happy after Athrun professed his affection for her but at the back of her mind something was telling her that this affection should not push through. She has come a long way, defied his father's wishes and was so close to attaining what she has longed for that she can't allow a man whom she has only known for a couple of months to come in between her and her freedom.

With a cold and low voice, Cagalli said, "I'm sorry to say this but I only see you as a friend and I believe that we should just stay like that."

Athrun's voice was slightly trembling as he said, "You're lying. If you do see me only as a friend then why did you allow me to kiss you?"

"I was drunk back then. I didn't know what I was doing," said Cagalli whose eyes were looking away from Athrun's.

"If you truly feel that way then why couldn't you look me straight in the eye?"

Cagalli slowly lifted her gaze to meet his as she said, "You're only a friend…"

Cagalli was lost for words when Athrun took her lips in his. Although Athrun's kiss was soft and gentle Cagalli didn't respond. Instead she sat still waiting for him to stop. He kissed her in desperation of making her understand how he felt about her. If she wouldn't believe in his words then maybe his actions would make her believe. The words that she said caused nothing but pain on his part. She said such harsh words to a man deeply in love that it made him almost insane. He would have easily given up on her had not her previous actions made him hope that she feels the same way that he does for her. Athrun parted his lips from hers when he felt a drop of water fall down his cheek. When he opened his eyes, he saw tears slowly falling down Cagalli's cheeks along with the heavy downpour of rain. He stooped his head low in embarrassment of what he has done. After seeing Cagalli cry, Athrun lost all hope he has of having his affections returned. He now understands how she truly felt for him and doesn't need more words to ascertain it.

In between sobs, Cagalli said, "I hope the best for you and Cagalli. I truly wish that this would not affect our friendship in any way." She then stepped out of his car and ran into the cover of the forest. As for Athrun, he remained there only for a little while with his head raised up to the sky as the rain continues to pour down on him. When the rain subsided a little, he left the place and with it were his affections for Cagalli.

Cagalli ran and ran through the forest until her knees gave way to exhaustion. She tripped off a branch she didn't see, which caused her to fall flat on her back. She remained lying on the cold and muddy soil for a while as she stared at the drops of water falling from the sky. When the rain stopped, she resumed walking without any idea of where to go. She had been walking aimlessly for a couple of minutes when she saw a familiar white edifice a few meters away from where she is. She smiled weakly at herself when she has finally reached the white structure she has seen from afar. She took very sluggish steps towards the edifice as she took in the very little change that occurred in the structure while she had been gone.

Cagalli knelt down in front of a marble tombstone as she said, "Hello mother."

She caressed the tombstone lightly as tears started falling down her cheeks once again. It was not surprising that her feet led her to her mother's grave considering that she always finds refuge there whenever she feels sad. She then slowly raised her head to look at the numerous streaks of color painted on the wall lying above her mother's grave. Although the colors have faded a little, the whole picture could still be distinguished. Cagalli marveled at the said painting for a while before her lips whispered the title of the art piece: "Freedom fresco."

* * *

It's done…it's finally done. I've finally finished this chapter just in time for the deadline that I set on myself. I've got nothing more to say other than read and then review. Thanks!


	14. Nightmare and Reality

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GS or GSD.

* * *

Nightmare and Reality

Dark clouds that have once brought rain into the land of Orb was starting to disperse. But despite this fact, the sun still hasn't made its way back to the sky as the horizon continues to be enveloped in a foreboding darkness. Matching the dark aura emanating from the surrounding was a clandestine meeting being held in one of Orb's most despicable thresholds. On a shabby house standing along the edge of a cliff, a dim light emanates and lights the face of four persons whose faces are each masked by the darkness inside the house. Each one standing still as statues for they fear that one wrong move could lead to the outbreak of their master's anger. They have just told him of their failed attempts at each of their missions and, as expected, their master was enraged with fury that had it not been for his weak health he might have been able to strangle the life out of his minions.

After a deafening silence, a hoarse laugh echoed in the room. As silence ensued, the leader of the group said with a low voice, "You're all very lucky that I have been able to think of a better way to commence this plan for had it not been the case then you might probably be crawling your way out of here."

He smirked at the sight of fear creeping on his subordinates face's before he said, "By now, they should have been alerted about our actions thus I expect them to strengthen their security that's why we would attack them in a way that they never expected."

His subordinates waited for him to continue and when he didn't, one of his men, the only woman in the group, said with a low voice, "What's your new plan, master?"

The man then slowly made his way towards the girl, brushed her cheeks lightly with his hand and said, "Let's just say, I plan to give them a replay of the events that occurred sixteen years ago."

* * *

Tears that have once oozed out of Cagalli's face have dried as she slowly surveyed with her hand every pigment that is left on her late mother's artwork. She placed her head against the cold wall as she relished the very few yet wonderful times she spent with her mother. She could still remember vividly how her mother would hold her in her arms and sing to her whenever she would hurt herself out of her innate clumsiness. She could still recall how her bright amber eyes would look lovingly at her whenever she would make a loving gesture towards her. But most of all, she could clearly remember her mother's horror-stricken eyes with blood oozing from it as her mother held her in her very cold arms as life slowly crept out of her body. Cagalli cringed at that memory. For years, she has tried her best to keep that one memory away from her consciousness but it was at times that she yearns for her departed mother that that horrid memory starts to resurface. She was just barely five when her father's enemies kidnapped her and killed her mother. It was a deliberate attempt to crush her father's psyche by inflicting a psychological blow at him. Although most of the murderers were captured, that event continues to plague Lord Uzumi and it was that same event which made him the cold and stern father that Cagalli knew him to be.

Cagalli took a few steps backwards as she allowed her eyes to survey the slowly crumbling last memento of her mother. The pigments that were left of the artwork have become very light that one could hardly distinguish a color from another. The artwork's figures are all but shadows emanating from a cold wall as lines and curves that had once been the foundation of the beautiful artwork have now vanished while those very few which are left could hardly be distinguished to be lines if not cracks on the wall itself. From the moment that Cagalli has learned to hold a paintbrush steadily, she has put it upon herself to maintain the artwork. But as her security became tighter and tighter, she was allowed little time to spend outside her house thus less time for her to visit her mother's resting place. One might find it peculiar why such a memento meant so much for Cagalli. It was, after all, nothing more than an unfinished painting made by a capable yet not very skilled painter. What's more, it wouldn't help her to get past her mother's death since it's one of the things that served to remind her of the life her mother once had. Then why, after all of the given reasons why she should stay away from the said artwork, does she still feel a strong attachment to the said artwork? The reason is because she finds something to hold onto whenever she gazes at the artwork. She feels that despite the physical absence of her mother, she could still feel her reaching out to her whenever she would stand in front of it and just let time pass by unknowingly. Because it was her only way of knowing and reassuring herself that no matter what happens, her mother would never leave her as long as the last artwork that she did remained alive. It was due to her mother's untimely death that Cagalli developed a fear of abandonment; that people who are important to her would start leaving her in one way or another. This is the very reason why she can't help but fear the arising emotions that she has for Athrun. She simply couldn't allow herself to yearn for the company of someone who would definitely leave her. She simply can't stand being alone again. Lacus's presence in her life temporarily freed her of this fear but, just as what she has realized a couple of days ago, Lacus would never be by her side forever. They would have to separate ways in the near future and she would once again be left alone in her own little world.

She never did understand why her mother entitled this artwork freedom fresco. It wasn't the usual cryptic titles that an artist endows his artwork. She remembered asking her mother numerous times in the past the meaning of the title but her mother never gave her a straight answer. She would merely drop hints at her and tell her that in time she would understand what she was trying to tell in her artwork. Thus, even after sixteen years since her mother died, Cagalli could only guess the meaning behind the artwork.

Cagalli sighed heavily as she knelt before her mother's tombstone and whispered a silent prayer to her. The sky was starting to clear up so Cagalli decided to head back to the hotel and visit her mother again tomorrow. Cagalli looked forlorn as she boarded a bus, with only a few occupants, on her way to the hotel. She didn't mind the mangled state of her hair or her very damp dress. She was deeply absorbed in her gloomy thoughts, which were amplified by the mellow music in the bus. Upon reaching her room, Cagalli quickly changed her clothes and cried herself to sleep. She was much too stressed and bothered by her thoughts that she thought that the only way to escape this stress is to sleep.

The next morning, Cagalli prepared for work, as is the routine. She took a long glance at herself in front of the mirror as she tried to look as happy as she could. She definitely doesn't want any unneeded questions right now. She only has two more days to spend in Orb and she wants it to be as uneventful as possible. Forcing a smile, Cagalli gathered her things and headed for the meeting room. Cagalli peeked through the doors of the meeting room before entering. When she thought she was the first one to arrive, she slowly made her way towards one of the desks and started scanning through her files. She might be emotionally incapacitated but she wouldn't allow it to affect her performance in her work.

She was sure that she was alone in the conference room that it startled her when a low voice suddenly said, "Good Morning Ms. Yula."

Cagalli hesitated to turn around since she knows this voice very well. But to go along with her plan to act as unaffected as possible, she slowly whirled around and said, "Good morning Chairman Zala."

Cagalli can't help but be slightly shocked when her eyes landed on Athrun. He looked much better than how she expected him to be. She could clearly sense the sincerity in Athrun's voice when he said that he loved her that she expected him to be as devastated, if not more, as her that's why she can't help but be surprised when she saw him looking very professional and unattached to her.

Athrun placed two cups of coffee on top of the table as he said; "My father has to leave immediately to deal with some matters in Plants thus I would be temporarily taking over his work here in Orb. He has briefed me about the ongoing conference and has told me to ask you anything that might seem unclear to me. Can I depend on that from you then Ms. Yula?"

"Certainly sir," said Cagalli as she silently released her breathe. If he was going to be this cordial to her, then this day might go easier than how she expected it to be.

Sure enough, the day passed just how any other normal working day passes for Cagalli. She assisted Athrun in every conference that he attended while remaining her professional façade around her. They were headed towards their last meeting when Cagalli suddenly felt a chill run up her spine. She tried to stifle a sneeze while holding her jacket firmly around her. She reminded herself to take aspirin once she gets back to her room to prevent her cold from developing to a fever. She must have stayed longer than she thought in her mother's graveyard that she wasn't able to take notice of how soaked her dress was. She comforted herself that she only has almost one day left to spend in Orb and then she could take a long deserved rest. Cagalli's gloomy state slowly vanished when she saw Lacus occupying the seat next to her. After which, her day didn't seem as bad as before. The two merely exchanged glances as the meeting motioned to start. Cagalli started losing track of time when her head felt very heavy. It was only when her head lightly rested on top of Lacus' shoulders did she realized that she was dozing off. She snapped out of trance and furtively scanned her surroundings to make sure that nobody noticed her sleeping. It would be totally inappropriate and impolite to the delegates if someone were to be seen sleeping while the meeting proceeds. Almost everyone was oblivious towards Cagalli except Lacus who was starting to throw worried glances at her.

"Are you alright?" whispered Lacus.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Cagalli but her shaking mouth gave her away.

Lacus immediately placed her hand on Cagalli's forehead before saying, "You have a fever. Have you taken some medicine yet?"

"Not yet. But I will once this meeting ends," said Cagalli in between breaths; somehow breathing seemed to be hard for her.

"I don't think you'll hold up for that long. Let me take you to the clinic now," said Lacus.

"Let's not make a big fuss out of this Lacus. I promise to rest once this meeting is over so there's no need for you to get worked up," sighed Cagalli.

"Then, at least let me take you to your room," insisted Lacus.

"That wouldn't be necessary, I can manage myself. Besides, Kira still has one more meeting to attend and he would surely be needing you there," said Cagalli.

"Then promise me that you will call me once you've reached the hotel," said Lacus.

"I promise," said Cagalli.

Once the meeting has ended, Cagalli hurriedly excused herself from work and returned to the hotel. Her body felt so heavy that even changing her clothes seemed to be arduous for her. She called Lacus and then went straight to bed.

* * *

With a smile on her face, a girl of barely five years of age ran after her red and yellow stripped ball not realizing that the ball has gone several meters beyond their house's gates. Had she noticed this, she wouldn't have stepped further for she has been frequently reminded not to step beyond their house's gates. She never really understood why she has to follow such a rule. She often sees children of her age happily playing together beyond those cold bars which acts as a thin line between her safety and danger. She often finds herself envying the freedom with which children of her age could play and mingle with other children. She has lots of toys but none of them could silence her yearning to be able to make friends just like other normal children. But that's the problem; she's not a normal child. It's not that there's anything wrong with her body or her state of mind. It's only because she happened to be the daughter of the most powerful man in Orb, Uzumi Nara Attha, and Chief Representative of the United Emirates of Orb. Her father has stood fast in his ideals and hasn't succumbed to pressure from other nations and as much as there are people who admire him, there are also people who want him dead. It is for this very reason that the girl with golden tresses and innocent amber eyes was forced to live her entire life within the cold gates of the Attha manor. Young Cagalli never minded the captivity which she was forced into because despite the coldness and stiffness that is usually the ambiance in the Attha manor, there is always this single source of warmth and love that makes her forget ever wanting to step beyond those forbidden gates. Her mother, a kind and gentle woman who has provided the support and love that her husband and child needed, has always been able to make Cagalli happy. A hug would suffice to make her forget the sorrows and qualms that could ever bother a young child. Cagalli always thought that as long as her mother is around then she wouldn't mind being a captive of her own house even if it means forever. As for her father, Cagalli could barely recall his appearance. She has seen him for only a few times, mostly through the television, and hasn't had a conversation with him for as long as she can remember. He would either be busy at work, left home very early or came home very late at night that young Cagalli eventually got used to not having a father figure in her life. This must have also been one of the reasons why she has such a strong attachment to her mother. She was strongly attached to her that it seemed as though her life would cease the moment that she would leave her. And for about seven years it did.

Cagalli has just reached out for her strayed ball when she saw a familiar man hovering above her. The man visits their house frequently that Cagalli started calling him uncle even though they're not blood-related. The man runs errands for her father who was too busy with his work. He was so dedicated to him that he sometimes fills in for his place during Cagalli's birthday. Due to his familiarity to Cagalli, Cagalli outstretched her hands towards the man as she prompted him to carry her. The man slowly slid his arms around Cagalli's body and before everything went black, all that Cagalli remembered was the sinister smile that the man has on his face.

There was nothing but darkness surrounding Cagalli when she regained consciousness. She tried to move but no matter how hard she struggled not one motion came from her fragile body. Her body felt weak and lifeless and her head was spinning that Cagalli caught herself falling limply to the floor. A lot of questions came to her head as she started to question where she is. Cagalli is a very strong-willed child compared to other children of her age but despite this attribute of hers, it didn't kept her from crying as she has realized that she has broken the one rule which she was expected to follow and as a consequence she has put herself in danger. Despite being frightened, Cagalli didn't wail in agony, instead only quiet and muffled sobs could be heard from her. This is because she is certain that not long from now her mother would surely find her and take her away from the dark and scary place where she was brought. But as the days pass by, Cagalli's strong resolve starts to falter as fear starts to overcome her. The third day of her captivity was starting to reach its end when she heard varied noises coming from beyond the cellar in which she was kept in. Several minutes later, she saw her mother rushing towards her. Her mother was trying to free her from her handcuffs when a bullet fire rang in the air and the next thing Cagalli saw was that her mother was holding her firmly against her chest as blood started oozing from her chest. Cagalli's vision was starting to blur as tears uncontrollably fell down her face but despite this she could clearly see the same man she used to call uncle as he held the gun which killed her mother.

It was several seconds later when the police apprehended her assailants except for her mother's murderer and on the scene of the crime, they saw young Cagalli as she slowly caresses her mother's lifeless face. After that traumatic event, Cagalli became lifeless. She rarely spoke to other people and would often lock herself up in her room. She ignored her maid's entire pleas for her to eat. She also stopped minding the continuous absence of her father in her life. At such a young age, she has experienced a great loss that her only way to cope with the loss is to keep on reminding herself that she should never let anyone get as close to her as her mother has once been. The pain that the loss has caused her is so unbearable that she simply couldn't allow herself to suffer anymore pain of the same kind. Without any adult guidance, no one has been able to tell Cagalli that this notion is wrong. She has also learned the consequence of disobeying rules in a harsh way such that she has made it a primary rule for herself never to break any rules. This is why she followed every order that her father has told her. While on her way to bed, she has accidentally heard the maids talking about how her father wouldn't see her after her mother's tragic death. Cagalli understands if her father wouldn't want to meet her because, after all, it was her fault why her mother had died. She died because she couldn't follow a simple rule. This was Cagalli's trail of thought for seven years that she grew up being a loner, never caring for whatever happens outside her personal world.

This would have continued hadn't Lacus came to her life. It was just a week after her twelfth birthday when she arrived. Cagalli was having her classes in their private library when a girl of pink flowing hair and sparkling blue eyes entered the room. Cagalli threw a single glance at her before she returned to her book. She has been accustomed to visitors since her father has sent almost every young female aristocrat in their house in hopes that Cagalli would find a friend in one of them and as such she would finally start opening up to others again. But her father's efforts were in vain since every one of them was turned off by her coldness. Contrary to what Cagalli has expected, the said girl went towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Cagalli continued to stare at her as the girl said, "I'm Lacus Clyne. I would be studying here with you for a couple of months. It's very nice to meet you."

Lacus outstretched her hands for Cagalli to take and when Cagalli's hand touched Lacus' it was then inevitable for her to befriend her since Cagalli felt the same warmth that exudes from her mother in Lacus. It was a little hard for Lacus to teach Cagalli to open up to other people in the start but step by step she was able to bring out the real Cagalli; the lively and outgoing girl which ceased to exist after her mother's tragic death. Lacus also taught her that to break a couple of rules is acceptable at times. She told Cagalli of different stories about her travels since the latter had rarely stepped out of their house. Cagalli got aware of how bonded she is starting to be to Lacus and at first she felt afraid of this. She still hasn't gotten used to the trauma thus she simply couldn't allow herself to get hurt again. But after she stared into Lacus' deep and calm blue eyes, all her qualms about forming a bond with her has vanished. Lacus' supposed stayed for a couple of months got extended for several times, out of request from both girls that the two remained in each others company for nine more years. And now, after nine monotonous years, Cagalli was fated to meet Athrun Zala, the man who was bound to mess Cagalli's personally "secure" life.

Cagalli admits to herself that she would surely have reciprocated Athrun's feelings hasn't the trauma of her mother's death continued to haunt her. But in her current feverish state, she remembered the one thing which her mother used to tell her often: One must try to experience everything that life has to offer such that one might not die of curiosity about what their present would have been had they made a move in their past. And as she felt a hand caressing her hair, just as what her mother used to do, she held this stranger's hand and whispered, "Stay."

* * *

Cagalli's head was still hurting from her fever when she started to open her eyes. Her eyes, half-opened due to the unfamiliar light that rushed in, started to register another figure resting on the couch beside her bed. Cagalli lightly rubbed her eyes as she focused her vision on her companion. When her eyes adjusted to the light emanating from her windows, Cagalli can't help but lightly pinch her cheeks as if to awaken her from what she believes to be a dream. Sleeping on the couch near her bed was Athrun who appears to be in the same mangled state that Cagalli is. Judging from the dark circles under his eyes, it's certain that he wasn't able to get enough sleep the previous night. Cagalli felt an urge to touch his resting face that with unsteady steps she slowly made her way towards him. She slowly placed her hand against his cheek as she continued to stare at him. Athrun slowly opened his eyes when he felt the warm hand resting on his face and the first thing that he said was: "Cagalli."

Cagalli smiled weakly at him as she said, "You stayed. Thank you."

Athrun quickly stood up as he said, "Why are you up? You should have some more rest. You still have a hint of fever on you."

He then carried her to her bed, tucked her in, and said, "How are you feeling?"

"Now that you reminded me, my head still hurts," said Cagalli.

Cagalli was watching Athrun as he rummage through the medicine box when she said, "Why are you still here? You should have been in the meeting several minutes ago. You should go. I'm feeling a little better. I can take care of myself now."

"What are you talking about? As far as I can see, you're still incoherent and that's proof enough that you're still unwell. Don't worry about the meeting. I've already asked Kira to explain the situation for me," said Athrun.

"The situation being? That you have to take care of your sick secretary? That's not reason enough for you to miss a very important meeting?"

"I've told you before; I wouldn't be able to function well with a sick secretary."

A few minutes of silence passed between the two after Athrun helped Cagalli to take her medicine. They were just staring into each other for they both can't find the right words to relate what they're thinking. Cagalli was the first one who broke the silence when she said, "Why did you stay?"

When Athrun didn't respond, she continued by saying, "I don't understand why you're doing this."

Athrun sighed before saying, "I stayed because you asked me to stay."

With a stern look on her face, Cagalli said, "But I also asked you to stay away from me."

"Let's just say I'm too dumb to comprehend the meaning behind your words that no matter what you say to me is deemed meaningless. End of discussion. Now, you should get some more sleep," said Athrun.

Cagalli stood up and continued to stare sternly at Athrun that Athrun said, "You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"Definitely not."

Athrun sighed, yet again, as he said, "I'm done trying to stay away from you. Besides, I'm a very selfish person so I put my emotions before those of others and staying away from you proved to be hurtful. Thus, as a very selfish person I chose not to compromise my feelings over yours."

Cagalli was left aghast at what Athrun has said that it provided ample time for Athrun to take this opportunity to caress Cagalli's cheek as he said, "And, I also know that being away from me hurts you too because if not, then you wouldn't have asked me to stay when you were half-conscious."

At this remark, Cagalli lightly punched his arm as she said, "You're too full of yourself."

"I guess the fact that the members of my fan club continue to increase is starting to get in my head, "said Athrun as a smile slowly formed in his lips.

Afterwards, Cagalli started to laugh hysterically. Athrun knows that what he said was funny but he doesn't think it's that funny thus he can't help but say, "What's so funny?"

In between laughs, Cagalli said, "Me."

When Cagalli's laughter subsided, she said, "Could you give me two minutes to gather my thoughts?"

Not comprehending what she meant Athrun said, "Sure."

Cagalli closed her eyes as she started to think about how she would feel if her heart would have to bear the same pain that her mother's death has caused her. Surely, it would be unbearable. But as she thought more of it, she figured that it would probably hurt more if she wouldn't take the risk she was planning to take. Maybe this was the very reason why she couldn't promise to Meyrin that she would stay away from Athrun. And perhaps, this fear of hers is the real reason why she doesn't want her engagement to Athrun to push through. It's not because she values her freedom too much. Well, that's one of the reasons but her main reason would probably have to be because she's afraid that if her engagement wouldn't work then she would once again be experiencing the pain that she has tried her best to keep herself from experiencing again. And, maybe, if that happens, even Lacus wouldn't be able to pull her out of her personal world. With these thoughts in mind, Cagalli opened her eyes.

Cagalli was fidgeting for she doesn't know where to start but Athrun helped her to loosen up as he said, "So, have you gathered your thoughts yet?"

"I have."

When Cagalli continued to remain silent, Athrun said, "Well?"

With a sigh, Cagalli said, "First, I would like to apologize for all of the things that I've said to you. I was too preoccupied to protect myself that I didn't mind hurting you in the process. Thus; just like you, I guess I'm a selfish person too."

"It took you long enough to notice," teased Athrun.

"Do you mind? I'm having a speech here so I'd appreciate it if you would stop interrupting me," said Cagalli as Athrun's teasing manner was starting to brush on her.

When Athrun showed no signs of interruption, Cagalli said, "And, since I'm a very selfish person, I chose to ignore all the possible consequences that might be in the future to relish the happiness that I'm certain the present would have to offer."

When Cagalli didn't continue, Athrun said, "I'm sorry but I didn't understood anything that you have just said."

"I won't say that I couldn't live or won't live without you because I definitely can...but I chose not to," she said.

Cagalli slowly reached out for Athrun's hand and when his hand was resting on hers, she said, "I want you to stay with me. For how long? I don't know. A couple of weeks? Months? Or maybe even years? I don't know. All I know is that I want you to stay with me for as long as possible. Do you think you can stand my mood swings for that long?"

With a smile on his face, Athrun said, "That's a very hard thing you're asking of me. Don't I get anything in return for doing that?"

Cagalli pouted as she said, "Isn't there supposed to be no bargain on this kind of thing? What do you want?"

With a mischievous grin, Athrun said, "There are these three words that I would really like to hear from you."

"Three words?" said Cagalli who doesn't have any hint as to what Athrun is pertaining to.

Cagalli continued to stare at Athrun's smiling face as she tried to figure out what he has in mind. It was only after a couple of minutes did she realize what he wanted. Athrun's smile grew wider when Cagalli's cheeks turned crimson for it tells him that she has figured out what he wanted.

Too embarrassed to face Athrun and not wanting to repeat what she would be saying, Cagalli hugged Athrun as she whispered in his ear, "I love you."

Athrun returned the hug as he said, "As I love you."

Seconds later, Cagalli doesn't know whether the heat that she was feeling was still due to her fever or whether it was due to Athrun's lips placed against hers. Her mind was all fuzzy and butterflies seem to fill her stomach due to the contact and all she can think of is the happiness with which she knows is a good bargain to the hurt that she might feel afterwards.

* * *

After that event, ten days to be precise, Cagalli's stay in Orb wasn't as stressful and perplexed as before. She didn't mind that her stay in Orb got lengthened since no compromise had been drawn in the conference. She doesn't really care for anything at all for most of her time was spent in thinking at how happy she had been since she has come to terms with her feelings for Athrun. All that she has in mind is to relish whatever happiness she's experiencing in the present and try not to think of how things might crumble once her secret is out. One thing that she has learned is that she can never undo whatever decision she has made in the past and the best thing she can do from her mistakes is to make the most out of them. Although both of them has come out with their feelings for each other, Cagalli and Athrun still remembers to act professionally to each other when in a crowd and it is one of these instances that Cagalli finds herself sharing a table with Mwu and Murrue as Athrun sat on a separate table with Meyrin.

Cagalli wasn't touching her food so Mwu decided to say, "Why the long face princess?"

"Stop calling me that. Besides, I don't have a long face," snapped Cagalli.

"I have to agree with Mwu this time. You have been sulking ever since we took this table," said Murrue with a mischievous smile on her face.

When Cagalli didn't respond, Mwu said, "We've been watching you princess so we know what's going on between you and Chairman Zala. There's no need to be shy about it. After all, that's exactly what's supposed to happen with you two."

"If you want to hear me admit that I'm in a relationship with Athrun then I will. I am in a relationship with him. Happy?" said Cagalli. Her night was obviously turning for the worst.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Cagalli. We're really glad that you are starting new bonds with other people," said Murrue.

At this statement, Cagallit turned pale. She can't help but have brief flashbacks of the events that occurred sixteen years ago. She has always been like this whenever her mother's death anniversary draws near. In three days, she would be commemorating her mother's death anniversary. A chill ran up her spine as her eyes fell on the man sitting in front of her. She knows it's unfair to Mwu for her to compare him to his brother but they look so much alike that she can't help but think of the man who killed her mother whenever she would look at Mwu. She hurriedly excused herself from her group to keep them from noticing her unease.

She then went to the garden and sat on a bench near a fountain as she tried to calm herself. She was starting to calm down when she heard footsteps coming towards her. When she turned around, she saw Meyrin walking towards her.

"Are you alright?" said Meyrin.

"I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about," said Cagalli.

"Athrun was acting edgy when she saw you leave so I volunteered to see how you're doing. It wouldn't seem right in the eyes of others if they were to see how worried he is about you. This is the least I could do to make things a bit easier for both of you," said Meyrin.

The Meyrin in front of Cagalli was in big contrast to the Meyrin that Cagalli knows. But the sincerity in her tone tells Cagalli that she truly meant what she just said. Cagalli smiled weakly at her as she said, "Thank you for your concern. I'm really fine. Why don't we go back to where the others are before they start worrying?"

They were making their way back to the restaurant when three masked men encircled and blocked their way. As they slowly advanced towards the two, the light coming from the moon allowed Cagalli to identify that two of the masked men are males while one was a girl. Cagalli was thinking about what she should do when she heard Meyrin scream. Cagalli waited for a while for someone to come to their rescue but no one came.

One of the men, the one with sky blue hair slapped Meyrin as he said, "There's no use screaming. No one will save you."

As he was saying this, a man of statuesque form emerged from the doors leading to the restaurant. He was wearing a gas mask that Cagalli couldn't make out his face even if he was an arm's length away from her. The man slowly outstretched his arms towards Cagalli. He touched Cagalli's face as he said, "It's been a long time since we've seen each other. You've grown to be a very fine lady. You look very much like your mother, Princess."

"What kind of criminals are you? You didn't even get your facts right. She's not the princess. I am," said Meyrin.

"Stop trying to protect her. We know who the real princess is," snapped the only female in Cagalli's assailants.

Cagalli stepped in front of Meyrin as she said, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"We just want to see you in person princess. We've been wondering why we haven't seen much of you lately in Orb so we figured that something must have happened to you. We asked people and we found out about your little escapade to Plants. It seems that all of Uzumi's efforts to protect you were deemed worthless especially when the one who's supposed to be protected is the same person who throws herself into danger," said the man who appeared to be the leader of the group.

"Are you planning to expose what I've done thinking that it would affect Orb's relation with other countries? If that's what you're planning, then you might as well stop now. I believe that the bonds that Orb has formed wouldn't be destroyed by my exploits," said Cagalli.

The man laughed hysterically at this statement. He then said, "What do you think we are? You're typical terrorist group who wants to spread anger and violence throughout the world? We'll you're gravely mistaken. I'm afraid that what drive us are purely personal reasons."

"What are you planning to do to me then? Are you going to kill me? said Cagalli indignantly.

"Of course not. What fun would it be if we would kill you in an instant? Let's just say that you would be privileged enough to experience the same things that happened to you sixteen years ago," he said.

At this, Cagalli has then been certain of the identity of the man standing before her. How could she not have remembered the voice of the man who has led her to lead the life she has been living for the past sixteen years? How could she not remember the voice of the man who killed her mother?

"Leave her out of this. It's me you want," said Cagalli as she looked at Meyrin who was holding the same courageous façade she has been showing.

The man gently removed his gas mask as he said, "You know the rules princess. Leave no witnesses alive." Afterwards, Cagalli felt a strong blow to her stomach before she fell unconscious.

* * *

Finally! I have finally updated! Gosh, that was such a long writer's block for me. If, as you read this chapter, you will come across certain grammatical errors please forgive me for that. I guess that's a drawback of writing on wee hours of the day. Oddly enough it's only at those time of the day do I feel inspired to write so once again sorry for that. If anything is unclear, feel free to ask me. I'll try to answer as soon as I can. And as for my other on-going fic Avalon, I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to upload anymore chapters to that story due to time constraints. (As much as I would like to update, since that story is by far my favorite among those that I have written, I couldn't since that story requires an elaborate story-telling thus more time to be allotted to its writing). Anyway, read and review. (Reviews would be greatly appreciated by this uninspired writer)


	15. Lies

DISCLAIMER: I don't own GS or GSD

AN: I'm back! I can't remember how long it has been since I've updated so that would mean that it has definitely been quite a while. School is demanding most of my time so the updates were really slow. Sorry for that. I do hope that there are still those who are reading this story what with the very long delay.

* * *

Lies

A rush of voices filled the air as a lone girl locked inside a dark and windowless room rich with the stench of dirt and blood clutched her stomach in pain. She couldn't find the strength to even open her eyes as the rush of voices and various sounds continue to approach her. It has been her third day of captivity and the strong façade that she has put on has crumbled. Vile words coming from a man filled with hatred could easily crumble the will of a young girl of age four. She might have had the will of a lion but she is still a girl. She has done an amazing feat by surviving three days of emotional torture as her captor tries to woo her away with words that are demeaning to her father. But the girl's resolve is strong for her mother's words continue to come playing back to her whenever she would feel fear. But still, she has reached her limit and could no longer tolerate anymore torment. It was just when she was about to give everything up when a familiar soft voice came to her. Her mother, comforting as ever, rushed to her side as the door leading to her prison has fallen. She immediately took her daughter in her arms and was in the process of setting her free from the shackles that bind her when the voice that has plagued the mind of the young girl for three days echoed in the room. The girl was still very weak with exhaustion that all she could do was listen to the words that are being exchanged between her mother and her captor. She has been completely free of her heavy shackles when a series of gunshot echoed through the room. The intensity of the sound as it vibrates through the small room seemed to have snapped the girl out of her trance for once she heard the sound, her eyes flew wide open and the first thing that she saw was her captor swimming in his own blood. She was blankly staring at her captor's form when she felt a hot liquid fell to her cheeks. She wiped the substance off her face as she looked at the source of the liquid. Slowly craning her head up, the girl saw her mother's kind face thrown into a mixture of happiness and pain. Her mother's soft hand gently caressed her cheek as she said, "I love you," before drawing her final breath. The girl let out a cry of pain not caring for the various voices that continues to say, "Cagalli."

Cagalli found herself sweating and breathing heavily when she finally snapped out of her dream. It has been a long time since she last had that same dream. That dream used to recur to her back on the days when her mother has just passed away and has continued on for quite some years until she met Lacus. Lacus was the one who finally made her realize that what happened to her mother wasn't her fault and once Cagalli has accepted this fact, she never had the dream again, until today. It was only when Cagalli calmed down did she notice the place where she was in. Contrary to the filthy prison that she expected, Cagalli found herself within a tiny room with only a bed, two chairs and a table as its furniture. What's more, she found herself dressed in a green strap dress accented with a white cloth tied around her waist. She tried to stand up but failed to do so as the effect of the numbing drug still hasn't faded. Her view continues to swirl that a simple jerk of her head would only cause her view to go into turmoil. She was trying to sit up from the bed when the door leading to her room suddenly opened. Cagalli could only listen as footsteps continue to come closer to her. Her visitor took a seat at the part of the bed opposite to her and then took her by the shoulders to make her face him.

As soon as Cagalli realized who her visitor was she immediately pushed him away as she said, "Get your hands off me."

The man opposite her smiled at her as he said, "Since when have you learned to speak so roughly. If your mother were to see you now, she would be very displeased."

"How dare you speak of my mother, murderer." Cagalli was putting on a strong façade but deep inside she was shaking with fear. She fears what this man is capable of doing to her, her family and her friends. As much as she would like to hide her fear, Cagalli can't stop her hands from trembling which didn't escape the keen eyes of her captor.

Her captor drew her hands towards him as she said, "Are you still so afraid of me my princess that you dare not speak my name?"

Cagalli tried to withdraw her hands but failed. She then said, "I am not afraid of you."

"Prove it. Say my name."

Cagalli looked straight into the eyes of her captor as she said his name, "Rau Le Creusset." She then spat at him causing her captor to slap her face.

The slap seemed to have erased Cagalli of her fears and of her nausea that she was able to stand up and throw punches at Le Creusset as his back is facing her. She knows that fighting him was futile but she simply wouldn't allow him to think that she fears him for this man can use one's fears to manipulate anyone he wants. Le Creusset stopped Cagalli's advances by pushing her forcefully against a wall causing her to bump her head in the process.

He towers over her as he held her firmly in place as he said, "You might be of use to me but one more wrong move and I wouldn't think twice of killing you and your friend."

"Where is Meyrin? What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, as of now, but depending on your behavior your friend might undergo certain events that would certainly scar her forever. You know how that feels right? And if you don't want her to experience the same thing that happened to you then you better start behaving yourself."

He then released her after which he occupied a seat on one of the chairs adorning the room and motioned her to sit at the chair opposite him. Cagalli reluctantly took the seat after which she said, "You're supposed to be dead."

"That's what I made you all think but it should have occurred to your father that a man with great ambitions such as mine couldn't simply die without fulfilling his legacy. I have to thank your father's carelessness because if not for that I certainly wouldn't be here. He was so absorbed in mourning that he didn't care to ascertain my death. He has always been like that and now it will cause his downfall."

"How did you do it? I saw you swimming in your own blood. You should have died from all that blood lost."

Le Creusset leaned closer to Cagalli as if he was about to confide to her a secret before he said, "I took a gamble."

_Flashback_

"_Master, the enemies' forces have infiltrated our lair. What are your orders?"_

"_Secure the alternate passages to this place. Prepare our men, we will move the prisoner."_

_With hurried steps the man immediately went to the room where he kept the princess captive. With a loaded gun and with his ears listening for any incoming footsteps, the man was ready to take out anyone who dares to interfere with his plans. Just as when he was near the princess's prison, he found several of his men dead which made him more eager to get to the prison as soon as possible. When the prison was within his view, he walked slowly and as quiet as a sly cat. The door leading to the prison was left ajar allowing him to take a peek inside the room to see who dared to free his captive. A sinister smile crept at his face as he saw the very woman he admired setting her child free from the shackles that bind her._

_Slowly he crept behind her then as he drew his gun he said, "Move away from her."_

"_It's not yet too late to come back to us Rau. I'm certain that Uzumi will forgive you," said the woman with striking golden hair as she held out her hand towards Le Creusset._

"_It's not Uzumi's forgiveness that I want. I want to fulfill the things that he never has the guts to do."_

"_And that would be joining both Naturals and Coordinators under one ruler which would be you, am I correct?"_

"_You are correct. I must admit that I never expected you of all people to figure this out."_

"_Uzumi told me. He knew of what you are planning and yet he just let you do as you wish. Why do you think is that?"_

"_Because he knew that what I aim for would be the best for all nations."_

"_You're wrong. He just wants you to realize the wrong in what you're doing all by yourself."_

"_I expected you to defend him but I know you better than that. Don't you wish for the same thing just as I do? What you want is explicitly expressed in your fresco. There's no hiding it."_

"_How can one obtain freedom through oppression? Even if you succeed in uniting Naturals and Coordinators under one ruler there is bound to be uprising against your leadership. There's no real freedom in a nation filled with unrest."_

"_But isn't that the essence of the freedom that you know. It is fleeting so what's the use of struggling. Once under my rule, the people will eventually realize this."_

_The woman sighed and said, "What happened to you Rau?"_

_As the man heard a rustle of footsteps coming towards their direction, he leveled the gun straight to the woman in front of him as he said, "You know I care for you so I'm giving you the chance to step aside. If you still refuse, I would have no choice but to shoot you."_

_Despite this threat, the woman didn't move one bit. Seeing that there's no way that he can convince the woman, the man pointed the gun to the young girl whom he can now clearly see. Just as he pulled the trigger, the woman lunged at him causing the bullet to hit the woman instead. Blood spilled from the woman's abdomen as she crawled towards her daughter. The man, on the other hand, sensing the danger that he would face once he is found unharmed by the soldiers, fired at himself and immediately injected a drug which was hidden in his pocket. It will stop his heartbeat for a couple of minutes which he hopes would fool his enemies into believing that he's dead. He was putting a gamble on the loyalty of his accomplices. He has done his part and now all rests upon the pace at which his accomplices will set to work. If the counter drug were not to be injected to him within the time limit, he will die. As consciousness slowly slips away from him, he heard the young girl scream her heart out. Although half-conscious, he can feel a smile crept at his face at the thought of the girl's anguish at seeing her dead mother. He would have to come back for her some other time. Before he lost consciousness he felt several hands holding him at various places as they felt for any sign of pulse. It seemed like forever for him as he waited to awaken. His body might be immobile but his brain is working nonstop as it devised a plan on how to complete his mission. He was in the middle of finishing his plans when he felt a searing pain on his left arm and just as when the pain is beyond unbearable, he opened his eyes and inhaled a huge amount of air. He choked at the sudden rush of air through his lungs._

_After he recovered, he slowly stood up and said to the man nearest him, "How long have I been out?"_

"_Ten minutes."_

"_What are the developments?"_

"_They are currently searching for your accomplices but they have already reported to Uzumi that you're dead."_

"_The mission's a success."_

"_What do we do now?"_

"_We wait."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

There was a rush of voices and people running everywhere when Athrun finally opened his eyes. He coughed several times and had to rub his eyes for a couple of times as he tried to brush away the after effects of the toxic smoke which he has inhaled. As he steadied himself in his seat, he found the panic in the air very disturbing. Several times did he try to ask anyone about what is going on but they would merely look at him and immediately proceed with what they're doing. He turned to Kira for answers but he was as clueless as he was. Tired of being kept in the shadows, he immediately cornered Mwu with Kira's help.

"What's going on?" demanded Athrun.

"I'm sorry but that's classified information," said Mwu.

"We're not asking you to give us the details Mwu. We just want to know what caused this panic," said Kira.

Mwu was about to reply when two soldiers approached him and handed him a letter. He scanned through the letter before saying, "Substantial evidence has been found against Chairman Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato involving them in the kidnapping of the Princess of Orb and Meyrin Hawke. Until further investigations cleared you from this accusation you are to remain within the country of Orb and within surveillance of the Orb military."

"What? Kidnapping? This has to be a frame-up," said Athrun.

"May I remind you Chairman that everything you say can be used against you," said Mwu.

"You must believe us. We have no involvement in this whatsoever," said Kira.

"We are not saying that you are indeed involved in the crime. All we're saying is that there has been evidence involving you to the crime. I know that everything seems unclear to you that is why if you might follow me, there's someone who would be glad to clarify things for you," said Mwu.

Athrun and Kira followed Mwu in silence as he led them to a room at the headquarters of Orb military. Upon entering the room, they found Lacus sitting on one of the couches.

Upon seeing Athrun and Kira, Lacus immediately went towards them and said, "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine Natalie. There's no need for you to worry," said Kira as he hugged Lacus.

"You didn't treat them harshly?" inquired Lacus.

"Of course not Ms. Lacus" said Mwu.

Lacus smiled at him before she said to the two guards accompanying Mwu, "You may leave us now."

Once seated, Athrun said, "I have several questions to ask you but first did I hear it correctly? He called you Lacus."

Lacus stood up and said, "Right. We still haven't been properly introduced. My real name is Lacus Clyne." After which, she curtsied before returning to her seat.

"Clyne? As in the daughter of Siegel Clyne who is a member of the Council?" said Kira.

"You know my father?" said Lacus in an amused tone.

"Who doesn't?" answered Kira.

"What else did you lie to us about?" said Athrun.

"I'm sorry to have fooled you but it was necessary to fulfill Cagalli's wish," said Lacus.

Athrun contemplated this revelation for a while before he said, "If your name's Lacus then that means that when Mwu said that the Princess and Meyrin Hawke was kidnapped…the princess that he was referring to was….Yula."

"That's correct."

"Yula is the Princess of Orb?" said Kira as he finds this fact hard to believe.

"Why did you lie to us?"

"As I've said, it is to fulfill Cagalli's wish."

"And that would be?"

"Freedom."

"Freedom?"

"You see, Cagalli has never experienced freedom in its very essence in all of her life. You can imagine how angry and disappointed she is to find out that she is to be tied to a marriage to a stranger for all her life without being able to do the things that she wants to do first. That's why we escaped secretly. But of course, Lord Uzumi knew of everything in the very beginning. Even your parents know too."

"Lord Uzumi and my parents know of it?"

"Yes. Lord Uzumi has been very protective of Cagalli after a tragic event befell his wife when Cagalli was still young. In his desire to keep her safe, he ended up stripping Cagalli of her freedom that's why in his wish to atone at least a little for his selfishness, he didn't prevent our escape. Of course, Lord Uzumi made sure that his daughter is still safe in Plants that's why he asked for your parents' assistance in this matter."

"Doesn't that mean that you're lying to Cagalli as well?" said Kira.

"Yes. Cagalli doesn't have any idea about this and I'm sure that she would feel as equally betrayed as you do once she finds out," said Lacus, looking squarely at Athrun.

Silence ensued within the room for a while before Athrun said, "I would like to be alone to think."

Kira and Mwu stood up and headed for the door while Lacus sat beside Athrun, held his hands and said, "It is understandable for you to hate us but I want you to know that it was the real Cagalli and Lacus who were mingling with you back in Plants. We might have lied to you about certain facts about our lives but I believed that the friendship that we formed was genuine. That's why I'm relying on that very friendship as I ask you to help us. Cagalli needs all of our help right now." After which, Lacus took one last look at Athrun before she left the room.

* * *

Rau answered little of Cagalli's questions before he left her alone in her room. She has repeatedly asked for Meyrin's whereabouts but he refuses to answer. She tried to find ways to escape Rau but knowing Rau, she's certain that he has several minions situated at different locations outside his hideout. They might be able to reach the outside but surely the hideout is located somewhere in the outskirts of Orb or perhaps some faraway country. But her main problem is how she will look for Meyrin. Questions are piling up but answers are nowhere to be found. She was in this state of confusion when the door leading to her room suddenly opened revealing Rau as he brought with him a camera.

"What is that camera for?" said Cagalli.

"It's for me to take your picture. Surely your father would like to have a memento of you."

"I wouldn't let you do that."

"Of course you will once you see this."

Rau then handed a picture to Cagalli showing Meyrin tied to a chair with shackles at her feet. Her face was bruised while a gag is placed in her mouth. At her sides were two of their captors. One is a girl the other is a light blue haired guy who is approximately the same age as Meyrin.

"I will do as you say but I demand that Meyrin be taken to this same room with me, unharmed,"

"You have my word."

He then motioned for Cagalli to take a seat on one of the chairs as he moved to her back to tie her hands to the chair. He then placed a gag on her mouth before saying, "These props make it more believable that you're kidnapped. Of course we want your father to see your miserable state so that he would immediately rush to your side which is exactly what I wanted."

Once all are set, he moved in front of Cagalli, took her picture and said, "You do look very much like your mother."

He then proceeded to untie her after which he said, "Haven't you ever wondered why up until now I haven't used brute force against you?"

"I know you will tell me even if I say no so you might as well do," snapped Cagalli.

"It's because of this," said Rau as he threw Cagalli's picture on Cagalli's lap.

"What are you trying to say?"

"You look exactly like your mother."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I never intended to kill your mother. She is the only woman who has become an important part of my life. If it hadn't been for the fact that she took the bullet that was meant for you, she would have been alive now. I couldn't possibly hurt the face of someone dear to me even if it's just a resemblance. It is for this very reason that your father hasn't seen you ever since your mother died."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You resemble your mother so much that your father can't face you since if he sees you he would always be reminded of your departed mother. He will always remember how she tragically died for you."

"That's not true."

"You know it's true. You know that the real reason why he doesn't see you is not because he has a lot of work but because of the fact that you remind him of his lack of power to save your mother despite the fact that he is the leader of such a strong nation. Your presence torments him."

Tears rolled down Cagalli's face as she repeatedly says, "That's not true." Cagalli knows that Rau is saying is the truth. He has overheard the same conversation between Manna and Kisaka several years ago.

Rau left Cagalli crying to herself as he smiled inwardly at how his plan is slowly pushing through.

* * *

Athrun felt immensely betrayed by Cagalli and Lacus. He also felt anger towards himself for actually believing their lies. But even though he's angry at himself, he can't bring himself to be angry at Lacus and Cagalli. It might not seem like it but he too knows how it feels to be deprived of one's freedom. It is true that he is able to experience the outside world for himself but he still isn't able to do what he wants. His every move was guided by his father and he always has to be careful with his actions what with so many of his detractors ready to make small mistakes into wide-scale scandals. He wanted to believe in what Lacus said that it was the real Lacus and Cagalli that he got to befriend but of course no matter how understanding he might be, he still finds it hard to accept things easily. After all, once trust is lost it is very hard if not impossible to completely regain it. Athrun is more than willing to extend his help in finding Cagalli but as to whether he is capable of continuing their friendship is an entirely different tissue. He needs more time to think things through and to ponder on his feelings. Everything will eventually fall in its place with time.

Athrun was disturbed from his thoughts when the door suddenly opened revealing Ledonir Kisaka. He has come to know the man since he was the one who met him when he has arrived in Orb. Athrun stood up from his seat upon seeing Kisaka after which Kisaka said, "Lord Uzumi would like to speak to you."

Athrun followed Kisaka in silence as he led him into a meeting room within the military's headquarters. Within the said room, he found Lacus, Kira, Mwu and Lord Uzumi all deep in thought.

Kisaka announced their arrival and after which Lord Uzumi went towards Athrun, extended his hand and said, "I'm glad that you didn't reject my request even after finding out about my daughter."

Athrun shook his hand as he said, "Don't mention it Lord Uzumi. After all, I believe that this case is not merely a kidnapping but it is also an attempt to destroy the peace between Naturals and Coordinators."

"What makes you say so?"

"They wouldn't have ascertained that my name would be involved in the kidnapping if their only intent is revenge."

"You have figured this much. I'm impressed. Could you please enlighten Chairman Zala about the recent developments about this incident, Mwu?" said Uzumi.

"One of the cameras was able to take footage of the three kidnappers. They were wearing uniforms of the Zaft army and we're able to find their information in your database. And according to the information that we've gathered they are assigned as the Chairman's security on his stay in Orb. The members of the Parliament found this to be substantial proof of your involvement that's why upon their order we have no choice but to capture you," explained Mwu.

"Of course, Lord Uzumi doesn't believe that you're involved that's why he has personally asked Mwu to be the one to arrest you. Mwu then decided to take you to me. With my protection, no one will be able to harm you in Orb," said Lacus as she looked at Athrun.

"I'm sorry if we have to handle things this way. We are not sure if who our allies or enemies are. It's possible that the kidnappers has stationed someone to watch our moves so we made it certain that they would be led into believing that the Orb government believes that you're liable for the princess's disappearance," said Uzumi.

"But what made you doubt the evidences. They all point to us," said Kira.

"It's because Lord Uzumi has expected this kind of attack from someone he very well knows. As he puts it, his past has come back to haunt him," said Kisaka.

"And who might this person be?" said Athrun.

"Rau Le Creusset. He was a very promising young man with adept skills in politics. I initially didn't intend to have Cagalli inherit my position for I don't want her to make the same sacrifices that I made. Rau was the person I had in mind to take my position that is until I found out his true ambitions. I believed that he would be able to realize that what he wants is absurd but I was wrong. It was my trust in him that caused my wife's life," said Uzumi.

"What exactly did he want?" said Athrun.

"To become the sovereign ruler of all Naturals and Coordinators," said Lord Uzumi.

"But that's absurd," said Athrun.

"Rau doesn't think so," said Lord Uzumi.

"Did he contact you already?" said Athrun.

"Yes. He gave us this." Lord Uzumi then gave Athrun two pictures. The first picture was of Meyrin who was tied to a chair and with bruises on her entire body. The other was a picture of Cagalli who was also tied to a chair and with a gag on her mouth. At the back of this picture, the following was written: "Let us continue our duel at the place where we lost her seventeen years ago."

"What can I do to help?" said Athrun.

"I need you to do me a favor," said Lord Uzumi

* * *

I would just like to clarify certain things. Up until last chapter, Athrun doesn't know of Cagalli's true identity.

I made it in time!!! Sorry for the long wait. Read and review!!!


	16. I'm back

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Sorry but this is just an author's note. I know that I haven't updated for more than a year and I have my reasons. First, I've been incredibly busy for the past year thus giving me no time to think about what my next chapter would be. Second, the chapter that I made was deleted due to a virus which infected my USB. After that, I became lazy and put the writing of a new chapter for later.

This author note is made not only to explain my prolonged absence but also to make it clear that no matter the delay I will finish this story. After all, it is nearing its end so finishing it wouldn't be such a task. While writing this story, I somehow lost interest in it and even contemplated not continuing the story. But since I am a reader myself I know how frustrating it can be to find out that one of the stories that you've followed for so long will not reach its culmination. Thankfully, I was able to find both my muse and some time to write the next chapters. So no matter how long it takes, hopefully within two years, I will finish this story.

Now, I would like to thank those who continue to follow this story despite my prolonged absence. I was glad to know that I still have readers. There are even those who took the time to message me and remind me to update. I truly appreciate that.

For the good news, I have finished writing the next chapter and is currently editing it. I still feel that there's something lacking in it and thus I want to improve it before showing it to you. The next chapter will take the place of this author's note in three days time. Thank you so much for your continuous support and I hope you'll stay with metill the end.


	17. Inner Workings

**AN:** Congratulations guys, you succeeded in pressuring me. So now, here's the most awaited chapter of freedom fresco

* * *

**Inner Workings**

Some might think that a man of his character would definitely not inhabit this particular room where our plot takes us next. The said room, like ordinary rooms, has but few furniture such as a double sized bed, a table and a chair positioned by the window, and a bedside drawer with a lamp standing on top of it. What makes this room unfitting for our antagonist is the presence of a black and white photograph nestled in a picture frame sitting atop the bedside drawer. The picture shows the image of a young woman smiling vibrantly at the camera with the sun's rays shining directly at her. It is this same picture that our antagonist has been looking at for quite some time at present; just as what he's been doing for the past fifteen years. He finds motivation just by looking at the photograph. He has been looking at it more often now than he has before since his plans are reaching their culmination. Not only is it a source of inspiration, it also keeps him in the right track. Many a time, he was almost led astray from the path which he has sworn to travel fifteen years past. Seeing the evil that the world has come to makes him think that what he was about to do seem worthless. Whenever he has this thought, an unbidden smile will always cross his face. For who is he to insult when several men have died in his hands. Besides, even if his mission should not succeed, at least he should have a bit of atonement for the most grievous crime he has committed even though no form of reparation will abate his conscience. Although it is true that his killings might be justified by the fact that he's a soldier; he refuses to absolve himself of his sins when he knows that when he was younger, he killed merely because he was ordered to. But this time, he swore that no matter how many lives he will take, and he hopes it wouldn't come to that, his reason for doing so is for a goal which he believes in. A goal, which needed the death of one woman for him to find it.

For some who has long known our antagonist, it might come as a surprise to find out that he cared for another with such intensity. As a child, he grew up as an orphan and thus has gained a cynical view of the world at such a young age. He nurtured this cynicism through his adulthood. He enlisted in the army simply because he seems to have a knack for fighting. He was a killing machine who needed only one word from his superiors and he will carry out the mission to its fullest. He lived a meaningless life for all of twenty-five years until he met a woman who he believes is a kindred spirit. The woman, just as he is, is an orphan. But she is much luckier than he for she was adopted when she was eight; albeit it was a loveless family which she was reared into. Her stepfather, who is as power hungry as our antagonist used to be, sought to gain more power by arranging her foster daughter's marriage to a man who one day will rule a powerful country. The woman, thinking that she owes it to her foster family to be obedient, meekly married the said man. It was during her marriage that she met our antagonist. She has just went out to the balcony seeking some space and all the while muttering how she is out of place as she knows nothing of politics, when our antagonist joined her and answered that it is foolish of her to lament for her ignorance when she can simply rectify it by asking questions. After this exchange, they got on immediately as the woman was more than happy to talk to someone who too careful with her while he was simply bored and has nothing to do thus he accommodated the woman's many questions. He wasn't quite sure when he started caring for her but it was definitely there when a gunshot rang in the air on that fateful day when he killed the only person that he cared for with his own hand

"It's certainly been a long time coming before I got to this point. Only a few more steps and I can finally rest," our antagonist said to himself as he broke free of his musings.

_The beginning of the end will start tomorrow_

* * *

_._

With his impenetrable mask on, our antagonist enters the room which holds his captive. He sat on a chair opposite the bed where his prey was seated and waited for her to make the first move. He didn't have to wait long.

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt Meyrin."

"I didn't"

"Then what do you call the large bruise on her face?"

"She retaliated thus my guards only reacted in kind."

Seeing that she's said her piece, Le Creusset placed several envelopes beside her.

"What's this?"

"See for yourself."

Cagalli opened the envelope read its contents and said, "These are my letters…to my father."

"They are."

"You forged them."

"No matter how great I may be, I couldn't possibly replicate the royal stamp on each envelope, not to mention your handwriting. Surely, you can tell if your handwriting was forged."

Accepting the fact that they are indeed her hand-written letters, Cagalli then said, "They're unopened."

"Exactly my point."

"How?"

"Surely you must see that your father never actually read them."

"That's impossible."

"Are you certain? Surely this should come as no surprise what with his aloofness while you were growing up."

"You're trying to turn me against him."

"Do I really need to do that? You are already acting against him by acting without thinking and breaking his order not to leave your home in Orb unguarded. I'm merely adding fuel to the fire."

"What do you mean?"

"The seed of doubt has already been planted. I'm only nurturing it. What little trust you have for your father has been his own doing."

"Even if I don't trust him, you couldn't make me join your side."

This he answered in silence. Cagalli has long accepted that her father isn't as affectionate as she would have wanted. But for him not reading her letters is definitely withdrawal not aloofness.

Surely, she should not be surprised with this development since all throughout her childhood; her father has made it quite clear that he cares little for her after her mother's death. It might seem hypocritical of him to alienate her daughter as he points the blame of his wife's death to her but in Cagalli's eyes, it all makes sense. Someone should have disabused her of this notion from the very beginning, but none did. She believes that her disobedience caused her mother's death and now that same disobedience could possibly start another war. She wouldn't put it past Le Creussett to want to ignite a war. After all, she has seen a lot of men driven by anger attempt to do so. What makes him a tougher opponent is that he has been inside Orb as such he knows who he can possibly persuade to join his cause.

Cagalli might have long stopped believing in her father but she still believes in Orb. That's why no matter how much a part of her wants to hurt her father in kind by helping Le Creusset in his goal, she wouldn't do so. Cagalli knows that the best way to rid herself of the anger and sorrow that she currently feels is to cry but she wouldn't give her captor that satisfaction. She would save that later when she's alone, as she always does.

Maintaining a calm expression, Cagalli then said, "If this is meant to hurt me and make me doubt my father more, mission accomplished. But if you expect me to play along with your plans, you will have to wait for a long time before I do so."

This statement was answered by a roaring laughter by Le Creusett. The change that this brought on his face caused Cagalli to have a double take and look at her captor from a different light. For a moment there, she was able to get a glimpse of a younger and happier Le Creusset. Although his laughter was so loud that it echoed in the room, he wasn't able to fool Cagalli into thinking that he was laughing out of amusement to what she just said for his mirth didn't quite reach his eyes. Furthermore, Cagalli noticed a hint of sadness in those eyes. It's as if he's laughing out of some irony in his life which he was able to realize due to Cagalli's sudden outburst.

"That's where you're mistaken princess. Because you have already played into my plans the moment you stepped beyond the iron cage you call home in Orb."

Cagalli might have retorted instantly had she not been halted by the arrival of her lunch. Le Creusett seated himself on one of the chairs by the table, where a maid placed their lunch, while prompting Cagalli to take the seat opposite him. Seeing as there's no use defying him, she acquiesced.

"Is it safe to assume that this isn't poisoned?"

"What use will I have of a dead hostage?"

Conversation ceased at that point as both opted to eat in silence. Cagalli was only halfway the main course when Le Creusset suddenly said, "How do you think Athrun Zala will react when he finds out of your betrayal?"

"I couldn't possibly claim to know his every thoughts but I do know that although he might feel hurt by my subterfuge, I believe that he's mature enough to see the reasons why I did it."

"Love does make us blind, as they say."

"Is that based on experience?"

Cagalli thought that Le Creusset will opt to change the topic thus she was surprised when he answered, "On the contrary, my experience has taught me that caring for someone can be quite enlightening."

"But?"

"There is no but. Let's leave that statement at that."

Deciding to try her luck, Cagalli then said, "I do believe that enlightenment causes a positive outcome."

"It generally does, unless it's late in coming."

Sensing that her companion wouldn't want to pursue this particular topic any further, Cagalli said instead, "How long do you plan to keep me here?"

"Another day in this place surely wouldn't seem bad."

"Does that mean that you're letting me go tomorrow?"

"I prefer to see what I have planned for you tomorrow as some sort of vacation not a farewell."

"A vacation?"

"Tomorrow, as you already know, there is to be a conference held among Orb, Earth Alliance and Zaft. As this is such a delicate meeting, the event is by invite only. Luckily for me, I have one," said Le Creusset staring pointedly at Cagalli.

"As you have pointed out, the meeting is solely for delegates of the three superpowers, I couldn't possibly be allowed in there much less you."

"That's where you're wrong. Surely, they will reserve a seat for the Princess of Orb and her companion."

Cagalli was rendered speechless by this statement as an understanding of his plan finally came within her grasp. Everything would have been smooth sailing in his plan had it not been for one detail. "Are you insane? Going into that conference would be stepping into a trap. Surely, you will be captured upon sight."

"That wouldn't happen if you will give me your full protection."

"Now, why will I do that?"

"The reason, I expect, will come to you in time."

"You're planning to blackmail me, with Meyrin."

"I don't need to employ such tricks in order for you to see my side. You will give me your support of your free will. That, I assure you." With that, Le Creusset left the room.

Determination etched on her face, Cagalli stealthily traversed the winding corridors of her cage as she looked for Meyrin. It is her strong belief that Le Creusset will use Meyrin to blackmail her that prompted her in this dangerous quest. Upon her captor's departure, her mind was immediately filled with plans on how she can possibly rescue Meyrin and escape Le Creusset. Her first obstacle is finding out how she can leave the confines of her room. Her ideas range from picking the lock with a hairpin to attacking whoever it is that comes through her door followed by running like crazy. Luckily for her, there was no need for her to put into action any of her plans since she found out that the door to her room has been unlocked the entire time. Gritting her teeth in frustration, Cagalli hurriedly left her room. With no plan in mind, she aimlessly looked for Meyrin. This proved to be futile as she didn't see any sign of the said girl after more than three hours of wandering. What was weird during her entire search is that she wasn't able to come across any of her captors nor does it seem like they are aware of her escape. Cagalli knows better and should count this as a blessing instead but she just can't put to rest the part of her brain that keeps on telling her that something is wrong. Cagalli almost gave up looking for Meyrin when she chanced upon a slightly ajar room. Giving in to curiosity, she quietly entered the room which upon closer inspection seems to be a cellar. Cagalli was about to leave when she noticed something shiny on the far corner of the room. Taking care to keep quiet, she went towards the said object and it was when the object was close at hand did she realize that it was Meyrin's hairclip. After hours of searching, she has finally found the place where they keep Meyrin. Cagalli started calling for Meyrin but there was no response at all. Picking the lock on the prison cell, she went inside thinking that Meyrin must have been asleep thus she wasn't able to answer her calls. But this is not the case since upon closer look at the single make-up bed in the cell, it can be seen that it has no occupant. Fear took a hold of Cagalli's entire being as thoughts of what they have done to Meyrin filled her head. Gathering her courage, she left the room as she went in search of Le Creusset all the while preparing herself for a confrontation and a possible confirmation of her worst thoughts

* * *

.

"That went quite well," said Lacus.

"Well doesn't quite fit what just happened. I was expecting an outburst but all we had was resignation. He's my best friend and I can claim to know him well but apparently I was wrong," said Kira.

"His conversation with Lord Uzumi must have answered all his questions and at the same time pacified him," said Lacus.

"Speaking of Lord Uzumi, where is he?" said Kira.

"He's in a meeting as there are still some points that need to be finalized before the conference tomorrow."

"Do you think he will make a move tomorrow?"

"I'm hoping that he won't but with Le Creusset anything is possible."

With a sigh, Kira looped her arms around Lacus as he steered her away from the airport where they have just sent off Athrun.

"I was expecting Lord Uzumi to ask a political favor from Athrun thus I was surprised to find out that all he asked was for Athrun to leave Orb," said Kira.

"Now that I think about it, it was a political favor. I think that Lord Uzumi wanted Athrun back in Plants so that he can pacify any possible uproar which can be brought about whenever Le Creusset decides to divulge Cagalli's secret. To some, this might seem as something not to fuss about but to power hungry politicians, this can provide them a chance to further prove how any peace between Naturals and Coordinators is impossible."

Silence reigned between the two before Lacus asked, "Do you think Athrun understands Cagalli's plight and that he will eventually forgive her?"

Kira pondered on the question for a while before saying, "He might understand why she did it although I don't think he'll agree with Cagalli's method of achieving her freedom."

Lacus was about to say something when a soldier stopped them with a message. "You are asked to return to headquarters as soon as possible. There has been a development on the Princess's kidnapping."

Upon their arrival at the military headquarters, Kira and Lacus were ushered into the in-house hospital where they came upon Meyrin who has just been inspected by a nurse.

"Are you alright?" asked Kira.

"A few minor bruises here and there but overall I'm fine," answered Meyrin.

"Cagalli? How is she?" said Lacus.

"She's fine, that's what they told me," said Meyrin, looking sorry for the little information she can share.

"How did you escape?" asked Lacus.

"I didn't. Two guards merely dragged me from my cell, blind-folded me and after a couple of hours they left me at the top of a hill."

"That's weird. Why do you think they let you go?" asked Kira.

"I honestly don't know. What's weirder is that the entire time I was being held captive; they treated me like a guest. Although I did stay inside a cell, the services that they gave me were like that in a hotel. They gave me warm and scrumptious meals on time, gave me books to read and they didn't hurt me one bit. On that note, they merely put some make-up on me on that one time that I was able to see Cagalli. By the looks on her face upon seeing me, I guess they must have made it look like they are hurting me when in truth they don't even touch a hair on my head."

"I know that Le Creusset is capable of doing anything but this is plain bizarre. What could he possibly hope to aim by treating you as such?" said Kira.

Meyrin's face was that of full concentration for a while as she pondered on the question before a look of enlightenment replaced it. An unbidden smile came to her face as she said, "I think that contrary to what we expect of him, I believe that Le Creusset wouldn't hurt Cagalli at all. She's safe in his hands."

* * *

Meanwhile, several miles away from Orb headquarters, Cagalli is on her way to confront her captor. Had she not been consumed by immense anger, she might have found it funny the fact that in her anger, which leaves little space for common sense to take place, she was able to easily locate her captor contrary to the time a couple of hours ago when her logical side was in control wherein it took her several hours to reach her destination. Furthermore, had she not been too angry, she would have realized that she is playing exactly into Le Creusset's ploy. The only thing that was good that came out of her anger is that it was able to easily pinpoint to her the room of her captor.

With a slam of the door, Cagalli entered Le Creusset's room as she bellowed, "What did you do to Meyrin?"

She would have ranted more had she not been presented with a sleeping Le Creusset. Le Creusset is sleeping on a chair by his bedside drawer facing away from Cagalli. Walking as quietly as possible, Cagalli approached Le Creusset. What she saw when she was face to face with her captor robbed the breath out of her. Not only is there a peaceful smile on her captor's face, one of his hands is holding protectively a picture frame which holds a faded picture of her mother. Cagalli is aware even as a child that there is a close bond between Le Creusset and her mother. But after her mother's death by Le Creusset's hand, she has disabused herself of this notion. So taken aback was Cagalli by the discovery that Le Creusset has a picture of her mother that it took her awhile to notice the apple green blanket wrapped around Le Creusset. It was her very own blanket which she gave to Le Creusset when she was four years old. Staggering lightly, Cagalli rushed from the room as she struggles to come to terms with her recent discovery.

Four hours hence Cagalli's recovery, Le Creusset, knowing nothing of his captives exploits, was on his way to visit the said captive. As always, upon entering he took one of the chairs in her room and waited for her to make the first move. He was more than ready to convince Cagalli to help him in achieving his plans. He has played out in his mind how their conversation might proceed and was able to prepare answers to some of her possible queries. He has immense trust in his ability as a negotiator. Unfortunately, he wasn't given the chance to practice his ability since Cagalli surprised him by saying, "I will help you in your plans."

Her easy agreement was the last thing that Le Creusset expected in this visit that he has to look into Cagalli's eyes in order to ascertain the sincerity of her answer. He was expecting a condition prior to her cooperation but none came.

"What's the catch Princess?" said Le Creusset, unable to help himself.

"Nothing. I simply must trust you," said Cagalli.

"This time around, I will not fail you," said Le Creusset as the harsh lines on his face disappeared revealing the face of an extremely tired man.

"I know you won't" said Cagalli, gracing her captor with her first smile while she was in captivity.

* * *

**AN: **Here's another author's note since I know that you'll want to read the chapter first before reading any rant of mine. So, since you guys have successfully pressured me into updating, I apologize for any mistakes that I made. Please remember that I'm too lazy to look for a beta so this is edited in the best of my capacity. If some things don't make sense to you, it's ok since things are supposed to clear up in the next chapter. This is obviously a short chapter since I have already planned how the following events will be presented in chapters. Don't worry, there's only three to four chapters left. When will I update? I'm not making any promises but hopefully it wouldn't take a year. Sorry, for raising any of your hopes for a speedy update. Having my chapter deleted due to a virus didn't make me any bit industrious. Thank you for your continuous support despite my long absence. Truly appreciate it.


End file.
